Heart of Courage
by SimplyMaritza
Summary: After the Second Wizarding War no one ever thought anyone would try to do the impossible: follow in the footsteps of the Dark Lord. With yet another teenager being the key to it all this is a story about desire, love, sacrifice, and courage. AL/OC/JAMES T for language, later for some mild sexual content.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"The time has come, gentlemen." A dark voice spoke through a dark, silent room. "There has been many before us but there shall be none after, fore we are the ones with the power to follow in the footsteps of our fallen Dark Lord. This time we will be ready, this time it is we who have the secret weapon, this time we will prevail. The Dark Forces will rise again." The hall erupted with menacing crackles and roars of conquest.

"Excellent speech, Sais. If this lot remains faithful then our quest will be complete."

"Will be almost complete. We still have one thing standing in our way to victory." He corrected, " How are we doing by the way?"

"Well it's difficult you see, their protection is far more greater than we thought.."

Sais slowly turned to look at Zaizes and snarled, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR EXCUSES! I WANT TO HEAR RESULTS! AVADA KEDRAVA!"

"You've just been promoted." Sais said to the nearest death eater.

"Wha-wh-what?"

"Tail Charlie Mason and offer him our alliance. He will serve quite useful to our forces. Be gentle while asking we don't want to scare him off."

"And if he refuses?"

"Kill him."

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth! Come now quick!" Charlie shouted to his wife.<p>

"Wha-whats a matter?" Elizabeth stuttered.

"We must go **now** the death eaters are coming. They are going to try and recruit us and when we refuse they are coming for our lives!"

"Ch-charlie, there is something you should know."

"Not now dear, we can talk later."

"NO WE CAN'T!"

"YES WE CAN! NOTHING IS MORE IMPORTANT TO ME THAN YOUR LIFE."

"YES THERE IS!"

"WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR SAFETY!"

"MAYBE THE SAFETY OF OUR CHILD!"

"WH-WHAT!"

"Charlie, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Back to Hogwarts

**CHARLOTTES POV**

The smell of daisies tickled my nose. There was no place I loved more than the meadow. I loved the way the flowers swayed with the wind, how lying in that bed of grass and flowers was relaxing. The smell of the woods was so familiar to me, almost comforting. It was all around me, and it made me feel warm, at home. The way the wet pine smelled after it rained was the best part about the woods and how the leaves turned just about every shade of orange and red you could think of in autumn. If I ever needed to go somewhere to get away from all the teasing at school when I was younger I would leave school and come here. Just to think; just to breathe.

As I touched a flower it erupted into a butterfly that fluttered its wings and soared up to the sky. Free. It was so pure, so beautiful. I smiled with satisfaction as the sun beat down on me.

"Charlotte!"

I whipped my head around to see my father calling from the porch. His sandy blonde hair was glistening in the distance.

"Your letter from Hogwarts came in."

"I'm coming," I called out smiling as I got up from the meadow to go inside.

"Afternoon sis!" my sister Annie chirped as I walked inside.

"Good Afternoon," I chuckled.

"Your letter is over there," she replied pointing towards the kitchen counter.

I practically skipped over to the kitchen. I picked up the sandy colored envelope with my name clearly printed on it. _Miss Charlotte Harte._ _201 Wright Way. Roanoke, Virginia._ The envelope was enclosed with a wax crest of the Hogwarts symbol; the lion, the snake, the badger, and the eagle. I opened the envelope and enclosed inside was a list of supplies I would need for my 5th year at Hogwarts.

Fifth Year students will require:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk

Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard

A Wizards Guide to: Jupiter, Europa, Callisto by Rolf Scamander

Taking Care of your Tricky Beasts and Creepy Creatures by Sterling Trueheart

Through the Crystal Ball by Matilda Freeman

Self-Fertilizing Shrubs and Chinese Chomping Cabbages by Wan Yun Zheng

The History of the Giants by Bathilda Bagshot

Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage

Transfiguration: Vanishing Spells and Inamimatus Conjuration by Waldo Sinfindel

"God that list is longer than last years," my sister commented as she was peeking behind my shoulder.

"Well, we have OWLS this year."

"What's that?"

"It's a really huge test I have to take. It basically determines my future."

"Wow! I'm glad I'm not a wizard!"

"Ha-ha very funny," I taunted.

"I can't believe you have to leave again already."

"Hey, don't be sad," I consoled. "I'll be back before you know."

Annie's eyes welled up, tears threatening to escape. I cupped her face in my hands wiping away any tears with my thumb.

"Why do you have to go to school all the way in England?"

"Scotland," I corrected. "I can't just leave. I have friends over there. After we moved back over here I couldn't just leave them. They are all I've got."

"You have me!"

"I know Annie," I soothed. "But no one else in this town understands me. They look at me like I am a freak. I belong at Hogwarts."

"Fine. I still haven't met your friends though."

"How about this, this Christmas I'll come home this time and maybe I can bring them with me too."

"Really? Yameanit?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear," I repeat linking my pinky with hers. As much as James and Rose complained about their younger siblings I loved mine.

My family is everything to me. Besides Rose and Albus they're all I have. My mother died before I was old enough to know her. After she had my sister she got cancer and passed away. I feel worse for Annie because she has no recollection of her once so ever.

Many students don't talk to me at school. In fact, I'm pretty much invisible. James seems to think differently. He thinks they notice me but ignore me because they think I am unapproachable due to the fact that I am one of the only few accepted into the Potter-Weasley's elite clan. It is weird how Rose, James, and Albus are adored at school. Everyone is obsessed with them but won't approach them so they just stick to themselves.

"Lunch is ready!" my father called from the doorway.

We were having my favorite, hamburgers, a typical American food. I wasn't the type to care about my calorie intake so if it was up to me I would have it on a daily basis.

"Who wants some fruit salad?" my dad asked after I swallowed my last bite of hamburger.

"I'll take some," I replied as he passed me the bowl.

I loved fruit, especially strawberries and kiwi. It reminded me of Albus' eyes. Albus. He was another reason why I stayed at Hogwarts despite the distance. He was my best friend. He was shy and awkward but he had a way of calming me down; of making me feel like I had no care in the world.

I remember the day Gale Sanders broke my heart. He broke up with me over a howler in the summer and when I was at the Burrow about to go into my fourth year Albus stayed up with me all night holding me, comforting me, running his fingers through my hair soothingly as I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his lap. You can imagine how mortifying it was in the morning when Mr. Potter woke up to find us sleeping on the couch together. I would never hear the end of that.

* * *

><p>"Shhh," Albus soothed stroking my head. "Don't cry."<p>

"I can't help it! The one guy I trust and he doesn't even have the decency to break up with me to my face."

"He is just an idiot. Any guy who is as lucky to get a girl like you and breaks up with her is obviously an idiot."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

I closed my eyes as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Char, you are really beautiful you know that."

"Oh really," I yawn.

As I start drifting off to sleep Al shifts so he is comfortable.

"Goodnight Char."

The last part was barely audible but I still heard. "If I had a girl like you I would never let you go."

Then the lack of sleep overcame me as I dozed off smiling.

* * *

><p>I always suspected he felt something for me and that was the night I started liking him. He hasn't mentioned that night yet and it's been a year since then. Maybe he was just tired or something.<p>

"Charlotte. Charlotte!"

"Huh? What?"

"What is up with you? You've barely touched your fruit salad and keep staring off into space."

"Er-I dunno."

"Okay, who is he?"

"Dad, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Just because I'm not your mother doesn't mean I can't talk to you about these things. I know that look it's the puppy love look. Let me guess can't eat; can't sleep; can't think."

_Well now that you mention it? _

"N-no. Absolutely not."

"Now, young lady, you are not leaving th-"

"Oh look at the time," I jabbered, "I need to go wash the dog before I leave."

"We don't have a dog," said Annie.

"O-oh….guess I better go buy one. Bye!" I shouted as I slammed the back door of the house.

I made my way over to the woods. The canopy of trees shaded me from the bright beating sun. The soft crunch of leaves beneath my feet; the cool breeze that whispered lullabies; the happy chirping of the song birds soaring above the sky. Finally, freedom. I had the habit of doing that a lot. Whenever I got nervous or uncomfortable I would just leave into the woods, the place that I knew so well. I'm not very good at adjusting to new things quickly.

I walked through the usual way to get to the stream. I know these woods like the back of my hand. It doesn't take long to get there. The trickling stream provides a mist that cools me down from the hot Virginia sun. I close my eyes as I lean back against a tree trunk.

Suddenly I hear a twig crack. I snap my eyes open but I don't dare move. I reach for my wand instinctively and wait. Then there it is again, another crack, closer this time. I stand upright and point my wand defensively in the direction of the noise. I see a pair of distraught blue eyes in front of me.

"Annie! What the hell!"

"Put that down would ya, it creeps me out," she hissed, pushing away my wand.

"Look, don't sneak up on me like that," I scolded, "I could have hurt you."

"Yeahyeahyeah, now tell me, who is he?"

"I am not talking to you about this."

"C'mon I'm your sister!"

"Yeah, you are also 10 years old."

"So what? I can do big kid stuff too you know," she pouted.

I giggled pulling her into a hug.

"Get off," she giggled pushing me off her.

"His name is Albus," I continued. "We've been friends for a long time and I've liked him ever since but he hardly notices me. He just views me as a friend."

"So tell him how you feel."

"Yeah sure, it's not that easy."

"Why not?"

"It just isn't," I snapped!

"If you don't tell him how you feel he is never going to know and you'll regret it the rest of your life. If he truly is your friend and he doesn't feel the same way it shouldn't ruin your friendship. Take a risk Char, aren't you like a Griffin or something?"

"Gryffindor," I corrected. _How the hell did she get so smart? A bloody 10 year old has more sense than me and she barely stopped thinking boys had cooties last year. She is right, I am a Gryffindor._ I instinctively touched my necklace. The necklace my deceased mother had given to me. A dragon pendent hung from a chain and on the back of the dragon there was an inscription saying_ 'It only takes a spark to spread a raging fire.' _Annie was right, I must be the spark. If my mom thought I was capable of this then she must be right.

"How did you become so damn smart?"

"What can I say, I learned from the best," she replied while giving me a nudge.

"We should probably head back. I have to leave for the Burrow soon."

"Do you have to go?"

"Unfortunately I do Annie."

She redirected her eyes to the floor, her eyes once again welling up with tears. I crouched down on my knees to be at eyes length with her.

"Look," I soothed. "If you ever feel alone or scared I'll always be there to protect you. If you ever feel bad you run out to the meadow to breathe to think, just like I do, and try to remember me. Remember how much I love you and just close your eyes and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"But how? Is it magic?"

"It's love, and love is much more powerful than any type of spell. Trust me, I'll know."

"Okay," she sniffled. "I trust you."

"I love you sis, I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

And with that we made our way back to the house, a knot in my throat, where I would say my last goodbyes to my family. Despite being excited that I'm returning to Hogwarts I always hated saying goodbye. I guess it wasn't goodbye, not really. I smiled once more at my nervous family before I grabbed a handful of floo powder and released it onto the floor of the chimney.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Is It Possible to Die of Embarrassment?

**Charlotte POV**

"THE BURROW!" I yelled as the air around me erupted in green flames.

After the ash settled I opened my eyes to reveal a room full of familiar gingers.

"CHARLOTTE!" a familiar bushy-haired red head squealed while embracing me.

"Rose, inside voices. It's always a pleasure to see you Charlotte." Roses mom, Hermione, said.

"The pleasure is mine Mrs. Weasley."

"Charlotte, thank god, Rose wouldn't shut up about how much she missed you this summer. You have no idea how annoying it is to wake up to _that_ every day," Mr. Weasley whispered quietly into my ear.

"HEY I HEARD THAT DADDY!"

"Oh we still love you Rose!" Mr. Weasley cooed while bringing me and Rose into a group hug. Mr. Weasley being a man of 6'4" lifted me off the ground in this embrace. When I was finally released from Mr. Weasley's bear hug and placed back on the floor me and Rose excitedly ran up the stairs with my luggage.

"Quickly get washed up for supper then off to bed with you two; we have an early morning in Diagon Alley tomorrow." Mr. Weasley shouted from the first floor.

"YES! Do you think we could stop at Gringotts? I have an eye on the new Luna Scamander novel."

"Yeah and an eye for something else," Rose taunted.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about," I scoffed desperately looking for something to change the subject.

"Riiighht."

I then started to slowly unpack my belongings around her room.

"Oh and by the way," Rose sang, "Al is coming in 5 minutes."

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME.? MY HAIR IS ALL SCREWED UP FROM YOUR FATHERS HUG AND I HAVE ASHES ALL OVER MY FACE. I JUST LOOK SO…so…so..perfect. What do I care if Al's coming over?"

"It's one thing to not admit it to me but it's another thing to not admit it to yourself. Admit it, you looove him! OH MY GOD, WOULDN'T IT BE GREAT IF YOU TWO GOT MARRIED! I COULD BE YOUR MAID OF HONO-ouff. Ouch! What'd you do that for?"

"You know perfectly well what that was for."

"Hurting me isn't going to stop me from taunting you."

"Oh yes it is!" I yelled chasing after her in the small room.

"HEEYYY EVERYONE GUESS WHO CHARLOTTE LOOOVESS!"

"ROSE! NO!" I squeaked while tackling her to the floor and covering her mouth, in the process knocking over my trunk, a lamp and a huge pile of books.

BOOM!

"WHAT'S GOING ON UP HERE!" Grandma Weasley questioned cracking open Roses' door.

"Uhhh…nothing." We chorused, putting on an innocent smile.

Grandma Weasley gave us a suspicious look.

"ROSE! CHARLOTTE! THE POTTERS ARE HERE!" That was all it took. Me and Rose stared at each other wide-eyed for a beat and then bounced off the floor trying to race toward the door. I pulled Rose down right before she could get out of the door. THUD!

"OUCH!" she complained while pulling me down with her. THUD!

"BLOODY HELL ROSE!"

"KARMA!"

We then swiftly made our way out the door still racing down the stairs until I ran right into James! I gasped as our bodies collided, knocking James off balance. He tried to steady himself and me but ended up just making me fall hard on my back. _Dammit!_ _Ugh why am I so clumsy? Way to go Charlotte! _I then realized the fall had caused him to land on top of me, his face just inches away from mine. For a while he just looked dazed trying to take in what had just happened then a second later his eyes widened realizing he was on top of me.

"Uh…hi." Was the first thing that came to my mind to say. _Really Charlotte. Hi. Why don't you just crawl in a hole!_

"What fantasies?" he muttered to himself.

"Umm..what?"

He looked like he was trying to decide how to respond until he finally breathed, "Hello Char." He then smiled that cute half smirk of his. I of course smiled back. Then it hit me again, he is _still_ on top of me.

"Uhh..James," I cleared my throat motioning him to get off me.

"Ri-right. Sorry." As he got up he held out a hand to help me up. He was still smiling.

"It's fine. It was my fault anyway," I said while I felt a blush creep up my cheeks looking shyly at the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! IF YOU DO NOT GET OUT OF THAT BED RIGHT NOW, YOU WILL NOT SEE A BRISTLE OF YOUR BROOM STICK UNTIL NEXT YEAR!" Ginny Potter yelled, rapping at my door for the third time.

My only response was a pillow muffled groan. _I don't really fancy getting up at the moment!_ I wanted to yell back at her but my vocal chords were too tired to let out anything but another sleep filled moan. Soon another voice came from behind the door. "Gin, would you mind making Al some supper? I'll take care of James." My father, Harry, reasoned with his wife. She must have agreed because I heard her heels clicking down the stairs and onto the tile of the kitchen. My bedroom door opened with a slight squeak as my dad took a seat on the edge of my bed; he placed his hand on my shoulder and shook me lightly.

"James, you really do need to get up. You know how your mother is about being late especially when it comes to meeting family." He spoke kindly but seriously. "And no matter how hard I would want to try and stop her, I wouldn't be able to stop her from taking your broom as punishment." he added.

That got my attention. I shot up in my bed. "You don't really think she would, do you?"

"I wouldn't put it past her, son. So you better get dressed and come on down for some supper, seeing as you've already missed breakfast."

"Fine..." I grumbled, jumping out of bed and began to get dressed as he left. I slowly trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"It's about time! Grab some bread and cheese. We need to leave to the Burrow soon."

"Yes mother!" I sarcastically grumbled.

"And when you're done, go back and change your shirt. We want to look at least halfway decent when we get there." Ginny advised.

"Why? The family has seen me like this before." I stated, gesturing at my current apparel.

"Because it's not just the family who's going to be there." She retorted.

"Well, who else is going to be there then?" Al chimed in from the table.

"Charlotte."

"She's practically family, Mum, we don't need to dress up for her." Lily responded, coming in from the hallway, putting together final touches to her strawberry blonde curls.

"Well, I guess I better go get changed then." I added quickly, getting up from my seat and dashing up the stairs. Charlotte was _**definitely not**_ family so I guess I should go change my shirt at the very least, I thought as I discarded my Weird Sisters tee in exchange for my favorite Sunday shirt.

As I came back down the stairs, I was greeted by four faces of utter confusion and shock.

"Maybe we should have this girl around more often." Harry whispered to Ginny, making her laugh softly.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean, father." I blushed, turning my face back to my half eaten supper.

_CRACK!_

I felt the pulling sensation of apparation behind my navel, pulling me through space and time and when I opened my eyes I was pulled into the tight embrace of my Uncle.

"How nice of you to join us, James. We heard you almost didn't make it out of bed this morning." Ron teased, musing my hair and pulling my siblings in for their hugs.

"Ugh, apparation…" I murmured, holding my head, willing for the room to stop spinning.

"You alright, James?" My aunt asked me, laying the back of her hand on my forehead. "You feel a little warm."

"I'm fine. This happens every time. I think I'm going to go lay down." I started towards the foot of the stairs.

"Ok, you come back down when you feel—" _THUD!_

We all looked up the stairs to see what all the commotion was.

"What was tha—"

"BLOODY HELL ROSE!" A too familiar voice rose above the sound of crashing objects.

"What are they doi—"

"KARMA!" My cousin's shrill voice squealed followed by heavy footfalls of the two running down the stairs, oblivious to the fact the rest of the house's occupants were waiting at the bottom.

The room was still spinning and my vision was still blurred, so it was by _**complete**_ accident that Char and I ran into each other. I grabbed her arm trying to balance us and that's when my vertigo kicked in and both us collapsed to the ground. _What just happened? Who am I on top of?_ I slightly opened my eyes to see Charlotte's big deep blue eyes boring into mine. My eyes widened in realization, I was on top of Charlotte!

"Uhh..hi."

The small teenage boy voice in the back of my head said _Just like all those fantasies. _

"What fantasies?" I replied angrily to myself.

"Umm..what?" Charlotte asked.

_Bollocks! Did I just say that out loud?_

"Hello Char." was all I managed out, giving her a smile.

When she smiled back it made me smile even more. Her dimples were so cute.

"Uhh..James." Charlotte said motioning me to get off of her.

"Ri-right. Sorry." _Did I just stutter? Really James? Really? You don't have problems with girls… but she isn't just a girl, is she?_ I extended and hand and helped her up, still smiling like an idiot.

"It's fine, it was my fault anyway." She cutely blushed while looking at the ground creating an awkward silence.

"Well," Ron coughed, "A couple more accidents like this and you'll be grandparents in no time."

The room exploded in laughter except for Dad who looked awkwardly away and Mum who looked like she was about to choke Uncle Ron. Our blushes reached the tip of our ears.

"Well I think I'm going to go to sleep now," I announced to the floor.

"Yeah, same here," Charlotte replied, "Come on Rose."

"Hey now, I'm not into that!" Rose taunted.

"Oh shut up," Charlotte hissed punching Rose playfully on her shoulder. We all then made our way up the stairs and to our rooms.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Adele Rubaud

**Charlottes POV**

"Charlotte…charlotte…" a sweet voice whispered. "You have to get up."

I mumbled nonsense into my pillow turning over trying to hit the snooze button but finding a face rather than an alarm clock.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice asked that I had recognized as Albus, quickly yanking back my hand.

"I was just trying to turn off my alarm clock."

"What's an alarm clock?"

"You really need to pay attention in Muggle Studies."

"I do but not all of us have the advantage of being raised by Muggles."

"What's this about muggles," Al's grandfather, Arthur, poked his head through the door.

"Nothing," Al grumbled.

I softly hit Al for being rude and replied, "I was just telling Al about alarm clocks Mr. Weasley."

"ALARM CLOCKS!" he exclaimed. "I've got lots of experience with alarm clocks, fascinating things they are!"

"I'm sure you have," I said.

"We'll see you at breakfast Grandpa."

"Very well then." Grandpa Weasley replied while walking away.

"Do me a favor and wake up Rose for me?" Al asked.

"I don't wanna wake up Rose. It's like poking at a troll, that'd be stupid to attempt."

Al gave a small laugh revealing his perfect teeth. Why did he have to be related to my best friend? And why did he have to be a Potter? A guy like Al would never go for a simple muggle-born like me.

"Well I'm not gonna do it." Al responded.

"I think I have an idea," I grinned evilly back at Al while grabbing a pillow and motioning him to do the same.

"Ok," I whispered, "1,2,3…NOW!"

We threw the pillows in unison and turned on our heels out the door. Al and I were giggling mischievously by the top of the staircase.

"Well that went well, she didn't even-."

"OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO!"

"RUN!" we chorused.

Al then grabbed my hand guiding me down the stairs and out the house, into the garden where we doubled over in laughter still hand in hand.

"You're a lot more fun than I thought you were," Albus complimented.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," I replied flirtatiously.

Al smirked and opened his mouth as he began to say something we were interrupted by James.

"What are you guys doing?" James asked annoyed, his eyes zoning in on our clasped hands.

"BEST STORY EVER!" Albus started before again being interrupted by James.

"I'm sure it wasn't _that_ great," James replied coolly.

"Oh but it was," I added.

"We were trying to wake-," we chorused looking at each other laughing again.

"Oh you go first," I giggled.

"No you," he pushed.

"You'd probably tell it better," I smiled.

"But ladies first," he grinned.

"Well….when you two are done being adorable you can join us in the kitchen for breakfast," James hissed while walking back towards the house.

"What's got his wand in a knot?" I questioned.

"Probably just jealous," Al teased.

"JEALOUS?" I asked.

James then stopped in his tracks obviously I was talking too loud. He then scoffed which kind of hurt. James was never this bitchy.

* * *

><p><strong>JAMES POV<strong>

I was de-gnoming in the garden when I heard their laughter.

"Oh you're a lot more fun than I thought," Al said.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Charlotte flirted. _Flirting? Why was she flirting with Al? Aren't I the better looking bloke? _She looked like she was just about ready to tackle him to the ground and snog him and he looked totally oblivious to everything. She deserved someone like me. Maybe it was time to make a move before it was too late. I narrowed my eyes to their clasped hands. _Maybe it was too late!_

"What are you doing?" I asked clearly annoyed by how close they were acting.

"BEST STORY EVER!" Al spoke.

"I'm sure it wasn't _that_ great," I replied trying to avoid the conversation.

"Oh but it was," Charlotte said. Was _she really agreeing with Albus!_

"We were trying to wake-," they responded in unison. _God they were being annoyingly close. _

"Oh you go first," she cutely giggled.

"No you." _Was he really arguing with her?_

"You'd probably tell it better." _I doubt it, Al sucks at telling stories._

"But ladies first." _That's my line!_

"Well…when you two are done being adorable you can join us in the kitchen for breakfast," I interrupted completely and totally annoyed now, walking over to the Burrow again. As I was walking back one word shook me to the core.

"JEALOUS?" Charlotte exclaimed.

_What? Was she doing this on purpose, was this all just an act? I get it she was trying to make me jealous_. My stomach and my fists curled into a knot. I scoffed off the hurt and continued to the Burrow.

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLOTTES POV<strong>

"Yes! I found the last copy of the Luna Scamander novel!"

"OH THANK YOU!" an annoying voice I knew to be Adele Rubaud squawked while snatching the book from my hands. Every time she spoke the people surrounding her would cringe and she had a knack for annoying me.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME," I growled.

Rose whispered softly, "Just let her have it. We can always order it from the Daily Prophet or my dad could even get one for you from Luna herself."

"NO! I SAW IT FIRST, IT'S MY BOOK!"

"C'mon Char, you're making a scene. Mum and Dad are looking over here."

"Fine." I muttered looking up Mr. and Mrs. Weasley while turning around to walk away.

"That's right Weasel take your pet mudblood back to that shack you call a house before she bites someone and gives them rabies!"

I froze. That was it! I wasn't going to let her walk all over me!

"Just let it go Char," Rose soothed.

"Not a chance!" I turned around and slugged Adele in the face.

"You can insult me and my blood status all you want, but you _**do not**_ bring my friends into this." I whispered menacingly in her ear, as she was lying on the ground, covering the blood squirting from her nose.

"Char! No!" I felt three different set of arms around me at that time. Rose, her father, and… _Albus?_

"What are doing trying to muggle duel people in public? Do you want us to get kicked out?" Albus scolded. Soon James was by my side.

"C'mon Al, who cares? That was bloody brilliant!"

"Yup, that's how we Americans do!" I joked. James then laughed his booming laugh that jumped from wall to wall.

Hermione grabbed a hold of the collar of my shirt and dragged me from the shop, saying her quick apologies to the clerk.

"Charlotte Harte. You can't just do things like that in the Wizard World. What were you thinking?" She asked me angrily while she kept pulling me towards the opposite side of the alley.

"I was thinking that I should defend the honor of not only the blood status that both you and I share but the greatest people I have ever met, you're family." I snarled, looking back at the bloody girl still in the shop still whining melodramatically. "She's just lucky my body reacts faster than my mind or I would've pulled my wand on her."

"Char," Hermione started again, softer this time, "While I understand where you were coming from, that's no way for a young lady to act."

We stood in transience silence.  
>"Well," Ron chimed in, "How about some ice cream? That's what always makes me feel better after I slugged someone."<p>

The rest of the day was surprisingly uneventful. Tomorrow was going to be a loooong day. We had to wake up at about 7 in the morning in order to make it to Kings Cross Station in time to board the Hogwarts Express. After a long summers wait I would finally be returning home.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kings Cross Station

**CHARLOTTES POV**

"Bloody hell! What the hell is in here?" James groaned as he dragged my entire luggage across Kings Cross Station.

"That teaches you not to bet against me." I taunted.

"How was I supposed to know you were half dragon? No one can stand that many pepper imps."

A roar of laughter erupted from the Potter-Weasley clan.

"Fred!" James shouted.

Fred Weasley, a mischievous and annoying 6th year who was named after his equally troublesome uncle, jumped on James' back knocking over my luggage.

"Bullocks Fred! You knocked over all mi luggage!" I chirped in a terrible English accent.

"Char please," Rose scolded.

"Yeah…no." everyone added in unison. I jokingly lowered my head in defeat letting out a fake sob as James wrapped one arm around my waist and said in a New Jersey accent, "I thought it was PHENOMENAL!"

Once again, we erupted in laughter. "That was actually pretty spot on," I complimented as I grabbed my fallen luggage awkwardly, shaking James' hand off my waist. I said my last goodbyes to Roses' parents and Mister and Miss Potter with a quick hug. I walked onto the train where I found an empty compartment and sat with Al and Rose.

I gazed out through the misty window of the train as I studied the now foggy Kings Cross Station. A sudden flood of memories overcame me. I remembered back to when it was my first day at Kings Cross Station.

* * *

><p>"Bye Daddy," I cooed. I would miss him so much. This whole experience was nerve wracking. I had never been away from my father before and I had especially never gone to school in Scotland. My dad had just gotten a promotion at work; he was the vice president of an important company. I had only ever had a dad so it was extremely difficult saying good bye to him, especially at 11 years old.<p>

I embraced my dad tightly before turning and walking over to the Platform 9 and 10. "You'll do great things Charlotte Harte! Don't you worry about that!" he called out after. Oh how I was going to miss him. I nervously walked over, cart in tow, to the wall in between Platforms 9 and 10. Was I supposed to run into THAT wall! I stared blanklessly at the wall for what seemed quite a while because I felt eyes on me.

"First time, eh? Don't be nervous, although I remember how nervous I was my first time going into Platform 9 ¾. All you have to do is run straight on into that wall," a mysterious looking man with round spectacles hiding a pair of vibrant emerald eyes. I couldn't help but notice the odd scar on his forehead, he seemed oddly familiar I just couldn't place it.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and sprinted through the wall. As I opened my eyes I noticed a large scarlet train with golden letters on the side reading 'Hogwarts Express.' There was a vapor in the air of mist from the train's engine.

"Well don't just stand there, move!" a loud booming voice yelled.

"Calm down already!" I shouted back while turning around and there was a boy about a year or two older, towering over me. He had bushy brown hair and deep brown eyes. He looked at me questioningly.

"Hm, I like your fierceness," he complimented. I flushed a bright red. "Thanks," I replied, "I'm Charlotte."

"I'm James."

We shook hands.

"Is everything over here ok?" a woman with bright red hair asked. Both her and James shared those deep brown eyes. They must be related.

"Everything's fine mum." I was right.

"What year are you going into darling?" the woman asked.

"First."

"Oh Albus as well."

_What kind of name is Albus?_

A young boy peered out from behind the woman at the mention of his name. Albus, I presumed, greatly resembled the man from before, the man with the peculiar scar on his forehead, with the same mop of charcoal black hair, piercing emerald eyes, and a pale complexion. As he seemed to recognize my staring, he blushed a deep pink and dropped his eyes to the floor. Embarrassed myself, I quickly looked away.

"Why don't you stay with us until the train leaves?" the woman asked kindly.

I nodded. _Where else was I supposed to go?_ I followed them until they stopped to greet friends or relatives. Albus hugged a very tall and skinny girl. She had fiery red hair that spiraled down her back. Her face was pale with rosy cheeks and had vibrant blue eyes. She was quite beautiful and I could feel a hint of jealousy stir inside me, I don't know why though. The corners of her mouth lifted when she saw the little girl behind Albus, his sister I presumed, I had not seemed to notice her before. She was about nine and still almost reached my height. Then again who wasn't taller than me? Her fiery hair matched the other girls except hers was in a simple bob. They embraced as I stood there awkwardly. The younger girl then went up to a young boy who was without a doubt related to the pretty girl from before. They started to discuss which House they would be sorted into when they finally attended Hogwarts. Apparently both were going for Gryffindor.

"If you're not sorted into Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," a tall pale man said, "but no pressure." He must be her father. I noticed Albus flinch a little at his comment. Obviously he was worried about the sorting.

"Ron!" _So that's his name._

"He doesn't mean it." The woman then noticed me standing there.

"Oh hello," she said, "I'm Hermione Weasley and this is my husband Ron."

As she pointed to the man he seemed distracted. He and the man with the scar were staring at a tall man with a very pointed chin; he was with his wife and son who resembled him just as much as Albus resembled his father.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." So her name is Rose.

"Ron, for heaven's sake," Hermione scolded. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school."

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." Obviously there were some issues going on here.

I noticed James, the boy from earlier had vanished. As I wondered where he went my question was soon answered. He came sprinting through the sea of people out of breath.

"Hey! Teddys back there. Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"

The adults were silent. As I looked at the man with the scar I tried to place where I had seen him before. As my mind raced with thoughts I noticed time had really passed by because the kids were now saying good bye to their parents. I noticed Al talking with his dad. They obviously were talking about something serious so I decided to board with Rose. I felt awkward just following her into the compartment but who else was I supposed to sit with.

"Oh my," Rose exclaimed. "I've been so rude! I'm Rose Weasley. It's nice to meet you!" She gave me a huge hug.

"I'm Charlotte Harte."

As we took a seat across from each other I peered out the window as Albus took a seat next to me and waved to his dad as the train began to take off.

"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron from the platform. "It's me. I'm extremely famous." I couldn't help but giggle. I smiled to them as they waved to us goodbye. I gasped in sudden realization. _That was it! He is Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world and these must be his children!_ I gazed around the kids surrounding me Rose, Albus, and the two other kids. Little did I know that I would become very close friends with these people and become a part of their amazing family. I looked at Rose then at Albus and we all smiled, I had a good feeling about Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>And now peering around at the same surroundings, and familiar faces it made me smile, remembering these past 4 years.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**Rated T for language.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: <span>A Place Where I Belong

**CHARLOTTES POV**

I walked into the familiar place I called home, Hogwarts. Everything about it made me feel safer, like I was finally in a place where I belonged. People here were like me, they understood me, unlike those muggle girls back in America that constantly used to torture me on a daily basis.

The spectacular candles floating overhead illuminated the Great Hall where four huge tables were aligned next to each other. The one to the far right was Ravenclaw, the eagle, valuing intelligence, knowledge, and wit. The one to its left was Hufflepuff, the badger, valuing loyalty, hard work, patience and fair play. The next one was Gryffindor, my house, the lion, valuing chivalry, bravery, daring and nerve. The one to the far left was Slytherin which signified the serpent, valuing ambition, resourcefulness and cunning.

This was the house Albus belonged to, although I've never really seen him as a Slytherin. The day of the sorting I thought he would absolutely be a Gryffindor along with his other family members but apparently the Sorting Hat thought differently. Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against Slytherin. Most would think of ambition and resourcefulness to be good qualities but people nowadays were blind by ignorance to realize the Slytherins were no different than we are. How could we possibly scapegoat an entire House for the problems made so many years ago. That was the past and should be forgotten. After all, Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor and he betrayed the Potters by selling them out to Voldemort. That just proves that evil comes in different forms. I know it sounds a little too cliché but it's true.

Albus is a Slytherin and he is as nice as they come. Although, no one seems to treat him any differently but that is because he is the golden child of Harry Potter. He reminds people too much of Harry they would never think of him as evil or cunning. That's why it's a mystery to us all why Albus ended up in there. I remember almost being sorted into Slytherin myself. That night of the sorting I had no idea what to expect.

* * *

><p>"Harte, Charlotte."<p>

My heart began to race as I stepped up the marble steps to the chair that I would soon sit in to be sorted. The Sorting Hat was an old grotesque wizard's hat that had folds for eyes and a rip for a mouth. As the hat was placed on my head covering my eyes my stomach did a flip flop.

**Ahh, interesting. **

_W-what?_

**Calm yourself, I'm just exploring your mind it's very complex.**

_Well stop!_

**Silly girl! **

_Humph._

**I see you have a special mind, an extraordinary talent. You'd do great in Ravenclaw but I do note your loyalty, a good quality for a Hufflepuff. Hmm, I recall a mind very similar to yours. Oh yes indeed, you would do exceptional in Slytherin, absolutely, it's where you belong. **

_Wait!_

**What?**

_I can't be in Slytherin I don't know anybody in there. It's hard enough for me to make friends please put me in Gryffindor where I can be with my-my friends._

**You definitely are brave, no doubt about that but should I risk leading you down a different path? Time is ticking by I'll have to decide soon, students are starting to stare.**

_Oh god, please be Gryffindor._

"**Better be….. GRYFFINDOR!" **

* * *

><p>I took my seat next to Rose at Gryffindor table. I glanced towards Slytherin table to where Albus was sitting with his fellow Slytherin friends; Robert, Olive, and Darren. We locked eyes and he smirked. I noticed Scorpius, a mysterious and timid boy, looking in our direction. I turned to tell Rose of Scorpius' staring but I noticed her too staring in his direction. There was something fishy going on here.<p>

"Rose!"

"W-what?"

"You okay there?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Her voice was uneasy.

"Well…I just thought I saw you staring at Scorp-"

"Oooh look here comes the first years, time for the sorting. Shhh!" She scolded.

Rose hasn't had any interest in the sorting before so why was it suddenly so intriguing.

Once the sorting was done Headmaster Percy Weasley, Lucy and Molly Weasleys father, both already graduated, took the podium for the annual greeting. Headmaster Weasley cleared his throat and spoke in a loud and irritating voice, "Students, welcome back! I hope you are as excited as I am for a new year. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden."

"No kidding!" James scoffed sarcastically. He tried to be quiet but I knew most of Gryffindor table heard him because the group of 4th year girls that would always stalk him were sitting on the complete opposite side of the table and they giggled at his comment. Headmaster Weasley shot James a discreet yet agitated look. James just rolled his eyes.

Typical James, disrespecting high authority figures. He had a total disregard for the rules. Most of the teachers and staff loathed him. The students adored him. The girls practically swoon at his feet. I could even see from here that the little first year girls were already gazing at him lovingly, a sparkle in their eyes.

_Humph. Silly girls._

I don't know why this bothered me so much. I didn't like it. I turned to James, who was sitting next to me, and noticed he had dirt on his nose. I cupped his face in my hands and wiped it off with my thumb. He beamed at me. The 4th year girls scoffed at this and turned around. I noticed James staring at me and he smiled. He never looked at me this way before.

"What?" I asked quite irked.

"Oh nothing." he said sarcastically with a smirk to his plate.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Albus. He seemed preoccupied. He looked at me sternly and then he continued to talk to Olive. Maybe I shouldn't have acted lovey dovey with James, I hope Albus knows I was only teasing the younger girls. But how could he possibly know that he is nowhere near our table. _Great job Charlotte, you idiot!_

Adele Rubaud was glaring at me from Slytherin table, shaking her head knowingly. I shot daggers at her quickly focusing on the Headmasters announcements. I had totally zoned out until now.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye a delicious feast magically appeared in front of us. The feast consisted of turkey legs, Yorshire pudding, casseroles of different sorts, tasty pastries, and endless colorful platters. I took a spoonful of shepherd's pie and a mouthful of treacle tart.

"So Charlotte when's the baby coming out?" Fred sneered.

I sputtered causing my pumpkin juice to spray Rose.

"Ewww!" she complained.

Fred guffawed. "Well Uncle Ron told father about your little incident with James."

"Shut it Weasel!"

"Now, now, calm down sweetheart. Temper, temper. It's ok your secret is safe with me."

My face grew hot.

"Just ignore him," Rose whispered.

"It's no secret no girl in school will touch you. Are you jealous?" I taunted.

"Maybe I am," he cooed looking me up and down. I scowled focusing on my plate again.

* * *

><p>As we got up from our seats and poured out the Great Hall Albus caught up with me.<p>

"Oi! Slow down."

"Sorry Al."

"How was the feast?"

"It was ok, and you?"

"Great! Olive was telling me how being a prefect is an honor."

"Oh right! You're prefect for Slytherin. Congrats!"

"Thanks, she was just giving me some pointers. Me and Adele have a meeting tomorrow with the other prefects."

I cringed at the mention of her name. Adele Rubaud, the girl who lived to make my life a living hell, was a prefect alongside my Albus. What are the odds. No wonder she was giving me that look. I know she'll try something. She saw me looking at Al. Dammit!

"Is everything ok?" Al asked sounding slightly worried.

I ignore the question. "How does a girl like Adele become prefect?"

"You know..,"his voice trailed off,"she's a good student."

_Humph. Probably shagged her way to the top._

"Please! She does no better than Fred."

"Hey!" Fred exclaimed obviously easedropping. I stuck my tongue out at him mockingly.

Just then Adele passed by us. Her straight platinum blond hair pulled up in a neat ponytail. Her grey eyes looking as sinister as ever. She is in her Slytherin robes wearing a very flashy sapphire pendant. It's breathtaking._ Slut._

"Oh hello Jamesy, Freddy." she cooed.

"Hello Adele," James replied in a monotonous voice.

"You're looking dashing as always,"she complimented squeezing his arm flirtatiously. James just rolls his eyes. I know he hates her, that's why I love being with James sometimes. He understands my hatred towards her.

"Anything new this summer beautiful," Fred flirts. I gag. Of course Fred of all people would be into Adele Rubaud.

"Oh not much just got this," she said while lifting up her shirt slightly revealing her new belly button ring.

Oh she has a belly button ring. _Slut._

"Wow that really is something." Fred gawks at her. _God keep it in your pants Weasel!_

James doesn't even look down he simply stares straight ahead ignoring her presence. Albus, however is looking nervously around trying at all cost to avoid looking at anyone. He is obviously uncomfortable.

Adele looks unsatisfied as James doesn't show her the slightest bit of reverence. Good. I knows she been trying to get in his pants ever since he became Quidditch captain. Sure, James has been known for man-whoring around, and that's his business, I'm just glad he'd never stoop to shagging Adele.

"Oh Alby," she starts. Really Alby. Just putting a y at the end of every name does not make it a nickname, it makes it annoying. I hope she sees how much she looks like an idiot to everyone. I mean I do.

"Alby, you should really get some rest we have an early morning tomorrow. I guess we'll be _seeing lots of eachother_ now, huh?"

"I-I guess."

The way she emphasizes _seeing lots of eachother_ is infuriating.

"Don't you have somewhere to be!" I snap.

"Now, now Char...we don't want to cause a scene here do we? I'm on my way." The way she calls me Char causes my blood to boil. My jaw locked, my fist clenched.

As she walks away she turns around to add, "That Luna Scamander novel was great by the way. I loved it." _Go die Adele!_

"Hey Adeley," James taunts as she spins around,"Nice nose!"

I hadn't even noticed before! I was too caught up in my anger. Adele's nose was now crooked from the punch I had given her at the book shop! She was probably too stupid to know how to fix it! As she stormed away angrily I clutched onto James' shoulder for support as I held my stomach that was now hurting from laughter.

I had broken Adele Rubaud's pretty little brownnosing nose! Our entire group was laughing. Rose, Fred, James especially, and even Albus couldn't help but laugh. Even though he was strictly opposed to violence.

He shook his head disapprovingly at me but I could tell a chuckle threatened to escaped his lips.

"I don't see why you hate her so much. She isn't _that_ bad."

"Albus, this is Adele we are talking about, are you sure you're feeling ok?" I question while placing the back of my hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine Charlotte," he chuckles, "Just maybe you should try and see the good underneath."

Typical Albus, trying to be Mr. Nice guy all the time. He didn't understand. He didn't hear what he said to me at the book store.

"Yeah," I teased, "and maybe you should stop studying."

He looked down grinning at me.

"Oh Char," he chuckled. Obviously the idea of him not studying was so ridiculous it was amusing.

As we made our way up the moving staircases, Al still by my side said,"You're a lot of fun Harte. Remind me again why we didn't write to each other during the summer?"

"My dad, remember? He has been all panicky. I don't know why but he is afraid of people seeing your owl at our house. Although, we used to write before. I have no idea what is up with him lately." We finally reached the Fat Lady painting. Madge Anderson, our Head Girl then said the password,"Lemon Drops," she added,"In honor of Dumbledore."

"He is really starting to worry me," I continued facing Al. I stared into his emerald orbs. They looked concerned. He was much lighter than me but his face always seemed warmer than my own.

"He'll be ok Char," he soothed placing a hand on my shoulder. "He is a strong man. Just like you."

"I'm a strong man?"

"No-no. I mean you are very strong b-but not anything like a man. You're the opposite. Well...of course you are you're a girl. A pretty girl. I-I-I mean just that, that you don't resemble a man at all!"

My eyebrows furrowed then I smiled at him. He was so cute when he was nervous. He didn't have the smoothness with words that James did. When we were younger he had a hard time talking to girls so usually James would set him up with someone. Although, Albus never got much second dates due to his awkwardness but I didn't mind. In fact, I hoped he wouldn't as selfish as that sounds.

Albus ran his fingers through his hair nervously giving him that tousled look he never failed to have and I love it. He half-smiled as he blushed to the ceiling. He looked down at me licking his lips like he did when he was nervous. It drove me insane! I bit my lower lip instinctively. A part of me hoping he would notice, a part of me not.

"You know, you don't have to be nervous around me. We've been friends for ages."

"I-I know. You're practically a sister." _Only a sister? Dammit._

"You can say awkward things to me anytime." _Ok what did I just say?_

"Ok," he laughed. "You're a pretty great friend Harte. Like one of the guys."_ Ouch!_

"Yeah," I replied coolly.

"Well I should get going. We have an early start tomorrow."

"Yeah...goodnight."

"Goodnight Char," he breathed embracing me. He was so warm, his body linked with mine so naturally. My face nestled into the crook of his neck, his chin on my head. His scent was so warm and inviting, almost intoxicating.

"See you around Harte." he said releasing me, ending our embrace, leaving me longing for more. He flashed me a smile before turning around to walk to the dungeons. I could feel butterflies inside threatening to spread chills through my body. It was not rare that Albus would do this to me.

I didn't care if he was awkward or nerdy or giddy. He was my Albus and Adele could not change that. Even though he viewed me as practically family I knew I could change that over time and I had all damn year.

I collapsed onto the couch beside Rose with a sigh.

* * *

><p>We stayed up for about an hour talking excitedly about the new year. James was running new plays for Quidditch past Fred and me and Rose were talking about classes and such.<p>

"Well I'm going to sleep now," Rose announced.

"Me too," said Fred patting James on his back on the way out leaving me and James by ourselves.

There was an awkward silence as the flames flickered from the fireplace illuminating our faces.

"So, you and Albus."

"Yeah, I mean he is my best friend."

"He is an idiot."

"What? Where did that come from?"

"Oh please, it's obvious isn't it? You love him and he is totally oblivious to everything. I see the way you look at him."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just know you deserve better Charlotte. I know he is my brother but you need someone who understands you, someone good for you."

"He does understand me-"

"NO HE DOESN'T! GOD IF ONLY YOU'D OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"James!"

"You know what…forget it! Maybe you're just as oblivious as he is." He then stormed out.

_What the hell was that? Where did that come from? What just happened?_ I swear James was really starting to piss me off. He had no right to yell at me!

I stormed to my room and slammed the door waking up Rose.

"Whahappened?"

"Nothing." I snapped throwing myself on my bed.

"But-"

"Goodnight Rose!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooh intense! I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. The next chapter will definetly either be a full James POV or Albus, we haven't heard any of his thoughts yet. I know this is a little slow guys but please bare with me. It will get better. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Rate and Review! I noticed some of you have favorited our story but I would love to hear your opinions it will motivate me and make my day **

**Plus, I'll love you forever!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Charlotte Harte

**ALBUS POV**

"Al-ly." _Wait, isn't that a girls' name?_ I turned anyway, only to see Adele Rubaud prancing up to me adding a pirouette at the end.

It was just after the feast in the Great Hall. I was glad to finally get back to my dorm yearning to read a book or study some charms.

But now Adele was here.

"Um, hi, Adele. How are you?"

"I'm so excited to see so much of you this year. First meeting tomorrow, don't forget."

"Yeah I know," well, since this conversation was going nowhere and I spotted my actual friends a little down the corridor, "I'm going to go catch up with some other friends. See you later."

Finally, I was with my friends. I could just relax and wasn't forced to make small talk.

I chatted with Charlotte as we walked along, although I was mainly just staring into her deep, beautiful, blue eyes. Our conversation morphed into talk about Adele Rubaud. I'd rather talk about something interesting, like Charlotte's muggle life or her family, but instead she continued about how absurd Adele was.

I mean, I didn't think she was that bad. She always seemed to be nice around us Slytherins, but Charlotte could not stand her one bit.

Now Charlotte's eyes were replaced by platinum hair and Slytherin robes. _What was Adele doing here?_

I hope this doesn't mean more stupid small talk. I know the rest of the group would reject talking to her. Everyone except Fred, that is. I could already see him flirting with her out of the corner of my eye.

I wasn't sure where to look. _To my right? Adele talking to Fred and attempting to talk to James. To my left? A bunch of first year Hufflepuffs. Look down? Then I would look as if…_

"Oh, Alby." _At least I don't have a girl's name anymore._

More small talk about being prefects followed. _Hadn't we talked about this five times already? I suppose she just wanted to show off to the rest of our group, but honestly, I had nothing more to say on the matter._

When she finally left, I heard James' voice shout, "Hey Adeley, nice nose!" Everyone started giggling around me.

Sometimes James can be so immature. Even so, he always knew how to make people laugh, something I could never do. Even I laughed a little at that one, as embarrassed of him as I was.

Her nose was still broken from the punching incident with Charlotte. In a way I was proud that Charlotte was sticking up for herself, but I had to protect her too. I wouldn't let her get in trouble for that in the wizarding world or allow her to let her emotions get out of hand.

"I don't see why you hate her so much. She isn't that bad." I wanted Charlotte to see the light in Adele. This hating Adele business could get out of hand again, and Charlotte was not getting expelled on my watch.

Charlotte protests against my Adele-defending argument. And now her hand is on my forehead, feeling my temperature, because apparently I'm sick because I think Adele is an alright person. My heart beats faster when her firm but delicate touch is on my head. _What was happening? Did my body just react to Charlotte's… flirtiness? Did Charlotte just flirt? Was I flirting back?_

We teased a bit before it was just us alone approaching the Fat Lady blocking the Gryffindor common room from any intruders.

"You're a lot of fun, Harte. Remind me again why we didn't write to each other during the summer?" Maybe I was on to something here. More of Charlotte was never a bad thing. She was one of my best friends. She knew things no one else knows about me.

"My dad, remember? He has been all panicky. I don't know why but he is afraid of people seeing your owl at our house. Although, we used to write before. I have no idea what is up with him lately." _Shoot._

"Lemon Drops," she added, "In honor of Dumbledore." Huh? I turned around to see the Fat Lady opening the passage to the red and gold lined common room. _Right. She was just repeating the password in order to get in._

"He is really starting to worry me," she said. I wanted to embrace her. Hug her to comfort her. I wanted her to feel safe because she was safe here.

"He'll be ok Char." I couldn't help but feel those butterflies coming up from my stomach into my mouth. I couldn't form sentences. My brain shut off. "He is a strong man. Just like you." There are those butterflies. _ARE YOU AN IDIOT? Did you just call Charlotte Harte a man?_

"I'm a strong man?" _Shit._

"No-no. I mean you are very strong b-but not anything like a man. You're the opposite. Well...of course you are you're a girl. A pretty girl. I-I-I mean just that, that you don't resemble a man at all!" I wanted to let her know how beautiful she really was. _She was definitely not a man, and I wanted her to just forget everything I had said. Why didn't I just stick to the embracing?_

I could see her confusion. I wish I had the skills of James. He knew how to get girls and flirt and not sound ridiculous every time he tried to talk to a pretty one. Thinking about how stupid I was around girls just made me more nervous. I blushed and looked away, but out of the corner of my eye, I think I saw Charlotte bite her lip. Now, I may not be good with girls, but I think that might be a good sign? Maybe she could get over all this giddiness and see me for whom I really am.

"You know, you don't have to be nervous around me. We've been friends for ages," she responded. _Why is she so perfect? Why am I so damn nervous?_

"I-I know. You're practically a sister." _What? No she's not._

"You can say awkward things to me anytime," Char continued. Maybe she's a little nervous too. I think those were the butterflies talking.

"Ok," I chuckled, not knowing how to respond without sounding dumb. "You're a pretty great friend Harte. Like one of the guys." _No she isn't! Are these butterflies trying to ruin my life?_

"Yeah," she replied. _Oh no, I might have blown it._

"Well I should get going. We have an early start tomorrow." I wanted to run away before I said anything else that would ruin my chances.

"Yeah...goodnight."

"Goodnight Char." The moment finally here, I embraced her into a hug. She was so delicate as I wrapped my arms around her, but I loved the way she fit perfectly within my arms, her head on my neck, leaning against me. Her soft hair brushing against my chin, her arms squeezing me tight, in the best way possible.

I saw something move in my peripheral vision. A Gryffindor? Staring from just within the passageway leading into the common room. But that was no ordinary Gryffindor. That was James.

I ignored James, for I didn't think he really mattered at the moment. I mean, I finally got my chance to hug Charlotte. I'm not even sure why it is such a big deal, but her embrace makes me feel at home.

"See you around Harte." I guess I had to release her sometime, or she would wonder why I was still there, although I couldn't help but want her back in my arms, her hair against my chin.

As I walked down the corridors I had so many thoughts rushing through my head. _Why was I so nervous? I had no reason to be. Charlotte had been my friend for, well, forever. I mean, she was beautiful but I had never felt those feelings that I had._

But the thought of Charlotte Harte remained prominent in my head all night. Her beautiful eyes, perfect little nose, sweet smile, and the scent of warm cinnamon.

* * *

><p>I was waiting in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table, zoning out, looking in the general direction of the entrance for Charlotte, and hardly eating my breakfast of porridge and a biscuit.<p>

"You mean you would actually shag Mona Stringer?"

"Yeah, I mean have you stood behind her in line during Herbology?"

Typical James and Fred, no respect or filter on what they say out loud.

Just then Charlotte walked into the Great Hall with Rose, laughing over something Rose had said.

"Now that Charlotte, her sass really turns me on," I overheard Fred murmur.

"FRED!" James and I both scolded in unison, both shocked and appalled by what he said.

I looked up to find James' stare meeting mine, an awkward silence looming over the three of us.

"Awk-ward," Fred sang out.

Charlotte and Rose approached us then.

"Good morning, Albus," Charlotte chimed in a sing-song voice.

"Hey, Char," the still-looming awkward silence not helping at all.

I saw Charlotte throw a death glare and an eye-roll at James. _Huh. What had he done now?_ She and Rose continued on down the long table to where some of the other fifth and sixth year girls sat.

"Um, what was that?" Fred questioned.

"What was what? Pshh," James tried to avoid his question, obviously uncomfortable.

I guess I better go see what's up with Char. She seemed pretty upset with James.

"Gentlemen," I got up to leave.

James tried to relieve the awkward by continuing on to Fred about all the "hotties" in herbology.

"Hi, Char. Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," she replied quickly as I took a seat next to her.

"I'm not stupid, Char. You can trust me. I know something's up."

She sighed, "You can read me so easily."

"You don't make my job too hard," I smirked playfully, trying to ease the tension. "So it was Jamesy, huh?"

She chuckled, "Well, yeah. He's just being weird. It's just…"

"ATTENTION STUDENTS," shouted a very flustered sixth year Ravenclaw carrying stacks of parchment and too many clipboards to handle from the front of the hall. "This year the students' committee has prepared a Halloween Ball in celebration of the commencement of the new year at Hogwarts. It will be held on the 31st of October." Charlotte and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes together. "The dance will occur here in the Great Hall. Here are some flyers. Give them to your friends, and spread the word."

Just then, the sixth year tripped over a familiar white cat with one blue eye, one brown, sending flyers flying through the air in every direction. One landed directly in my hand. I stared at it and then realized the Ravenclaw heaped on the floor trying to collect everything. Right. I should help the poor thing. Charlotte joined me in helping collect the flyers and reorganize the girl, while Adele rushed to tame her sinister-looking cat.

We sat back down, the flyer still in my hand. "You think it'll be any good?"

"I guess we'll see on the 31st," she continued. We both laughed at the obviousness of the speech.

"So anyway back to James, I think that's where we left off."

"Right," Charlotte continued on, "Well it's just, when I got back to the common room, after everyone had gone to bed, he started yelling at me. He was talking about how he thinks people don't understand me because I'm confusing and that I should make good decisions. I don't know, he kept blabbering about stuff like that. He seemed really upset with me, but I have no idea why."

"Well, I think you should talk to him. That's the only way you two will work it out. And I know you guys are good friends." I think that was good advice, right? Even if James was stupid and a flirt, he was still her friend and part of the family.

"Thanks, Al. You always know what to say," she leaned in to give me a hug. I put my arms around her and squeezed tight. "You really think he'll come around?"

"Yeah, I do, Char." At least I hope so. I wondered why he was being so protective and weird around her.

All the girls at the table were giggling. They pointed and stared in the direction of James. They obviously wanted to know who he was taking, and secretly hoped it was them. _Why were they so oblivious to his player qualities. Couldn't they tell that he would get with anyone willing and attractive?_

I could see Fred casually stretching to flex his arms and flip his hair around, trying to be sexy. He apparently thought all eyes were on him. I rolled my eyes.

We stared back at each other. Those eyes; so beautiful…

She nervously played with her hair and cleared her throat. Right, I should probably say something to relieve this silence.

I heard the deep chime of the swinging pendulum in the clock. It rang seven times. The prefect meeting, 7:15.

As I abruptly got up to leave, a combination of our words: "Uh, well, I, I'll, should," all ending up in one place.

Charlotte's face. In my face. It all happened so quickly. I guess we had the same escape idea.

But now our faces, only centimeters apart, were almost touching, still as ever. We shared that moment. The moment where you see the love reflecting in her eyes. The moment where you know she is the one. The moment where you have to have her, touch her, be with her. Every. Single. Day.

"ALL PREFECTS TO THE DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS LECTURE HALL," a classroom big enough to hold us all. But that voice. That sing-song, high-pitched voice, just had to interrupt the perfect moment. "Alby, we wouldn't want our house prefects getting a bad reputation for being late, now would we. Oh, was I interrupting something?" _Oh, now she caught on_.

"Uh, um no," I said, slowly stepping away from Char. "Well I guess I should go…"

"Yes. You should now, Albus," Adele agreed too quickly.

"Alright, bye, Albus. I'll see you… Soon." She seemed forlorn. Rather saddened. We would see each other soon though. I really hope so. It's hard to stay away from her.

She was the one.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**HARLOTTES POV**

The booming ring of the clock tower disrupted the awkward silence between Albus and me. We both started muttering our excuses to leave the Great Hall when suddenly blue clashed with emerald as we faced each other, our faces just centimeters away. He was so close. It was so tempting not to just kiss him right then and there.

"ALL PREFECTS TO THE DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS LECTURE HALL!" a shrill voice I recognized far too well announced. I glanced over to where James was sitting. Something was off with his usual comical, lively personality. The warmness in his eyes was replaced by a fiery rage I had never witnessed before. The biscuit he was holding in his hand crumbled through his clenched fingers.

Adele Rubaud's screech disturbed my thoughts as I spun around to meet her menacing glare as her devious cat hissed at me.

"Oh, was I interrupting something?" _Oh did you not notice, prat?_

"Uh, um no," Albus said, scooting away from me. "Well I guess I should go…"

"Yes. You should now, Albus." _How about no._

I was finally having some alone time with Albus since summer and who has to ruin it? Adele Rubaud. She was really starting to get to me this year.

"Alright, bye, Albus. I'll see you soon…" I murmured, slightly disappointed.

Through the corner of my eye I could see a distressed James angrily shoving books in his Quidditch bag. Our eyes locked as he began to storm out of the Great Hall. _I was not done talking to him about last night! _As he heard my footsteps behind him he quickened his pace.

"James!" I called out. All eyes were focused on James and me.

He flinched at the sound of my voice but continued storming out of the Great Hall.

"James Sirius Potter!"

Before I knew it I was following James onto the Quidditch pitch.

"James! James! Stop dammit!"

"What?" his voice exasperated from across the field.

"What do mean what? You've been acting like a git!"

"Oh you are one to talk Miss Goo Goo Eyes."

"What could have I possibly done to you this time?"

"Nothing, because toying with my emotions doesn't register with anything in your eyes."

"I have not been 'toying with your emotions.'"

"OH REALLY? Throwing yourself at me and then pulling away, caressing my face, falling on me."

"Um…you fell on me."

"Not the point! How are you so damn blind! I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE THE BLOODY FIRST DAY I MET YOU, CHARLOTTTE! EVER SINCE YOU RAN INTO ME AT KINGS CROSS!"

The silence engulfed us in an awkward pause. _What was I supposed to say to that? I mean James was a good guy. He was a player but I don't deny I've never felt feelings towards him. He made me laugh and he could always cheer me up. James could make me happy, but could he ever replace Albus? _

"I-I don't know what to say," I started as he began to walk over to where I was standing towering over me.

"Don't say anything," he replied filling the space in-between us as he grabbed onto my waist leaning in to press his lips against mine. His rough lips pressed hungrily against mine as I grabbed onto his curly brown hair. I felt so safe in his arms as he leaned over me, deepening the passion. Right now, in this moment, I could not think of anything else but James Sirius Potter and how he made my stomach twist.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: An Interesting Pair

**JAMES POV**

Orange. It was everywhere. It was the color of my mother's hair as she fussed over my dressing robes. It was the color of the pumpkins that decorated the corridors and the Great Hall, each holding a different facial feature, some meant to make you laugh, some to make you think, others to frighten you. It was the color of Char's eye shadow and dress as I held her in my arms, carelessly twirling as I performed majestical footwork I never knew I was capable of.

The Halloween Ball had turned out to be everything I had wanted it to be. I felt oddly high, as if I was actually a puppet on a string or I was a cloud way up in the sky, riding upon the wind.

Is this what love feels like? I ask myself as I stare into the depth of the blue eyes in front of me.

"James." She emitted almost impatiently. I looked back at her confused. _Was I doing something wrong?_ Did she not like this song? Or maybe she was thirsty.

I looked questioningly at her face and only found bliss in return, so why was her voice so off tone with her expressions?

"James. If I have to call your name one more time, I swear to all that is holy, I will dump this water vase over your head."

I laughed in an attempt to play off her weird behavior but I the only thought running through my head was What The Bloody Hell was that supposed to mean?

"I warned you..." She said in a sing-song taunt.

"I'm sorry, but what the hell are yo—" And that's when it hit me. Literally.

The icy wave splashed across my face and torso. I shot up immediately, blinking like mad, trying to get the bits of ice chips out of my eyes.

"Seriously?" I yelled.

Once most of the moisture was off of my face I opened one eye slowly, taking in Fred's face.

"I hate you, Weasel." I mumbled laying back down only to shoot up once more because my bedding was still soaked.

"Hey mate, don't go off on me. You wanted me to wake you up early so we can get down to breakfast before the 5th years eat all the food. O.W.L.S. studying, remember?"

We made it down to the Great Hall in good time, way before most of the 5th years even decided to wake up. We took our normal place halfway down the Gryffindor table. It was the cool place to sit, so obviously it belonged rightfully to me and my mates because honestly we're about as cool as it got around here.

I grabbed a bit of everything close to me, some porridge, some rolls, some eggs and bacon, some kippers, some corn flakes, some toast, you know, the usual. I stuffed the entire contents of our table into my mouth, trying to get that awkward, unfamiliar feeling from the pit of my stomach. I couldn't believe that yesterday evening had gone the way it had.

Now don't get me wrong, I had snogged many a hot girl in my short lifetime but I had never experienced anything like that before.

I'm glad that eating in silence was the norm every morning due to the fact that Fred and I ate like wild monkeys or else Fred might've noticed my unusually deep thought.

I looked at Fred. Or maybe he wouldn't notice. He was too busy eyeing fucking Mona Stringer. It was then that Charlotte walked into the hall with Rose. I'm sorry but I'm going to say it: Hot damn. Thank you, God.

I mean really, who the hell can rock those hideous black skirts like that?

When they walked past our section of table Char and I shared a secret glance. I swear I even saw her blush. My eyes followed her long after she turned away from me. After she sat down I turned my attention to my plate, smiling at its contents.

"Why the hell are you so happy?" Fred asked seriously.

I shook my head as I grinned and shot a glance down the table where the girls sat.

"Oh my god," Fred laughed, throwing his head back. "Dear Merlin, please tell me you got with one of them. And by one of them I mean Stringer because, man, if I can't hit that the next best thing would be letting my best mate have some."

"What?" I responded, dumbfounded. "That's gross."

"Are you kidding me? How hot would that be if we got with the same girl," Fred leaned in and whispered to me.

"Fred, stop. That's disgusting."

I looked back at Char and found her staring at me again. Her cheeks flushed pink and smiled as she looked back to Rose.

"Look, I'll tell you if you can keep your fat mouth shut about it, okay?" I told Fred sternly.

"James, mate, you know me," Fred smiled mischievously. "I live for secrets."

I inhaled deeply and mumbled Char's name as I exhaled at breakneck speed.

"Charlotte?" Fred asked questioningly. "Charlotte what?"

"Charlotte. I got with Charlotte." I said, lowering my voice and my head. "Well, I mean not like that. But yeah. We kissed."

"Seriously?" Fred whispered across at me.

I looked up from the table to see him grinning from ear to ear.

"Pound it." He shoved his fist at me.

"Don't be childish." I said, smiling back at him but he wouldn't lower his hand.

"Don't leave me hanging." He taunted.

I rolled my eyes and kept eating as Fred finally lowered his arm and continued eating as well.

I found myself out in the grounds next to the ancient oak that lived directly adjacent to the Black Lake. I wasn't exactly sure how I'd gotten there but I do remember sputtering some lame ass excuse about studying oak leaves for Divination to anyone who tried to chat with me on my way out here.

And to be perfectly honest, I think everyone believed me and left me alone because a) no one pays enough attention in Divination to even know if I'm lying or not and b) even if I was telling the truth, who the bloody hell would want to come along anyway? I mean besides the Ravenclaws of course. Unusual little buggers they are, they're a bit freaky and willing to try anything, if you know what I mean. They say it's all in the name of education but it's a little hard to believe someone genuinely being that lame.

Freaky Ravenclaws aside, I was glad I made my way out here. This oak has been my private sanctuary since I was a ridiculously cool first year. It was my favorite because it was so outrageously old that the branches hung in a way that their leaves blocked out the castle and the only place left to look was the water with it's beautiful mountain backdrop. It was the perfect place to daydream about the perfect girl.

At least it was perfect until Al and his big fat mouth had to come along and ruin everything, as usual.

"James! James? You in there?" Albus yelled through my wall of leaves.

"No, go away," I mumbled back, hoping he heard this disdain in my voice. This was not a good time, Al.

But like any annoying little brother, Al made his way through my leaves and sat down, without any permission might I add, right now next to me and against my oak.

"James. I need some advice," Al started shyly then quickly added. "Some girl advice."

"Girl advice?" I asked. "Al, why on Earth would you need girl advice?"

"Why?" he snarled at me, "Because I have a girl problem, James!"

"Oh Albus," I sighed. "You know I'm not the right person to come asking questions about periods. Go see someone in the hospital wing if the bleeding gets too severe."

Al punched my right arm with a lot more force than necessary.

"You know that's not what I mean." Al began to get up. "But if you aren't willing to help me, I'll go somewhere else."

"Al, wait. Please come back and share with me what deep, dark questions have been just eating away at that beautiful, little heart of yours."

"Ok," He agreed and sat down again, this time directly in front of me. "But on the condition that this stays between us and you take this seriously."

I crossed my fingers over my heart.

"Now tell me what's on your mind, little brother."

"Well, you know that ball that's coming up?" I nodded. "Well, I need to know how to ask someone, a girl, out to it."

"Al, it's quite simple actually. I'm going to relay onto you my secret ingredient to a fail proof pick up line." I started to lean in and signaled for Al to do the same. Once he was close enough I whispered, "Use your words."

I pulled back and grinned but Al didn't look too pleased.

"You said you'd take this seriously."

"I am. I'm being one hundred percent serious, little brother. Using your words works every time. I promise." I patted his knee.

"See I just don't think that'll be enough though," Al sighed. "The girl I want to go with is majorly out of my league."

"How far out of your league are we talking?"

"Char."

And with just one word my brother made me hate him even more than imaginable. I plastered a forced smiled onto my face.

"Wow. You're right. That is way out of your league." But right up my alley.

Al cupped his face in his hands and groaned.

"I'll tell you what, though. Why don't you go for someone like...Adele?"

"Adele?" Albus looked at me as if I had two heads. "Why would I ever want to go with _that_ to a ball?"

"Albus, that is very rude. I mean have you ever even given her a chance?" I questioned.

He shook his head.

"There ya go! Why, where would humanity be if we never gave the unknown a chance?" I asked. "No where, that's where. So suck up your little man child pride and ask out Adele for the good of humanity." I smiled and clapped his back. "Who knows. It may even make Charlotte jealous."

And with that inkling of a lie I could tell in Albus' eyes that he was sold.

"Yeah, okay!" He stood up and held out his hand to help me up.

I pulled apart my leaf wall and poked my head out onto the grounds.

"And speak of the devil! There is Adele now!" I sang cheerily. "ADELE! OVER HERE!"

I waved my arms up and down trying to catch her attention.

"What?" Albus tried to grab a hold of my arms and pin them to my sides. "I'm asking her out now?"

"No time like the present, little brother." I grinned back at him as I saw Adele beginning to flaunt her way down to us.

"I thought I was going to have some time to think about this. Like a day or two." Al sounded quite panicked.

"Please. Albus, have I ever steered you wrong?" I asked innocently and laughed when Al glared back.

"Hey James," Adele purred as she neared us, her hand flailing in what was supposed to be a dainty wave. "Hell-o Alby." She licked her lips and she gave him a once over.

'Alby' looked like he was going to be sick.

"Adele, my wonderfully charming brother here had a very important question he wanted to ask you, didn't you Albus?" I smiled at my brother adoringly.

"I must say James; I was rather hoping you would be asking me a rather important question." She came forward and fingered the lapels of my robe. I grabbed her hands and slid them to her side.

"Sorry, love, but I'm kind of taken." Adele pouted and Al shot me a questioning look. I winked back. "I'll leave you two crazy kids alone."

As I walked back to the castle I couldn't help the enormous smile that grew across my face. Halloween Ball, here I come. Charlotte Harte, here I come.

* * *

><p>I chewed on the end of my pencil, leaning over on my science bench next to Fred, staring at Charlotte Harte.<p>

We were in potions class; a sixth year class, but because Charlotte was so bloody smart she was a year ahead in potions. Maybe she could whip us up a little love potion before the ball.

She turned to her left looking over at me. Time for the charm.

Except not.

I casual leaned back, stretching my arms out casually flexing to show my rock hard muscles, until they knocked over a vial that crashed to the floor focusing everyone's eyes on me.

All the girls giggled at my mistake and flirtatiously wrapped their hair around their fingers.

Ladies, please. I "shyly" smiled, turning my head to the side to hide half my face in order to play up each of their flirty acts.

I looked up to Charlotte, who upon seeing me, raised her eyebrows. She wasn't part of my many followers, which was strange, because I mean I'm, well… me.

"Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind, do pivk that up," the potions professor orders.

All of my average-rated girls rushed over to clean it up yyalling over each other, "No, James, I'll get it," or, "Don't worry about that. You wouldn't want to mess up your robes in the potion."

As flattered and understanding as I was, I looked to Charlotte to see where she stood on this situation. She just looked down and shook her head.

I could hear Fred in the background saying, "Ladies, stop fighting, there's enough of Fred to go around."

Please.

They were all over this right here, dumb ass.

When they finished, the professor continued on with the lame, as usual, day-dreaming worthy leture.

"Mr. James Potter." I looked up to the head of the class where Professor Montgomery was holding a piece of parchment in one hand and a bowl full of other pieces in another. What had he been talking about during my daydream about Charlotte?

"What?" I questioned, figuring that was the best way to find out what was happening.

"Your partner?" For what? I had to have a partner? An assignment?

All the girls were staring at me hopefully from their chairs. They couldn't get over me, could they? I don't blame them.

Fred stared , raising his eyebrows and motioning toward himself as if my choice was obviously my best friend, Fred.

Well, it would have been, but I had a better, hotter idea in mind.

"Charlotte. Charlotte Harte."

The mob of girls gasped and Fred glared at me. Charlotte looked up from her doodling, her face read an expression of confusion.

She slowly got up, moving to my bench, making Fred get up from his seat, his eyes glued to me with a death glare.

I mouthed, "Sorry," in his direction even though I wasn't sorry that I got to sit with the Harte hottie.

She sat at the bench and looked ahead as the other names were being drawn.

I cleared myt throat.

She looked up.

"Uh, hey, Char," I stuttered. What? I never stuttered! I do everything with the utmost precision possible. Especially talking to girls! And besides, Charlotte hangs out around the family so often, she was practically on of us. I always had a secret crush on her, but never let it show. I mean that's the way the cool kids played it. But was I slipping up? Besides, it was my final chance: my last year here at Hogwarts and then any guy could get all over her without me knowing or being there first to check her out.

I guess I really did like her, but I wasn't admitting anything yet.

"Hello, James," looks like you upset your posy, didn't you?" I looked up from Charlotte to see every girl staring at us.

"Hey, I can't choose everyone to be my partner, now can I. I-I mean, I want you to be my partner. Like, I picked you for a reason, I mean," I stammered through the easiest of sentences. What was happening to my usual suave capabilities?

"James, I get it." Not sure she did.

We both waited for further instruction in silence. Professor Montgomery wrote our assignment on the board: a lab described in our potions books.

There was one placed in the middle of each of the science tables. I reached to get it. Maybe I would impress Charlotte by being proactive, since she was so smart.

Too bad she had the same brilliant idea. Our hands collided, making us both flinch backward, creating an awkward silence and leaving the book in the middle of the table.

"Oh, no, you go ahead," I insisted.

"Oh, uh, sorry," she sputter grabbing the book.

Well despite my charmingly good looks and, well, charm, this was super awkward.

The class want too much better. It was a little less awkward when we started working because we could talk about the lab, but there was something in the air.

I had to try another move if this was going to work.

Charlotte was working over a small cauldron, adding this and that.

The next step was to broil it. She looked a little confused, so I thought I would play up the charm and confidence. I wrapped up arms around her, guiding her hands in smooth movements, adding the Dragon skin to the cauldron myself and stirring the solution. She paused, not moving.

"Uh, James?" she whispered.

"Yes, Charlotte?" I whispered back into her ear.

"Um, everyone is staring. "

I cleared my throat and moved away from her as she turned around to the back of the room and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out.

Once again, the mob was looking. I can't help my looks!

The perfect move was ruined! It would have worked. Stupid girls.

The rest of class went by in a semi awkward fashion. It wasn't too bad because knowing each other so long, Charlotte and I could make conversation somewhat well.

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLOTTES POV <strong>

James Sirius Potter continued to occupy my mind for the remainder of the day. I found myself staring off into space and touching my lips where his had been not too long ago. I had been kissed before but never has a guy kissed me the way James did.

My thoughts were interrupted by the shrill voice of Professor Dunbar. "Charlotte. Charlotte Harte."

I mumbled nonsense snapping back into reality. "Umm, hmmm, Wolfsbane."

"Correct." He eyed me curiously.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Rose questioned raising her eyebrows at me.

I blushed looking at the ceiling. Rose was my best friend. Should I tell her?

Professor Dunbar then left us an individual assignment to complete by the end of class before he disappeared into his office. As soon as his black cloak was out of sight the classroom went mad discussing the Halloween Ball excitedly. There were papers flying everywhere. The only students actually working studiously were the Ravenclaws and Rose of course.

"What's this?" Fred teased snatching Roses paper up from her desk.

"Fred! Give it back!" Rose ordered flailing her arms in the air at an attempt to snatch the paper back but doing so unsuccessfully.

Before I knew it James was by his side chuckling at his silly cousin.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked looking up at James who smirked at me.

"We have a free period."

"Shouldn't you two be using your free time to do something more productive like, gee I don't know, studying rather than disrupting our class?" Rose scolded. She was fuming.

"Yes, Aunt Hermione," James jeered, sticking his tongue out at her.

"James! Don't call me that!"

"Then stop acting like her! Lighten up!" Fred barked.

I wasn't about to leave Rose fending for herself.

"Rose is right," I added. "Shouldn't you be working on our project, James?"

"Oh hello beautiful," Fred flirted wrapping an arm around me, "I didn't see you there."

James faked a smile punching Fred a little bit too hard on his arm.

"Ouch, Mate!"

James gave him a stern look, a warning to shut up. Rose eyeballed James suspiciously. I guess I would have to tell her about the kiss eventually or she'd pick up on James odd behavior.

An awkward silence loomed over us. It was broken when Mona Stringer, a 5th year Ravenclaw, pranced over to us grabbing onto Fred's arm flirtatiously.

"Hey Fred!"

Fred gawked at her, practically drooling. What a pig!

"Hello Mona, you're looking beautiful as always."

She blushed a deep red, her green eyes sparkling. Was she really eating up all this bullshit?

"I was wondering who you were taking to the Halloween Ball."

_Oh no Mona! You can do so much better! It's Fred, c'mon! You're too pure, too nice!_

"You of course!" _That has got to be the most pathetic ask I've ever heard._

Despite my unspoken pleas Mona's face brightened up at Fred's lame invite. Which wasn't really an invite at all.

"Lovely! I'll see you then." With that she skipped away a smile on her face. Mona is going with _him_. Poor girl.

"I thought you hated dances," James added.

"Yeah but I don't hate shagging. C'mon, mate, have you seen her? Thank Merlin!"

Rose and I scoffed in utter disgust. Damn Weasel.

"Are you," James cleared his throat nervously. "Are you going to the ball with anyone?"

"Nope, just me and Rose."

"Actually," Rose interrupted, "someone asked me."

I playfully pushed Rose around, a grin growing on her face.

"What? Who?"

"Oh, you don't know him." Rose was blushing madly now. This was big! Rose had never gone out with anyone before. James was looking sternly at Rose. He was very protective of his family.

Professor Dunbar retreated from his office and announced the end of class. The students poured out of the classroom chatting excitedly.

"Hey Char!" I spun around to find James struggling to keep up with my pace due to the mob of people, and when I say people I mean girls, attempting to make small talk with him. They were pathetic. I don't even know why the kiss mattered to me. Obviously he has kissed a lot of girls so why am I any different? He could be with anyone at this school so why would he want me? He wouldn't. I rolled my eyes at the girls and continued walking to the Divination with Rose.

I felt a firm grip on my arm pull me back from my escape attempt. I looked up at James protesting to follow him but his grip was too strong. I had no choice. He led me into an empty corridor where we hid behind a pillar.

"Can we talk?" He asked finally letting go of my arm.

"I don't really have a choice."

"Look," he scratched his head, looking for words, "about yesterday…"

"What about yesterday?"

He looked at me stupidly, obviously I was absurd.

"The kiss, Charlotte."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Look James, I like you but I'm not sure you're ready to be with someone like that."

"I don't think I understand what you mean."

"In a relationship, James. You were confused, ok. You're not in love with me."

"Okay," he admitted. "Maybe I was a little too intense but I really like you Charlotte. Every day I look forward to seeing you."

"What about the secret admirers?"

"Well, it's no secret," James mumbled sarcastically.

"James!" I scolded punching him lightly on his arm.

"Ouch! Alright, alright. What about them?"

"James," I began. "You are with girls all the time. I know you've shagged like half this school!"

"That's not true," he responded looking down at the floor. "That hurt."

I closed my eyes, realizing the sting in my voice.

"I'm sorry, James, I'm just scared. I don't want to be hurt."

"You won't be! Charlotte all those girls mean nothing to me!"

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"You know what? In 3rd year I was totally in love with Jennifer Styles."

"That girl who graduated last year?" My jaw dropped as I stared at him in disbelief.

He ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I brought her flowers on Valentine's Day and you know what she did? She threw them on the ground, stomped on them, and told me to get a life."

That was harsh.

He continued, "That's when I gave up on girls I suppose. But Charlotte when I'm with you I don't think about that. All I think about is your laugh and your smile and how you are the purest thing in the world. And it gives me hope. Charlotte, give me a chance."

James was genuine. He was actually genuine. He cared about me. I cared about him but I still had feelings for Albus. It felt right though so I reached up to his jawbone slowly bringing him down closer to my lips. Our lips lingered there for a moment; I could almost taste him again.

"HEY MATE, THAT'S WHERE YOU WEN-OH!" Fred interrupted.

I pulled away frowning at him.

"Don't mind me here, finish off." Fred taunted but it was too late, the moment had passed.

"I'll see you later James," I sang walking back to the library.

I swear I could hear James punch Fred because Fred responded with an obnoxious "OUCH!"

Maybe just maybe I had feelings for James.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Rejection

**CHARLOTTES POV**

"ROSE, I'M NOT GONNA DO IT!"

Rose had been nagging me for days about asking Albus to the Halloween Ball but there was no way I was going to embarrass myself like that.

"Come on, Charlotte! What have you got to lose?"

"Um, my dignity," I retorted.

"Charlotte, just trust me! I happen to know from a_ very_ reliable source that Albus is kind of into you."

"Really?"

Was it possible that Albus had feelings towards me? I mean, he was acting extra giddy around me recently.

The wise words of Annie echoed in my head.

'Take a risk Char, aren't you like a Griffin or something'

She was right, I was a Gryffindor and I needed to show it.

"You're right," I replied. A hint of hope fluttering in my heart. "I'm going to do it!"

"That's the spirit!"

As we strolled down the corridor we passed a courtyard where a group of irresponsible Hufflepuffs were up to their usual shenanigans.

In the mist of all the chaos was Albus sitting on a bench reading a book about Dragons, completely oblivious to the idiotic Hufflepuffs' ruckus.

"Oh," Rose squealed. "There he is now! Go, go, go."

Before I could even think Rose pushed me towards Albus making me awkwardly stand in front of his bench.

He peeked up from his book to see who was standing in front of him.

"Um-er-Albus can I talk to you?"

He closed his book removing his black messenger bag from the bench and scooting over so I could take a seat next to him.

"Oh hey, Char. What's up?"

I looked down at the ground shyly biting my lower lip from nerves. It was really starting to be a bad habit.

"So uh-you know, the Halloween Ball…" I started, my heart pounding against my chest.

THUD. THUD.

"Are you, uh, going?" I muttered out, searching his eyes for an answer.

He grunted. "I think it's rather overrated, but it'll be nice. So-uh yeah."

THUD. THUD. THUD.

"Oh, cause I was uh-I was wondering, um." I glanced down at my shoes frowning. I was such an idiot. I was already stuttering. He raised an eyebrow looking at me utterly confused.

"I was wondering…" I continued, swallowing back the nervous tone in my voice.

THUD. THUD. THUD.

I looked around nervously, was it possible everyone could hear my heart beat because it was all I could hear.

"I was just-," I searched my head desperately for words but instead all I could hear was my heart.

THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD.

"What color tie are you wearing?" I blurted.

Really Charlotte? Are you an idiot? God, I've known him for 5 years and I can't even ask him a simple question!

"Oh, uh, I guess I didn't think of that. I'm not the one to make fashion decisions." He looked more confused than ever. "I guess, um black? Or whatever my mum might send me."

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Oh, that's nice. Y-You see I wanted to know because…because…"

He stared at me in anxiety waiting for me to ask what was on my mind.

THUD THUD THUD.

I opened my mouth slowly about to spill what deep question had been occupying my mind when the shrill voice of none other than Adele fricking Rubaud interrupted yet again.

Maybe she needed another punch in the face.

I turned around to glare at her and tell her to get the hell out when I noticed her prancing up to Albus. To my Albus. What the hell did she want?

"Alby!" She screeched taking a seat between me and Albus. She was in an obnoxious proximity of me. She needed to move before I hexed her.

She shoved me off the bench with a swift scoot of her hip making me fall off and onto the muddy ground.

I stood up scowling at her in disgust, shooting daggers at the back of her head.

Bitch! I turned around to find a massive mud stain on the back of my arse.

That was it! Bitch needs to go! I searched in my cloak for my wand but stopped when I saw Adele reach for Albus' cheek and gently caress it! AND HE WAS LETTING HER!

OK, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?

"So Alby, my dress is going to be purple and that means you need a purple tie!"

Wait, wait, wait. What?

"And I want to talk pictures before and I want a corsage!" She demanded. "OH AND YOU BETTER BRING ME TULIPS! NOT ROSES! NOT DAISIES! TULIPS!"

She was ordering him around like an elf and he was sitting there and taking it!

But there were other things to worry about other than Adele's usual rudeness.

ALBUS WAS GOING WITH ADELE FUCKING RUBAUD TO THE HALLOWEEN BALL!

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?

I was fuming inside. I wanted nothing more than to strangle Adele with my bare hands and then strangle Albus!

What was he thinking? Adele Rubaud? Really?

This had to be some cruel joke or a nightmare but I pinched my skin desperately and I wasn't waking up. This was real!

I clenched my hands into fist, staring at the two of them in disgust.

"Oh Char, I didn't see you there! Maybe you should try growing," Adele taunted, raising a hand above my head signifying my height. I pushed her hand down harshly rolling my eyes. "Albus and I have a lot to do before the ball, so I'm afraid he doesn't have time to talk."

I stared at Albus angrily. "I see-"

He had betrayed me. He knew I hated her! Why would he do this to me?

"Bye!" I spat at Albus turning on my heels trying to get as far away from them as possible.

Between Adele tugging on his arm and stroking his hair all Albus could manage out was "Oh,uh, er-bye."

"Bye Chaaarrrr!" Adele sang, obviously pleased at my harsh reaction.

I simply flipped her off continuing to walk away without looking back once.

I heard her scowl at this which made me smile a bit.

I was done playing nice.

I stormed down the empty corridors and away from the castle. I was furious. I trusted him. I trusted him.

Where was that damn oak tree James wanted to meet up by?

I stood near Hagrid's Hut looking for the damn tree. There were oak trees everywhere!

This gave me time to think about what I had just witnessed. He was with Adele. It was too late. I had waited too long. I was such a coward! Why was I even a Gryffindor?

I got my hopes up for nothing. Disappointment is all I could feel. A terrible feeling stirred in my stomach, I felt sick. My heart actually ached. You know the type where it feels like someone just stabbed it. I blinked away tears trying to hold it in.

"Charlert?" I spun around to find Hagrid towering over me. I looked up meeting his concerned gaze. His hair had gone gray and he had wrinkles under his eyes. He was an old, worn out man yet he still worked as groundskeeper. He loved his job and he wouldn't quit until the day he died.

"Hi Hagrid," I attempted to sound cheery but the tears streaming down my face deceived me.

"What's wrong Charlert?"

"Oh just rubbish."

"Would yer like to come inside fer a cup o' tea." He had the same kind smile on his face that I remembered since first year. He was always so caring looking out for us kids. We were so preoccupied in our own lives we forgot to visit Hagrid like we used to when we were younger.

"I'd love to Hagrid but I really need to find James. We have a Potions project due on Wednesday."

"Oh well he's probably by his oak tree, right thur," Hagrid pointed to a massive oak tree with the leaves that poured down its branches creating a private enclosed area, just like James had described.

"Thanks Hagrid," I hugged him goodbye, completely enveloped in his massive arms.

I began to walk away before Hagrid stopped me in my tracks.

"And er Charlert, whatever it is, just give it time, things aren't always what they seem."

"Thanks," I smiled wiping my dried tears away.

I made a note to myself to visit Hagrid more.

I made my way towards the oak and under the wall of leaves to find James sitting in the grassy area working in his Potions book rapidly scrawling down something in a notebook. That was a first.

"Hey," I muttered. He turned around to look at me. When he saw my expression and the smeared make up on my cheeks he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing can we just get to work."

"Charlotte," he soothed caressing my face, forcing our eyes to meet. His warm brown eyes pouring into mine. It slightly comforted me.

This closeness, this warm feeling, reminded me even more of Albus and what I thought we had.

"Albus," I choked, tears streaming down my face once again. "He-He is going to the ball with Adele!"

James' eyes widened, he must have been just as shocked as I was.

"Oh," is all he managed out.

"I'm so stupid! I actually thought he had feelings for me! I'm an idiot why would a Potter boy have feelings for _me_? I just thought that maybe he did. I got my hopes up for nothing. I was going to ask him to the ball and he rejected me!"

James closed his eyes trying to figure out what to say.

"Charlotte there is something I have to tell you..." but I didn't listen to him. I needed him to just listen.

"And now I'm going to look like a loser hanging out by myself at the Halloween Ball because I waited too long to ask him! And everyone is already going with someone! What am I supposed to do?"

James looked around nervously, which was very unlike him.

"Y-You could go with me?"

"You?"

"Yeah," James continued. "We're pretty close and Charlotte, I like you a lot. I have for a long time."

I looked up to meet his gaze. He pulled a strand of hair behind my ear gently grabbing onto my face, a hand on my cheek.

"And Charlotte I would never hurt you the way he did."

His warm brown eyes, the flutter in my stomach, the smell of autumn, a gust of wind.

It was the perfect moment so for once I stopped being a coward and followed my heart.

I gave into him, crashing my lips against his hungrily. I needed the pain to go away and James was the perfect dosage of painkillers.

We sat there for a while kissing each other grabbing for each other's bodies desperately in seclusion. It was perfect.

"Yes," I whispered into his chest as he held me.

"What?"

"Yes," I repeated. "My answer is yes."

He beamed down at me kissing my forehead lightly.

I was going to the Halloween Ball with James Sirius Potter. Maybe I was good enough for a Potter boy. James was here, he was my present, and he cared about me. It was time to move on.

**JAMES POV**

Things with Char were great. But how else would they be? We were loving every moment spent together and couldn't have enough of each other.

Now that we were a "couple", we could be seen around the school together. Of course, my followers- all the girls- were upset, but, hey, I couldn't please them all.

Today we were to practice the traditional dances with the rest of the Gryffindor house so we wouldn't all look like a bunch of uneducated idiots.

Well, I could always pull out my suave moves anytime.

I could tell Charlotte was nervous when we entered the practice hall because when I looked down at her she was biting the nails of her free hand; the other in mine.

I gave it a squeeze, and when she looked up at me, her other hand dropped and she bit her lip, embarrassed.

I let go of her hand, wrapping my arm around her waist and bending over to kiss the corner of her mouth lightly. It was a sign of encouragement.

And that she would be getting some after.

We walked into the hall and lined up across from each other, the way everyone else was.

We were instructed to hold our partners; my hand on her waist, her hand on my shoulder, our free hands connected like any old dance position. We closed the gap between us, pulling each other closer.

This was more like it.

Charlotte's eye fluttered around the room; she was biting her lip again.

I freed my hand from hers to lift her chin so we were looking eye to eye.

"Char, I'm right here, so you have no reason to worry," I said, quite sincerely actually.

"That _is _my reason to worry, James," she stressed.

Wow I made her worry? But, we were a couple and as satisfied and confident as that made me, she was supposed to feel perfect around me.

"You have absolutely no reason to worry. I think I have a bigger reason to worry that Mason over there won't steal you from me." We both grinned, looking to the corner where a nerdy third year stood, his only friends, his books that he carried around. I would have absolutely no remote worry over him stealing anything from me, other than my potions book. And I didn't even know where that was.

We were shown the steps and once the music began to play we were to start dancing. Of course I picked up the dance quite easily, for I consider myself one of the more skilled dancers here.

However, each time I moved one way, Charlotte would have the same idea, and our feet would collide.

Then our shoulders.

Then our legs.

And even our heads once.

She tripped over my feet, and I would catch her in my sturdy frame. She would look up to me, embarrassed, but I would only smile and kiss her as I pulled her to her feet.

"I can't do this, James. I count in my head one-two-three-one-two-three," she said in a tone to mock the squeaky mouse of a teacher, "but every time I just- I can't!" She was getting frustrated so I had an idea of my own.

Screw the mouse.

"Step on my feet."

"What?"

"Well? Get on."

She looked down at my feet in question, and I nodded her forward. We grasped hands, waist and shoulder.

When she was on, I twirled, following the steps precisely. A smile spread across her face, and mine reciprocated.

She threw her head back and laughed. After too much twirling, I set her back on her feet, but we continued to cling to each other for support.

We shared a moment of silence, still standing only an inch or two apart. We looked into each other's eyes, and before I knew it she was kissing me.

And I was kissing back.

We ignored everyone else who stared in the room, because they didn't matter.

Only we mattered, and I could even be falling for her.

Albus, Scorpius, the mousey teacher weren't even remotely on my mind.

The class was dismissed and Charlotte and I, hand in hand, left the hall.

We ran off to go somewhere private.

The first place I could think of was my old oak. I hadn't trusted anyone with the secrecy of its magnificent hideout qualities, but I figured Charlotte was different from the rest of the girls. She was down-to-earth, she was real.

We ran down the grass hill and through the curtain of leaves, until we were lying just before the tree, laughing.

We tried to imitate the dancing professor, but simply could not. We laughed at our failures and jokes, until our stomachs hurt, and we could feel a second set of abs coming on.

We rolled over to face each other. We smiled at each other as I stroked her cheek, and then her hair, pushing it away from her face and behind her ear.

"James?"

"Yes, Charlotte?"

"Thanks for today. I had a lot of fun. It reminded me of when I was little girl, dancing with my dad. Like home," she smiled.

I responded with a kiss, more passionate than the one in the hall. Our lips met, and they formed to make a harmonious bliss. They fit each other perfectly, as we hungered for more, searching each other's face for something to pull closer.

I wrapped one arm around her waist and one, stroking her neck. I pulled her into me, and we laid there. Kissing. In paradise under the old oak tree.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys so me and Emma are going to be updating a lot more now. In fact the next couple of chapters are already written. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but please expect an update every 3-5 days, possibly every day if it is possible. Please review! We desperately need your opinion. Thank you

-Maritza


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Only Mystery Lies Ahead

**ALBUS POV**

Rose, Charlotte, and I sat in the Great Hall, eating our breakfast of porridge, quietly and rarely talking.

The talk turned to the Halloween Ball, the latest hot topic in everybody's conversations.

"So who is this mystery man, Rose?" Charlotte prodded.

"It's a secret," Rose taunted in a playful, sing-song tone. "But more importantly is what is going on with Al," she said, trying to change the conversation, direct it towards me.

Too bad she was a sharp shot. She hit me directly. Dammit, Rose!

"Yes. Albus," Charlotte said with an edge of loathing in her voice, motioning for me to say something. I guess she still hadn't gotten over that I was going to the ball with Adele.

They caught me off-guard.

"Uh, well, I guess it will be fun."

"Yeah, you'll have lots of fun with the whore who will shag anyone for anything." Maybe Charlotte was getting jealous. I guess the plan was working after all.

"Hey, it's not like that," I had to defend Adele though. Besides, that would probably make her even more jealous. "And I think most of those rumors are false."

"Yeah right. You can tell they're true by looking at her."

"Have you gotten to know her?"

"I'm just saying, I don't care for your date choice."

"Well don't be too quick to judge." I know I had resulted to defending Adele, who I wasn't the biggest fan of, but she was being a bit harsh.

Rose cleared her throat, realizing she crossed a line, making the conversation awkward, "Well, anyway, Char, since you don't have a date for now, you can hang out with, my date and me."

"Well, I don't know if this date of yours is some big creep, but that doesn't even matter. I have my own date."

Rose's mouth dropped, "What?! Who?!" I was dying to know the same thing. I felt a weird sensation creep through me. Was I jealous? I mean, I did want to go to the ball with Charlotte and it was kind of weird, now knowing she actually had a date.

Part of me wished I had just asked her, because now that she was taken, I knew I couldn't have her. At least before this I knew I could go to her at any moment and she would be free.

"'It's a secret,'" Charlotte used Rose's words against her, but they laughed anyway.

"I'm going to figure this out eventually," Rose replied. I would hate to figure this one out. "So is he tall?"

Oh, God, not this…

"Yes."

"Dark?"

"Yes."

"Handsome?"

"Yes."

"Quidditch player?"

"Yes."

Why did they have to do this?

"Wait! Don't tell me! It's Josh Farroway! Tell me it's him!"

Well, he was a block-headed jock. If she went with him, I would have to do something about that. He would try to do things to her, and she was too… Too pure. I wanted her to stay that way. I wanted to protect her from those blockheads.

"No!" Well that was taken care of.

"Dang it!"

"You'll never guess," Char continued to taunt.

"Oh, yes I will," Rose claimed.

"Oh, Alby!" Adele's voice interrupted their laughs and bantering.

She was walking over to us when I saw Charlotte grimace in disgust.

"Hi, baby," she replied. What? Why did she call me that? We aren't even close.

"Uh, hi." Charlotte practically gaged.

She sat down next to me. A little too close actually.

"So, what are you doing?" she asked.

Charlotte replied before I could, "Oh, nothing, absolutely nothing, or, wait? Do you mean before you so rudely interrupted us?"

Adele shot her a look of disgust and I tried to somehow convey to Charlotte to let her be.

"Well, that doesn't matter because I'm here to see my _boyfriend_," Adele responded. She faced me and grabbed me in her hands, pressing her lips onto mine.

What the bloody hell is going on?

She continued to kiss me, throwing herself on me, and pressing her lips on mine, changing their position every now and then.

What the hell? I wasn't even expecting this! Or enjoying it for that matter! And since when did she do this to me? We've barely talked.

She continued 'making out' until Charlotte was so grossed out she got up saying, "Merlin save me."

Adele temporarily paused as I caught my breath. She turned around to face Charlotte, "Nice chat, sweetheart."

Charlotte stormed off, scowling, Rose following close behind her. Maybe this wasn't so bad. I mean, I think Charlotte could actually be jealous! And that's the way James said I should play it. He knows everything when it comes to girls, so I went with it anyway.

But after Charlotte and Rose left, the uncomfortable level only rose. I scooted away from Adele and got up from the bench. I mumbled an excuse and started to walk away.

"Wait, Albus. Don't you owe me something?" she said in her 'flirty' way. I looked at her questioningly. She approached me saying, "You owe me a little for back there."

She nodded to the spot of our latest make out session. Wait, scratch that. Our _only_ make out session. And in a way, I hoped there wouldn't be another.

"Um, Adele, I kind of have to go now."

"Oh I see, you just want to make it up to me later," she purred, winking and making a kitty claw with her hand in the air.

Okay, that was just weird. I got out of there as quick as I could.

Well, I guess I was satisfied. Charlotte was jealous and things were on track.

The thing I wasn't satisfied with was Adele's kissing. It was so sloppy and, well, gross. Why did guys want to shag her?

I pushed the idea from my mind and chose to look at the positive

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLOTTES POV<strong>

I stormed out making my way towards the Black Lake. That was absolutely disgusting. They were disgusting.

They were completely different people. They were on completely other sides of the spectrum. Albus was white because of his purity, kindness, and selflessness. Adele was like as black as night because she was a slut, a bitch, and I hated her. Maybe opposites did attract but it doesn't mean they fit together.

I needed to forget about being with Albus because he was obviously very happy with Adele. The way he defended her, ugh, completely sickening.

It was time to move on to bigger and better things. Like James Sirius Potter. I smiled to myself just thinking about him and how he made me feel free, like a bird soaring above the sky.

"Hey Harte!"

I knew that voice and something smelled like a weasel, Fred Weasley to be exact.

"Yes, Fred," I groaned spinning around to roll my eyes at him.

"Don't need to sound so harsh," he accused. "I'm only here to deliver a message."

I stared at him expectantly awaiting his message but he only looked at me blankly.

"Well?"

"Oh right!" God it's amazing he passed 5th year. "James wants to meet up with you. He said it was for a surprise."

"Ok. Where?"

"It's a secret," he replied putting a finger to his lips. "I have to take you there myself. No one else knows about this passageway."

"Ok," I furrowed my brow at Fred following him through the castle until we got to an old secluded Sphinx Statue.

"In there," he said pointing at the statue.

"Fred it's a statue."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. It's not just a statue. It's a secret passageway. James and I came across it in 1st year and have been using it to sneak around since. James is in the tunnel, it leads to-er-Honeydukes."

"Okay?"

"Oh, just move over," Fred pushed past me knocking on the Sphinx's head twice.

Suddenly the statue began to move blinking its eyes and stretching its marble body. It yawned once before looking down at us both.

"We need to get through."

"So you do," said the Sphinx. It had an airy almost dream-like voice. "First, you have to answer a riddle."

"Oh not this again!" Fred complained throwing his hands up in the air.

"At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?"

Fred scowled, "Just let us in!"

The Sphinx frowned down at Fred growling like a lion.

"The stars!" I blurted. Fred looked at me completely shocked.

"How the bloody hell could you figure that out so quickly!"

"It's easy. They only come out at night without being told."

"That can't be it!"

The Sphinx smiled down at me happily, "Correct, you may proceed."

Fred was gaping at me.

She lifted her wing allowing me to crawl through a small opening that I couldn't even imagine James crawling through. Maybe he used a Shrinking charm to get through.

I slid through the small opening landing on my arse as I hit the bottom. Lovely.

Once in the tunnel I noticed the horrible stench of what appeared to be mildew and mold. I gagged trying to hold in my breakfast covering my nose from the rank odor.

I walked down the tunnel for who knows how long and still no sign of James.

I continued down the passageway until I came across a black door on the ceiling.

Where was he? I sat on the dirt floor of the tunnel underneath the door waiting for James. Five minutes passed and I just couldn't stand the smell anymore.

Why would James even meet me in here? He wasn't completely romantic but he wasn't an idiot. Why would he think this awfully disgusting tunnel would be a place to give me a surprise?

Then it hit me. James never wanted to meet me down here. Fred just told me this so I could get out of his way because I had been stealing his "best mate."

Fred did this on purpose. And now I was stuck in a smelly, dirty tunnel all by myself.

I could try the black door. It might be my only chance at freedom.

I unlatched the door and pushed forcefully on it.

Not a budge.

I pushed again.

Nothing.

Oh god I was going to rot to death in this tunnel smelling like shit. Dammit. I swear if I did get out I was going to beat the crap out of Weasel.

I needed to keep trying.

Push.

Push.

Push.

Push.

BOOM!

The door finally flew open with a huge crash when it hit the solid ground. I climbed out of the tunnel and into…into…I don't even know where I was. The room was dimly lit by a candle and I could only make out barrels of wine or brandy or something.

I continued on into the next room where a group of mysterious and terrifying witches and wizards sat cackling and boasting about their lives in slurred speech obviously drunk.

This must be Hogshead.

I searched desperately for a door, an exit to escape but instead I ran into two huge surly, sinister looking Slytherins. I recognized them as 7th years.

"Look what we have here!"

"Oh! We have a little Gryffindor. Looks like she wandered into the wrong shop."

"Look," I interrupted trying to push past them. "I'll just be on my way."

"Oh where are you running off to this time, huh?"

"Yeah," he whispered in my ear sending a shiver through my spine. "Why don't stay here with us baby doll?"

I gulped holding back a scream.

"Hey! Fletcher! Gorgoff! Back off!"

I spun around to see none other than Scorpius Malfoy staring back at me. He had icy blue eyes, a pale complexion, and spiky light blonde hair.

"Follow me."

Follow him? I didn't even know him! He could be a murderer or a werewolf for all I know! I raised an eyebrow unsure of what to do.

"Unless you'd rather stay here of course."

That was all it took.

"No thank you."

I followed Scorpius out of Hogshead hearing a few murmurs and cackles as we passed a group of middle aged wizards. They were drinking fire whiskey and were missing almost all their teeth and had looked as if they hadn't bathed in ages.

I was more than glad I had decided to follow Scorpius out.

Scorpius and I walked down the narrow street littered with the many leaves of autumn. Shades of orange, yellow, and red that reminded me of back home. We walked in silence hearing nothing but the crunch of leaves beneath our feet. This was awkward. I wanted to thank him but didn't know how to without sounding lame.

"Thanks for saving me back there."

"Yup." Really? That was it? Just 'Yup.'

"I'm Charlotte."

"I know."

I waited in silence for him to introduce himself. It was the proper thing to do when you first met someone but I was thoroughly disappointed when he just stared blankly ahead.

"And you're Scorpius," I clarified.

"Last time I checked."

I stared back at him shocked by his lack of manners. He met my gaze smirking down at me like I was absurd. Was he serious?

"You don't have to walk me all the way to the castle. I'm a...big girl." Big girl? Really Charlotte?

He looked down at me scanned my body trying to hide his smirk.

"Doesn't look like it." He held up a hand over my head signifying my small stature.

"I mean I can handle myself." He was getting really irritating.

"That would explain the Hogshead incident," he added sarcastically.

"Hey! I can take care of myself ok? I just wasn't expecting that."

He raised his eyebrows at me shaking his head with a permanent obnoxious smirk plastered on his face. He _did_ think I was absurd.

I decided to explain why I was in Hogshead in the first place.

"Fred tricked me. Damn Weasel. He told me I was going to meet James. Of course he lied. James is my..well I don't really know what he is. I like James I really do but you see I liked this other guy, Albus, his brother, but he doesn't really fancy me anymore."

Why was I telling him this?

"Yeah I know him."

"You do? Right, you're both in Slytherin. Does he ever talk about me?"

Scorpius looked down at me studying me carefully. He looked like he was genuinely trying to remember. Before he could open his mouth I interrupted.

"Don't answer that. You probably think I'm crazy. I'm telling my whole life story to a guy I met in a pub." I tried to ease the tension by laughing only making it more awkward than it already was.

"Do you ever stop talking?" He retorted. When I looked up he didn't have the forever sarcastic grin on his face but a genuine one. A genuine smile. He was only teasing me. Maybe he wasn't that bad.

As we continued on our way towards the castle a group of five 6th year boys I noticed much too well began insulting Scorpius. I recognized some of them as James' friends on the Quidditch team.

"Hey Scorpius! You preying on another innocent mudblood to murder or do you just take them to daddy to kill."

I frowned at the boy and barked, "Shove off!"

"We're only trying to save you, honey. Run! Run for your life!"

Scorpius just stared numbly ahead. The boys eventually barged into Honeydukes like a bunch of blithering idiots.

"Why do you let them talk to you like that?"

"I'm used to it."

"Doesn't it get you angry?"

"Yes but I have to be the bigger person. If they see that I let it get to me, they win." I never thought of it like that.

"Don't your friends say anything?"

"I don't have those."

"Oh."

Suddenly Scorpius was no longer sarcastic and witty the rest of the walk and I made me uncomfortable and sad. Scorpius was nice and he seems like he wouldn't hurt a fly people were just idiots. He needed someone. He needed a friend. And despite me sounding like a child I knew I had to say it.

"Y-You know, maybe...maybe I could be your friend."

"You?" He looked down at me questioningly.

"Yeah I mean you seem nice enough." I smiled up at him trying my best to make him smile too. "You know, if you need anyone to talk to I'm here."

He studied me carefully before the corners of his mouth tugged up into a smile. Another genuine smile.

"Thanks. You're different than people make you out to be."

"Thanks I- wait, what do people make me out to be?"

He chuckled at my response shaking his head mockingly at me. Before I knew it I was laughing too. Scorpius was also definitely not what people made him out to be either. He was nice. And he was my new friend.

Our fun and games was interrupted by the booming voice of James. At the sound of James' voice Scorpius went rigid again. The sarcastic, funny boy from before had vanished. He was now back to his mysterious, serious self. I knew that he wasn't really that way. I had discovered that only moments ago so why was he wearing a mask again?

"Charlotte I'm so-" James began but stopped when he saw Scorpius by my side.

He wore a look of hatred on his face that I had never seen before. Beside him were Albus and Rose.

"What is _he_ doing here?!" James barked shoving me behind him defensively having a stare down with Scorp.

I was Scorpius' friend, well, we just met, but we are kind of friends. And friends don't let their other friends mess with their…er-friends.

"_He_ was just saving me because your stupid friend got me involved in the first place!" I shouted, boiling with anger.

"Well, just stay away from him," James warned.

Scorpius clenched his fists into a ball. I noticed Rose looked anxious and tense. She was staring at Scorpius, studying him very very carefully. This was unlike her.

"I'm not three! I can take care of myself! You don't tell me what to do!" I was fuming now.

James opened his mouth again to utter something most likely insulting to Scorp again but Albus stepped in front of him intervening.

"Just leave it alone! We're done here!"

James stormed off probably pissed that I was standing up for Scorpius. I looked over at Rose who was still staring intently at Scorpius. He met her glance and I swear I saw them share a secret moment, an unspoken language.

I gave Scorp one last reassuring smile before heading back to the castle with Rose. Albus followed soon after but I swear I heard him thank Scorpius for keeping me safe.

We began walking back to the castle when suddenly my head felt heavy and my vision was fuzzy. Pain. Pain shooting up my spine and enveloping my body. And then I black out.

* * *

><p><strong>JAMES POV<strong>

I was particularly displeased with Charlotte as I walked away from the awful scene.

She had been standing with Scorpius! And talking to him! What did she think she was doing? He was even wearing a Slytherin tie! That should have been enough of a warning. Those Slytherins are always rats.

Especially Malfoy. She could have been in danger with him. His whole family is nuts and he could have turned on her at any time.

She shouldn't have been hanging around him. And she shouldn't be thinking that it is okay.

Even so, it was also partly Fred's fault. He would be getting it after this. Maybe a punch or two would do him good.

He put her in actual danger and was not going to get away with messing with my girlfriend.

_THUD._

I flipped around to see Charlotte laying on the grounds, surrounded by Rose, and Albus who was brushing her hair out of her face and feeling her cheeks for their temperature. Get your hands off my girlfriend, you rat!

By the time I got there, Rose was beginning to panic.

"Rose, everything is okay," Albus tried to soothe as I reached around Charlotte trying to find a pulse. She looked fine, her chest slowly, but shallowly rising and falling.

"We can take her to the hospital wing," Albus suggested, trying to put his arms around her to lift her.

Even if he could, which I'm sure his muscles are no match for mine, I shoved him out of the way, onto the ground, I started to say "That's my girlfriend, you git" but then realized Albus had no idea about Charlotte and me, and as happy as it would make me crushing him like that, I knew he would figure out what I had done to him.

Instead I said, "Shove off. You couldn't handle her if you wanted to."

I carried her to the hospital wing with Rose trailing behind me. I think Albus stayed behind, probably too hurt by my comment. I didn't care though. I had bigger concerns. Like the one hundred five pound one in my arms.

Thank God I have muscles of steel from Quidditch.

Charlotte was unconscious for quite a while, but the nurse said she would be just fine. She had merely fainted from dehydration or something of the sort.

When she finally came to, she looked confused. I clasped her hand between mine, and once she realized it was me she scowled, quickly pulling her hand away from me.

"Charlotte," I started.

"No, James, you shouldn't have treated him like that. You were a jerk back there."

I soothingly brushed my hand along her cheekbone saying, "I'm sorry, Charlotte. I overreacted. But the fact of the matter is that, I guess I was jealous," was not, who could compete with this? "And maybe I do get a little overprotective, because, well, I'm just afraid of losing you."

Although some of that was just to make her feel better, a lot was actually genuine. I would be crushed if she was taken away. I had come to care for her, and genuinely like the girl that had been around for so long, I was just too stupid to see her.

I did care for Char, but one thing she could not change was my hatred towards Slytherins.

"James," she said softly, reaching up to my jaw bone, pulling me closer to her. "You don't have to worry about a thing."

She pulled me closer until our lips met and we were connected again at last.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Betrayal

**ALBUS POV **

I had been seeing less and less of Charlotte Harte, and now that I was taking Adele Rubaud to the ball as instructed and recommended by my brother, James, I was seeing more and more of her. I trusted my brother with girl issues. He always did get the girls, right? I was never good at that, but he always seemed to know what to do.

I walked through the west corridor into the courtyard where couples sat, groups of friends studied, and professors overlooked unruly students.

I looked around, maybe for a quiet place under a tree to study for the OWLs or read about Jupiter's moons, but instead, I saw something rather upsetting.

Charlotte Harte: my Charlotte Harte, sitting with James Potter: my brother, James. On top of that, they were holding hands. Who was James to hold hands with her? GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER, YOU ARSEHOLE!

That wasn't all. She leaned in. NO THIS WASN'T HAPPENING! IT COULDN'T! This had to be a nightmare! Someone wake me up!

Despite my pleas in my head, I did not wake up. Leaning in farther, their lips met, and stayed there. Were they actually snogging? _How?_

Adele, the last person I wanted to talk to at the moment began, "Hey, Alby, I was thinking, about the ball-"

"SHUT-UP," all eyes now directed toward us two at my sudden outburst of fury.

"Oh, Alby."

"_Don't call me that!" _Now everyone was absolutely, positively staring, but I didn't care. I was done. I stormed away, not looking back as I ran off to Black Lake to clear my head of the awful sights.

I threw stone after stone, attempting to skip them on the surface of the water to make delicate, duplicating rings bounce in all directions. Instead they plunked with a loud splash on the first touch to the water making waves of angry rage.

_How was this happening?_ _Was this a setup? Did James tell me to take Adele so he could have Charlotte all to himself? He knew she would go off when she realized I was taking Adele Rubaud. I AM NEVER LISTENING TO HIM AGAIN. I HATE HIM. I HATE JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! _

I was so enraged and busy with my throwing, getting more vigorous every second, I didn't notice a slender, hurried figure approaching me.

"Albus, come down from there. Come back to the castle, you'll freeze out here!" Charlotte attempted to soothe.

"Oh, and now you expect me to always follow your _wonderful_ advice," my exasperation and sarcasm enunciated, "Did you really think I wouldn't be upset by _that? _How could you not tell me? How could you do something like that to me?"

"Do what? You had your chance, and your brother took his. He's just… He's just…"

"Just what, Charlotte?!"

"Better than you!" she then stormed off, angrily, half-running to the castle. Probably going to go snog James again and laugh over my humiliation.

How could she say that? He was a pig! But apparently she had made up her mind. And that meant she would mean nothing to me now.

Both of them. They played me and I hated them for it. I would never forgive them; what they did was unforgettable.

Of course James had masterminded this plan. He had planned it all along. Of course, a girl meant more to him than his own damn brother. He didn't care what I felt, he only thought of himself and the next girl to shag.

Everything had turned around in seconds, and now I hated them.

Plunk, splash.

Plunk, splash.

The clock struck 4.

Plunk, splash.

5.

Plunk, splash.

6.

Plunk, splash.

7.

Plunk, splash.

Today being a Saturday, a prefect meeting was being held in the Defense Against the Dark Arts lecture hall at 7:30. Within all my rage, which was only beginning to wear off, I realized I had to attend the meeting. It took time to get across the castle to where I needed to go, so I rushed up the cobblestone to the south entrance.

I saw Rose standing against the side of the arch way, looking through her dark velvet handbag for who knows what type of makeup or beauty product.

Although I tended to keep to myself here at Hogwarts, I needed someone to tell, to vent to.

"Rose, rose, I need you."

"Sure, Albus," realizing the look of anger and rage on my face, "Wha-what's wrong?"

"James, that bastard! He stole her! He took the girl of my dreams!"

"Albus," she started soothingly, "what?"

"Charlotte! He stole her!"

"What? No, James and her. They're a thing, you know? And what do you mean 'stole'?"

"You knew?! How could you not tell me!? A 'thing'?" more baffled than ever, "What do you mean they have a 'thing'?"

"They, well, are together, you know, a couple?"

I stormed away not wanting to hear more about how Charlotte Harte had slipped through my fingers.

I heard Rose calling from behind me, "Al, wait! Char is the-the girl of your…"

I didn't hear the rest and didn't want to. I was furious with all of them. They all knew. Everyone except me, and no one bothered to share.

* * *

><p>The prefect meeting ran late. Everyone was already in bed. Well, almost everyone.<p>

I heard voices coming from down the corridor. I stood, hidden from the view of the rule-breaking students, behind a cool, stone wall. I slowly peered around the wall, only to see James. One arm on the wall near Charlotte's head, the other wrapped around her waist. He talked smoothly to her as she batted her eyes and laughed flirtatiously at whatever he said.

She was obviously too blinded by his smoothness to realize that he was a player who only wanted the intimate aspects of a relationship.

"I don't want to go to bed," Charlotte whined.

"Well, you can come sleep with me if you'd like," James said coolly adding a playful smirk, biting his lip. I couldn't distinguish whether he was joking or serious, but joking or not, I knew that he would want something out of their relationship. I didn't want Charlotte to fall in any of his traps, but after what she had done to me: dangling herself in front of me, only to let me down and, without telling me, get with my brother, I didn't care if she fell for it.

Charlotte just giggled and made goo-goo eyes with James, kissing him lightly on the upper lip, thinking he was joking.

I was sickened by their lovey-dovey-ness and my lunch threatened to reappear. I was not seeing that fish again.

I walked swiftly from my hiding place, revealing myself to the 'couple'. My face read as if World War III had just started and my army was already defeated. I was raging, fuming, boiling with anger.

"Woah there. Why are you knickers in a bunch?" James called out to me. I almost didn't turn to face them. I could have continued on to my dorm to read my new book from the library, but then I heard it:

Charlotte's giggle. The one I used to love. The one that used to play over and over in my dreams.

Now, it was a menacing cackle. I flipped around to face them.

"Shouldn't you two be in your dorms?" making an emphasis on the s in dorms. "If you haven't noticed, it is quite late, and since I am a prefect, I can get you in all the trouble I want. Now, if I were you, I would head off to bed now, and not sneak out again, or when we catch you the second time, we might have to arrange a suspension with the headmaster." Feeling their newfound fear of me, I continued down the corridor toward the Slytherin dungeons.

* * *

><p><strong>JAMES POV<strong>

I untied the red ribbons that ensnared the brown paper package that held the powder pink dress for Lily, studded with salmon colored jewels, and the two dress robes fitted for Albus and myself. At least they weren't too shabby. They even looked new.

But this meant one thing: I had to deliver this personally to Albus. Well, shit.

I started with Lily's dress because I figured that visit would be much more pleasant than the one with my brother.

"Hi Lily," I walked up to her and her group of friends who giddily jumped when they saw me, whispering in each other's ears. "I have something for you," I sang out and held her dress in my hands which I had wrapped back up in the paper so she and her friends would be surprised out of the arrival.

She squealed with delight as she ripped off the paper. "Oh my goodness! It's beautiful!"

All of her friends agreed with awe. Once they were done cooing, Lily sang out, "So James, who are you taking to the ball?"

"It's none of your business," I taunted, crossing my arms.

"Oh, come on!" she playfully punched my arm.

"Fine. It's Charlotte," all her friends cooed and whispered amongst each other even more blatantly this time. Lily gave me a questioning look, but when I gave her a smile and nodded, she began to squeal with the rest of her friends.

I walked to the other side of the castle to the courtyard where Albus usual resided with the rest of the nerd clan.

I didn't want any interaction once so ever with the dag, but I had to get this to him somehow. I walked up to where he sat in the grass with his friends and tossed the package containing his robes into his lap.

"They're from mom. I guess she didn't know you'd be taking a good for nothing Slytherin as your date."

"I guess I didn't know you were so good-for-nothing that you would steal my date," he retorted.

I walked away from him before I was pummeling him to the floor. He was so immature. Typical little brother.

Besides I didn't think he was good enough for Charlotte.

Although, I did feel bad for Albus underneath it all.

I did because he seemed so giddy with pretty girls and didn't know how to act. Maybe he had a chance with this one.

At the same time, I didn't; I was the first one to like Charlotte. I had from the beginning, but then Albus had to saunter in on my budding relationship. I could have had something special with Charlotte a long time ago.

My regrets vanish every time I think of how he stole a girl from me. Albus, who hardly knows what a girl is, stole a girl from _me, _a charmer who can get whichever girl he wants. He just _had _to pick Charlotte, didn't he?

* * *

><p>AN- So I know this chapter was really short but trust me the next one will make up for it. The next one is the Halloween Ball! We're going to see some serious changes in the story.

What did you guys think about Scorpius in the last chapter? I just love their friendship.

And do you prefer James or Albus?

Let me know.

Thanks for reading.

Review.


	12. Chapter 11

So this chapter switches on and off from Albus and Charlottes POV, so sorry if its slightly confusing.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11:<span> The Halloween Ball

**ALBUS POV**

I pulled on the black, cotton pants, buttoned up the white, collared shirt, pulled the black length of fabric around my neck, forming a neat bow on the lower part of my throat, finally pulling the new, stiff jacket onto each arm. I smoothed the wrinkles from my pants, shirt, and jacket.

"Lookin' good," Scorpius joked, lightly punching me in the arm to cheer me up, since I had been in a gloomy mood lately.

"Not too shabby yourself, Scorp," giving him a half-smile. I hadn't been in the mood to joke around ever since I had seen Charlotte with James, but I didn't want to ruin the evening with my pity party.

Scorpius and I walked down the corridor leading out of the dungeons.

"Albus, I think we forgot our masks," Scorpius broke the silence whose only companion was the sound of each of our footfalls. _Right, it was required to wear a mask to the ball and without one you wouldn't get farther than the doors guarded by jack-o-lanterns. _At the moment, both of our faces were uncovered.

"Accio mask," we both said aloud at the same time, each having the same idea flash into our minds. Suddenly two plain black masks soared through the air of the halls, passing a few first and second years here and there. Everyone jumped out of the way as they flew across into each of our outstretched palms.

I placed the black square looking mask onto my face, waiting for it to catch onto the surface of my skin, and form itself to each of my features. We placed charms on the masks that would stick them to our faces and hold them there with no visible attachments. We were taught to do this in our charms class just for the ball. I looked at Scorpius whose similar plain black mask had formed to his owns contours, covering half his face in fabric.

We continued walking, nearing the stairs leading down to the entrance of the Great Hall. I paused at the top of the stairs to look up and take the whole scene in. There were jack-o-lanterns lining all the corridors and along all the walls, floating in midair. There were long fabric sashes that gathered along the walls making a pattern: up then swooping down, over and over. Black, maroon, orange, deep crimson; all the fall colors; up, then swooping down. There were candles hovering everywhere you could look. The decorations were actually quite magnificent.

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLOTTES POV<strong>

"Oh my," Rose squealed. "Twirl! Twirl!"

I obediently twirled around in a circle feeling like a complete idiot. The twirling was definitely not helping my nerves, in fact, it kept making my stomach do flip flops. If only Annie could see me now, she would be so proud that I'm finally dressed like a "proper girl."

"Do I really have to wear these high heels it's not like it'll make me any closer in height to James?"

"Yup, that's me, James the Giant." I spun around to see a completely different James towering over me flashing me a bright smile. He had on a white button-up shirt which was tucked into his slacks. He wore a simple black tie and black suspenders. His coat was hanging from his arm and he wore a simple silver mask for the unmasking at midnight. "Y-You look absolutely beautiful Miss Harte." _Stuttering was not usual of James. Maybe he was nervous as well._

My cheeks flushed a deep pink as I shyly smiled at him. He leaned down to press a sweet kiss on my forehead embracing me tightly.

"You clean up nicely," I complimented.

"So do you. I wish we didn't have to wear these stupid masks though. You are the most beautiful girl at this school; I want to be able to see your entire face."

We were interrupted by Rose who was clearing her throat obnoxiously. I shot her an irritated look. I forgot she was standing there.

"Oh well besides Rose of course," James smoothly covered up. She nodded at him approvingly.

"Oh stop flattering me," Rose sang. I smiled at her rolling my eyes at my ridiculous best friend. "We should probably get going." We nodded in agreement.

"My lady," James smiled holding out his arm to me as I linked mine with his. Never did I ever think I would be going to the Halloween Ball with James Sirius Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBUS POV<strong>

I looked up to the top of the flight of stairs opposite the Slytherin wing. My eyes met those of a girl in a beautiful red-orange dress, sparkling in the light of the candles. It draped in a way that flattered her every curve and dazzled with her every move. Her mask covered the majority of the top half of her face. It was a mixture of deep red and orange fit to match her dress. It was lined with rubies around the outside of the fabric that bent over her nose and curved up diagonally to points near her temples. She was truly beautiful.

She held the hand of a tall boy with a silver mask and stood next to a girl with red hair that looked like Rose.

The Rose look-a-like hurried down the stairs as she met the glance of Scorpius who had now left me, swiftly walking towards… Rose? They met in front of the entrance and he swept her into a hug, twirling her in a circle. She laughed and smiled with joy to finally see her date.

I noticed I had subconsciously started fumbling with my wand, still only halfway in my pocket from the mask incident. It tumbled out of my grasp doing several flips before crashing to the ground and continuing to do so down the flight of stairs.

I chased after the stupid thing, trying to grab at it every third step and missing by an inch every time. Bloody wand!

It fell down the whole flight of stairs rolling to a stop at the feet of a familiar brown-haired girl in a fiery red dress, but by this time, I was on my hands and knees trying to grasp the wand.

"Oh-um, excuse me, Miss," I muttered, getting up quickly and abruptly walking away from the whole scene. I was embarrassed, my face, thankfully hidden by the mask, was turning bright red.

The girl in the dress giggled. I immediately recognized the noise. It was Charlotte. Her giggle was sweet like honey and sent a ping of longing through my heart. Then I realized the tall boy from before had to be my brother. Of course it was. I can't believe I was too stupid to realize that that was him. The way he walked with his smooth glide and his defensive moves when he was near Charlotte.

As I walked away, I could feel James' eyes piercing into the back of head.

After Scorp had left me for… That must have been Rose! She was standing next to Charlotte on the top of the stairs. Well, once James figured that one out, he would not be happy with her. Oh, what did I care what James did? I hadn't spoken to him in what had felt like forever. I assumed we would both keep this up, but I wondered what would happen once Christmas break rolled around and Mum saw us keeping only to ourselves.

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLOTTES POV<strong>

As we made our way down the stone stairs of the entrance to the Great Hall my stomach fluttered with butterflies nervously.

"It'll be fine," James encouraged feeling my hand tighten. "I'm going to be right here the whole time." He gave me a reassuring smile as I looked straight ahead. On the opposite side of the entrance I spotted a very confused boy with jet black hair and a bow tie. He was fumbling with his wand in his pocket until he dropped it and was now chasing after it down the steps. Only one person was capable of embarrassing themselves that much and that was Albus. I could tell by the boy's body language that it was him. As we reached the bottom of the stairs so did Albus and it was by complete coincidence that his wand stopped right at my feet.

"Oh-Um excuse me Miss." _Yup definitely Albus. _ Despite my anger towards him I couldn't help but giggle at his sudden outburst of clumsiness. This was the Albus I had fallen for not the nasty one who has been parading around school. I have to say I was very shocked at his decision to dump Adele Rubaud after all.

Albus swiftly walked past the jack-o-lanterns and into the Great Hall disappearing from my sight. I glanced up at James who was looking rigidly straight ahead. He was obviously uncomfortable about the whole Albus thing. He had to have recognized him; I mean they are brothers for God's sake.

That familiar guilt washed over me remembering how I had basically broken them apart. I frowned at the floor feeling angry at myself. I had hurt Albus really badly because I was pissed off. This whole situation was my fault.

"Are you alright?" James asked stopping abruptly in the entrance of the Great Hall to look at me. I stared into his concerned brown eyes. James really did care about me. I could tell that all of those feelings he said that he has felt since we met were true. James cared about me and Albus didn't. If Albus did care he would not have asked Adele Rubaud to the ball, he would have asked you. Albus did not feel the same and I needed to get over him. And here I was staring into James' eyes finally accepting that James could take care of me. I am going to this ball with James and I'm going to have a great time.

I beamed at James, his eyes looking less concerned and more back to their usual warm color.

"I couldn't be any better," I smiled grabbing onto his neck lowering him slowly to my face level as I pressed my lips against his pulling him into the Great Hall.

"Hey lovers," a voice I recognized as Fred shouted. I looked at him, rolling my eyes.

"Hey man!" I didn't want to intrude on their bromance so I decided it would be best if I gave them some guy time.

"James," I began. "I think I'm going to go hang out with Scorpius and Rose, so you and Fred can spend some time together."

James pouted teasing me as I giggled as his attempt to be cute. "Alright babe, have fun." He leaned down giving me a peck on the lips.

I walked over to where Rose and Scorpius sat eating a mysterious looking food. "What is that?"

"Dragon Balls," Scorpius said. Rose spit out the food in her napkin coughing and sputtering. "I'm just kidding Rosie," he laughed, obviously amused, I soon joined in clenching my stomach from the laughter. Rose just pouted at us trying to suppress a giggle. "Oh come here, Rosie," he cooed.

She pushed him in protest until she finally gave in and kissed him lovingly. They looked absolutely perfect for each other. I could tell Scorpius really was in love with Rose and that she was in love with him. I wanted that; to feel like I belonged with someone.

As much I love James I don't think I'm in love with him. When we kissed it was nice but I didn't feel a spark. Is that even a thing? The Spark? Maybe it's all just rubbish from a cheesy romance novel.

"Oh I love this song! Don't you just love this song, Char?" Huh? Oh right, we are at a ball. I listened closely to the lyrics.

'_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor._'

"Um yeah it's nice." I never really listened to wizard rock, mostly just muggle music.

"It just describes me and Scorpius' relationship so perfectly!" _Yeah it also happens to describe me and Albus as well. Where was he anyway?_

I scanned the Great Hall until I finally spotted him making small talk with Olive and Amos, who appeared to be dating. I have to admit Albus looked rather ravishing in his bow tie and tux. He was laughing at something Amos had said slapping his leg with laughter. I miss that Albus. I miss being the one to make him laugh. He glanced over at me realizing I was staring in his direction. I gave him a sad smile and looked back down at the table in front of me pulling a strand of hair behind my ear.

The song had changed into a waltz and I noticed Rose and Scorpius getting up to dance. My heart began to race realizing I would have to as well.

"May I have this dance?" I looked up to see a very excited James standing over me with his hand held out.

"Why of course you may," I replied, trying to keep cool, but on the inside it felt like my stomach was about to explode from all the nerves. I took his hand as he led me through the crowd of 3rd year girls who were "too cool" to dance so they just watched everyone else. James' sister, Lily, was part of this group.

"Awwwww," she cooed. "That's my big brother." Some girls expressed their excitement at this as well but I could swear I heard some weep, probably at the fact that he was dancing with me and not them.

Actually now that I'm looking around it seemed that all the girls at Hogwarts were glaring at me with jealousy, even some 7th years. James could have taken any girl at this school, including Darcy George, a beautiful 7th year Ravenclaw, who was shooting me daggers from the punch bowl. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. So why was it that James chose me? I'm just your average Gryffindor girl. I'm not the bravest of the Gryffindors, I'm definitely not the prettiest, I'm smart but nowhere as smart as Darcy who has already made an invention at the age of 17, and I'm absolutely not as sweet or charming as the Hufflepuffs. So why me?

As we stopped in the middle of the ballroom floor I rested my left arm gently on his upper arm and my right hand clasped in his just like he taught me. He looked flawless. I glanced around to see people staring. I didn't like people staring. It made me nervous. As we began to move I stepped on his foot and I could hear some snickers from the people watching us, which again was everyone! I sighed, completely embarrassed already as we stopped and he lifted up my chin so our eyes would met.

"Char, it's ok. Pretend they aren't there, screw all those people. Just keep your eyes on me. It'll be just like when you were little, ok?"

"Ok."

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you." His warm eyes were so comforting. Of course I trusted him.

We swayed to the music gracefully, gliding across the dance floor. Every step, every beat, every move was breathtaking. The Great Hall was completely silent and I could feel eyes on us but I didn't care. Right now, looking into James' brown orbs I felt safe. I just might be in love with James Sirius Potter.

The song eventually came to an end but after that James and I were inseparable. There was a lot more dancing, flirting, giggling, and lots and lots of kissing. He'd kiss my lips, my nose, my forehead, my neck, and even my collarbone. If anybody looked at us they would think we were without a doubt in love. We didn't separate until James had to leave for the crowning since of course he was nominated for Head Wizard. With a sweet kiss goodbye he left me at the table with Rose and Scorpius. _Great, third wheel_. Of course, with my luck, a very slow romantic muggle song came on next leaving me alone while Rose and Scorpius left to dance.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBUS POV<strong>

Once I had made it well into the hall and the commotion made by all the first and second years that were awed by the extravagant décor, I had time to think to myself. But I liked this time alone. It gave me time to sort through all my thoughts and everything that had happened in the past few months.

Char really did look beautiful tonight. I had to keep reminding myself of the torture she put me through when she betrayed me in order to keep the thought of her from burning a hole in my chest.

There were so many conflicting thoughts. I mean, I loved her, but how could I love her if she was with my brother. And she didn't seem to love me back anyway.

This was all his fault, wasn't it? He was the one to direct me to ask Adele out, which only stuck a knife between us. We hadn't gone near each other since the lake incident when I blew up in front of her.

Looking back on it, I can't believe I let her see that side of me. I had been so enraged. She probably thinks I am a monster.

After I had brought so much attention to myself and publicly yelled at Adele, I couldn't bring myself to take her to the ball. I didn't even like her in _that_ way. I felt awful after I shouted at her, and then break up with her, but I knew it had to be done. I was too embarrassed and realized I didn't _want _to take her.

But she made off well anyway. She was "asked" to the ball by Alexander Stronghold, a tall, skinny, and reserved Slytherin, who wasn't well known. Personally, I think he took her because he had no one else to take and she was rather easy. She might have seduced him too. She had to have known he wasn't going with anyone either.

Either way, she was with someone, and hopefully happy with her partner.

I had ruined my chances with the perfect girl, I had to break up with one of the most cunning Slytherins, and now I was alone at a ball with no one to talk to. It was all on James. Why does he always feel the need to ruin my life?

Thanks, James.

My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, "Hey, Al, what's up?" Olive rang out.

She approached with a handful of other Slytherins.

"Oh, hey, Olive. Not too much actually," I half-smiled again, getting up to greet everyone "How's it going, guys?" Olive gave me a hug. She knew how to cheer a person up. She was quite sweet actually. Her boyfriend, (the only reason why I couldn't take a friend like Olive to the dance), Amos gave me a handshake along with several other Slytherins, all beginning to fill up the chairs around me.

I noticed I had chosen a table near one of the corners of the Great Hall, which was now filling with more and more people.

The table was filled and now everyone was chattering around me.

"So, Albus, you look nice, how long did it to tame that wild hair of yours?" Olive inquired. I had to laugh a little at that one. My hair was a mess most of the time. It was straight, but stuck out in random places around my head.

"A lot of water, brushing, mousse, and maybe a charm or two." I played up the conversation, deciding to actually have fun with my friends tonight, rather than dwell on the negative.

We laughed and talked about everything there was to imagine. We drank butterbeer and listened to the music. After hours of this, an ironic tune came on called "Wizard Love," a song by Meekakitty. It was an American band, but I had heard them before.

I looked around since my conversation with Cadmus, a friendly fifth year, had just ended. My gaze met Charlotte's, who was across the Great Hall. All I could think of was her hair brushing against my chin, her arms around my torso. The burning in my chest was unbearable.

We both quickly looked down, noticing the irony of the song, which described a Slytherin boy and a girl placed in Gryffindor, in love, that couldn't be together because of the differences of house.

I turned back to the table and stared down, tracing the lines on my palm with my eyes.

I wondered if she noticed the song, or if she had just been looking around the room. It was funny that she wasn't with James. I would imagine he would want to hang on to her pretty tightly, not wanting her to slip away from him.

"Al? Al-bus?" I whipped my head up to see the whole table staring at me. "Well?" Alanza, a girl from my mystical creatures class inquired.

"Well, what?" I asked, not sure what they were waiting for. Something must have come up while I was staring either at Char or at my palm.

"Do you want to go dance with us?" I would have said yes, but I couldn't move, my chest continuing to burn.

"You all go ahead, I'll catch up later."

"You sure, Al?" Olive gestured for me to join them in getting up and leaving.

"Oh, I'm fine for now, but thanks, Liv," I reassuringly forced a smile. It probably wasn't very convincing because she threw me a concerned and worried look, mouthing the words, "Talk later."

I gave her a nod, and then the whole crew left, not noticing the last interaction between Olive and me.

I sat there a while, not seeming to notice the overly romantic music playing in the background. I chose to stare at the ghosts and jack-o-lanterns that floated in various places around the room, scaring the younger kids by sneaking up behind them.

My mind travelled to the fact that I didn't have a date to the ball. I could see some second and third year girls staring in my direction and pointing, probably wondering why the Potter Boy couldn't find a date in the whole school. Well, I wasn't taking one of them, that's for sure.

I turned to face the dance floor so the girls couldn't laugh, point, or sigh at my depressed look. Right in the middle of it all, I could see the masked James and Charlotte twirling across the floor. All eyes were on them. Even mine.

I don't know why I chose to stare at _them._ There were plenty of other couples to look at, but I thought I'd join the crowd.

Once the song was over I turned back around to avoid any eye contact with either of the lovebirds.

In the distance, I could hear one of the professors trying to yell over all the commotion, and definitely not succeeding, about the nomination of the head wizard and witch of the night. Charlotte tried to describe this muggle tradition to me. Some sort of popularity contest in a big dance or something.

The professor called all the nominees to the stage.

As they were getting situated I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Olive standing over me.

"Hi there, Al. I thought you could use a little friend-to-friend talk," she said smiling. She was one of my true friends. I hadn't had many of those lately.

"Hi, Liv. Where's Amos?"

"He was one of the nominees for Slytherin," she answered, pointing to the stage. Of course he was. He was tall, handsome, smart, and pretty much everything else a girl would dream of in a guy. I didn't relate to him on too many levels, but Olive was lucky. I was surprised Olive wasn't nominated herself; she was well liked around Hogwarts.

"Are you still having girl troubles?" she inquired.

Olive was one of the only people I had trusted with this sort of thing. I had told her most of the story, but I kept some of it from her because I liked to just keep things to myself. I didn't want everyone knowing about my drama, just in case she did tell someone.

"Yeah. The fact that I didn't take anyone to the dance doesn't help either."

"Well, that's better than taking Adele," she was obviously not a big fan of Adele. "The best advice that I can give you to patch things up with your brother and Charlotte would be to talk to them. That's the only way you can make friends again. If you keep this ignoring act up, you'll never make it up to them and vice versa. You need to be the bigger person because, if I know James, he won't give in. Plus, he won't want Charlotte talking to you if they are together. I know things might not be the same as they were before," I hadn't told her exactly how close we were, "but you need to make sure you are okay with them. Besides, if I was single, I would definitely have gone to the ball with you," she gave me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Olive. You always seem to know how to fix things." She had a point. And she did know how to patch things up. She wouldn't try to sabotage me like James had done, so I thought I might as well try to fix things with Char while I could.

"If you ever need anything, Al, I'm here," she smiled, gave me an encouraging hug, and got up to get some punch with her other friends and watch the crowning of the witch and wizard.

I had to make things up to Char if I ever did get them back to even close to normal. I glanced over to her table and saw her sitting alone. I looked to the dance floor to see Rose and Scorpius swaying to the music, and even further back, I could see James gathered with the other wizards waiting for the moment of truth.

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLOTTES POV<strong>

I rested my elbow on the table, my arm supporting my head as I closed my eyes. God, was I tired.

"Excuse me, Miss. I was just wondering if I may have this dance."

I fluttered my eyes open half-expecting Fred or maybe James again. I couldn't tell whose voice it was I was too sleepy. But as I lifted my head to see who it was who was towering in front of me it was none other than Albus Severus Potter. I blinked quite a few times as I glanced over to where James had vanished to. I looked back at Albus and raised an eyebrow, slightly confused at what I should say as he ran his fingers through his hair messing up what he had tamed earlier.

"Sure," I replied getting up from my seat following him onto the dance floor passing Rose who gave me a bewildered look as I shrugged my shoulders in response. I turned back to Albus who was awkwardly swaying with the music next to me. He was adorable no matter how dorky he was.

"Here silly," I giggled, pulling him closer to face me. "It's like this." I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around my waist as I gently placed mine around his neck our faces inches apart. "And then you just kind of move."

He smiled down at me his emerald eyes sparkling. I missed this Albus. Even if he didn't feel the same way he was still my best friend and it was about time that we stopped fighting. My stomach was screaming as we swayed to the music. My heart was racing and the inside of my stomach tickled. I got goose bumps, I don't know why but I did and I couldn't stop smiling like an idiot.

'_Oh my hearts been tried time and again,_

_I always thought that it was me but,_

_I see now just how wrong I was._

_No, I haven't known you for lifetime but_

_Somehow I've never been more sure that you're for me._

_Baby please don't, don't leave just come and dance with me tonight.'_

For some reason Albus and I kept laughing at nothing. During some part of the song we began to dance like wild banshees. People were staring but we didn't care we were just laughing. Albus then grabbed me in his arms, our bodies colliding as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our foreheads touching, smiling up at him as the song came to an end. My heart ached in longing.

"Can we go talk somewhere private?" he whispered into my neck, sending a chill through my spine, making my brain go fuzzy.

"Yes," I mumbled as he pulled away leading me out of the Great Hall and into an empty corridor.

"Listen, Charlotte, I am so sorry. I haven't been much of a friend lately."

"No-no Albus, it's my fault too, I should have just told you-"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm the prat that yelled at you. I wasn't trying to hurt you when I was tricked into taking Adele."

"Oh well- wait what? Tricked? Who tricked you?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"Tell me," I said sterner this time looking at him straight in the eyes. He sighed as he put his face in his hands rubbing his temples, holding something back. I touched his jawbone tilting his head up to look at me. "Please," I begged softer this time. He closed his eyes in defeat.

"Fine, I wanted to take you to the ball but when I asked for James' advice he told me it would only ruin our friendship and that I should take Adele instead. I guess he was playing me the whole time."

"WHAT?! WHERE'S JAMES?" I was burning up with anger my hands clenched as I abruptly got up from the bench storming towards the Great Hall.

"Charlotte!" Albus called out after me trying to keep up with my pace but doing so unsuccessfully.

I stormed into the Great Hall my body shaking with anger as I scanned the room for James. He was smiling out at the crowd with a crown on beginning to walk off the stage. His eyes met mine becoming concerned when he saw my rigid body. He stopped in his tracks seeing Albus following behind me. Jealousy and betrayal washing over him as he stormed towards us grabbing onto my arm.

"What did he do to you?" James demanded protectively pulling me behind him as he stuck an accusing finger out at Albus.

"What did _he _do to me?!" I shouted pushing James away from me. "He didn't do anything. You're the one I'm angry with."

"What? Why? What did he tell you!?" He protested glaring at Albus who was scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Everything James! He told me everything! How you sabotaged my relationship with Albus! HOW COULD YOU! YOU WATCHED ME CRY OVER HIM FOR DAYS AND YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING! YOU PLANNED THIS ALL ALONG! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME! YOU USED ME!"

Albus looked at me, a pained expression on his face.

"Charlotte, I-," James started, walking towards me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU LET ME DOWN. DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME OR TALK TO ME. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ME!" Everyone was staring but I didn't care. "AND YOU!" I yelled turning towards Albus. "WHY WOULD YOU BELIEVE SUCH A THING? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT! IF YOU CARED ABOUT ME WHY WOULD YOU SO WILLINGLY LEAVE ME!"

"Charlotte," he soothed his voice cracking as he tried to place his hand on my cheek but I yanked it away in protest.

"NO ALBUS! STOP IT! I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOU. I CAN'T DEAL WITH ANY OF YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH."

Pain. Pure pain is the expression that washed over both their faces. Everyone was listening now and staring. Some were just shocked; some were shaking their heads at me. The music had even stopped too. My heart dropped realizing what I had done.

"I-I-I have to leave," I choked out. "I need time to think." I turned on my heels and ran out of the Great Hall. I could feel the tears escaping from my eyes, pouring down my cheeks. I didn't care if I ruined my dress. I could hear hurried footsteps chasing after me.

"Charlotte, stop!" Rose yelled as I stopped recognizing it was her and not James or Albus. She embraced me, stroking my hair to soothe me. I collapsed right there on the steps in front of the Fat Lady painting. I let the tears pour out of me, sobbing and gasping for air. I couldn't even manage out words, just cries. How could he? How could both of them? I trusted him, I trusted him.

I let myself fall for both of them and now I'm a mess. My entire world managed to build up only to be crushed again in only 10 minutes. I had nothing now. No James. No Albus. Nothing. I'm pretty sure every student at Hogwarts hated me now witnessing my outburst.

Rose helped me up leading me into the common room. The room was spinning and my head was throbbing. "Here," she said. "Lay down." I lay down on my bed, closing my eyes. I was still sobbing but no more tears were coming out. I watched as Rose sat in her own bed looking at me helplessly.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBUS POV<strong>

I walked over to where Charlotte was sitting. I could tell she was tired from the big night because her eyes were drooping and she was starting to nod off to sleep.

I made my move anyway, "Excuse me, Miss. I was just wondering if I may have this dance?" I think it is safe to admit I am a little awkward around girls.

She looked up sleepily to see who it was, and once she finally focused on my face, she was shocked to see the boy who had been ignoring her for so long who actually wanted to dance with her.

"Sure." I was surprised by her answer to be honest.

I lead her to the dance floor and then realized one thing: _I can't dance._ I moved to what I thought was the beat of the music, but by Charlotte's facial expressions, I could tell I wasn't doing it right.

"Here silly," she laughed and the put her arms around my neck to pull us close together. I wrapped my arms around her waist because that seemed like the appropriate thing to do since we were so close. "It's like this, and then you just kind of move," she instructed.

We swayed to the music smiling and staring into each other's eyes. Her smile was so radiant and her eyes sparkled in any light; you could stare into them and see for miles.

I was happy with this moment. It felt like there was no tension between us. Nothing holding us back. All was forgotten, and we could just start over. I wanted to freeze life in this exact moment, and keep it there, forever. She was the girl for me as she swayed back and forth in my arms.

Maybe she could forgive me after all.

We both realized we must have looked like complete idiots, because our swaying had turned to jumping and twirling and random movements that didn't make any sense. We couldn't stop laughing at our stupidity.

But his was the Charlotte I liked to hang out with. We made each other laugh, we could make fun of ourselves, and we could be ourselves when we were together.

I put my arm around her and pulled her close, foreheads touching.

Another freeze frame.

It all came to an ending much too soon. The music quieted down, not only to signal the end of the song, but also the time for the crowning.

I didn't want this moment with Char to end so I murmured so only she could hear, "Can we go talk somewhere private?"

"Yes," I was surprised and relieved by her answer again.

We walked through the hall to the entrance, my arm around her waist. It was comforting to know that we were finally talking again, and it felt good to have her by my side. I was moving on from what she had done. And it wasn't even her fault. It was James, and I only had him to blame. He was the cause of my problems and it was time to get closure with Charlotte.

Above the stairs, there was a quiet and private bench where we could sit on and talk without anyone overhearing. We slowly glided up the stairs, holding hands to steady her, considering her feet were probably worn from all the dancing in her tall heels.

There was a crying girl off to the right with a handful of friends gathered around her. It was fourth year heartbreak. I pretended like I didn't notice, trying not to draw attention to myself, or the girl.

We sat on the stone bench, "Listen, Charlotte, I am so sorry. I haven't been much of a friend lately." It's true. I looked in to her eyes as I said it so she would know I was telling the truth. I really was sorry.

"No-no Albus, it's my fault too, I should have just told you-."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm the prat that yelled at you. I wasn't trying to hurt you when I was tricked into taking Adele." Oh crap. Here it comes.

"Oh well- wait what? Tricked? Who tricked you?" Even if James was a sniveling mongrel, I didn't want to cause any more fighting or cause him and Charlotte to never be friends again.

"Oh it's nothing." I really didn't want to say anything. I looked down at my hands trying to think of a way to make a topic change. _Right away_.

"Tell me," she took my face in her hand, pulling it up to eye level so she could look at me. "Please," she tried one final time, her voice close to defeat. I knew I had to tell her if she would ever let this go, if she would ever forgive me, if she would ever know the truth for once.

I closed my eyes and breathed in trying to think of the best way possible to tell her of all that had gone on behind her back.

"Fine, I wanted to take you to the ball but when I asked for James' advice he told me it would only ruin our friendship and that I should take Adele instead. I guess he was playing me the whole time." It was the simplest and most truthful way I could put it.

She immediately went off, "WHAT?! WHERE'S JAMES?" There was no stopping her. She was fuming. Her whole relationship with James had been a lie.

By this time, she was already racing down the stairs. I finally came to reality, noticing I was holding my breath and still at the top of the steps. I took off, exhaling, flying down the stairs after her. She was on a mission and nothing could stop her at this point. She had to find James. And once she did, it was all over. And it was kind of all my fault.

'_I was tricked. He was the one to do this to me,' _I had to keep reminding myself.

"Charlotte!" I had to try to stop her, even if it meant my brother getting what he deserved. It also meant the whole school would know about it and then James would know it was me who told her.

I could not keep up with Charlotte. She moved fast when she was angry. She hiked up her dress so she could run faster. I didn't understand how she could move that quickly in her shoes.

I swiftly chased after her, but she continued to run so quickly until she was in the Great Hall, eyes locked on James who was happily getting off the stage with a crown on his head. Of course.

"What did he do to you?" James growled, pointing right at me, grabbing Char's arm, as I caught to the scene. _Get your hands off her, you lying beast._

"What did _he _do to me?!" Charlotte pulled away from him. "He didn't do anything. You're the one I'm angry with." I was glad she knew the truth, but honestly I was a little uncomfortable at this point.

"What? Why? What did he tell you!?" More like what did _you _do to _her_.

I noticed I was nervously scratching the back of my neck, looking down at the floor. If only I could just apparate out of here…

"Everything James! He told me everything! How you sabotaged my relationship with Albus! HOW COULD YOU! YOU WATCHED ME CRY OVER HIM FOR DAYS AND YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING! YOU PLANNED THIS ALL ALONG! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME! YOU USED ME!" Oh, crap.

I looked up to Char. She was still boiling with anger and breathing heavily from running and shouting. I didn't want this to happen. Not here. There was even a crowd forming in a circle around us. Like any of this was their business.

"Charlotte, I-," James began to soothe her. Wasn't working.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU LET ME DOWN. DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME OR TALK TO ME. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ME! AND YOU!" She turned to me. Crap. I thought I was the good guy. Girls always liked the good guy that brought light to the situation, didn't they? "WHY WOULD YOU BELIEVE SUCH A THING? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT! IF YOU CARED ABOUT ME WHY WOULD YOU SO WILLINGLY LEAVE ME!" James always knew what to do with girls, and I didn't. I just didn't trust myself with that sort of thing. I wish I could say _that_ out loud, but I just couldn't. Not in front of all these people. Not in front of James.

I really did care for her on a deep level, but I couldn't say that out loud. Maybe if we were back on that bench…

"Charlotte," I wanted to make things better. I reached up to her cheek, but she only slapped my hand down in protest.

"NO ALBUS! STOP IT! I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOU. I CAN'T DEAL WITH ANY OF YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH." She grabbed her dress again. "I-I-I have to leave. I need time to think." She ran out of the Great Hall. Everything fell silent.

She hates me. That was what hit me first.

I wanted to chase after her, but I couldn't. And she did want to be alone. Rose ran out, so I knew she was in good hands.

I couldn't move a muscle. I just stood there, staring out at the entrance in the place Char disappeared

That was the last thing I saw.

The air was knocked out of my lungs and I couldn't inhale. I grunted as the floor met my face, and my cheek was introduced to the hard, cold floor.

I flipped around, on to my back, trying to catch my breath at the same time. Even this movement felt as if two hundred pounds weighed down on my lungs. When I finally flipped, I realized it was true.

James' fist flew down, I tried to move, but it hit my upperlip, just missing my nose. Thank God. I remembered Adele with the crooked nose, but I now felt the warm, sticky blood flowing from my mouth.

I used all my energy to throw him off me. I had to fight back, right? I wouldn't let him one-up me at one more thing.

I landed on top of him and threw a punch as hard as I could, hitting him in the jaw. His head hit against the stone, but he still tried to retaliate.

I hit him again, this time right next to his eye before he could reach me.

I suddenly felt force from the opposite direction. Someone was trying to pull me from James. Before we were too far away, my breath was gone again, wind knocked out of me. James had punched me in the ribs.

I tried pulling away from them, trying to go at him again, but there was more than one person pulling me away.

Some bulky Gryffindors had pulled James away before he could get another shot at me.

We were being dragged out of the Great Hall, blood rushing from my mouth and my temple. James' face covered too.

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLOTTES POV<strong>

I fluttered open my eyes only to find sunlight beating down from above. As I looked around I recognized my surroundings as the meadow. Butterflies fluttered around the daisies happily. I stood up and took in my surroundings. I was home. I made my way over to the woods.

The smell of honey suckle tickled my nose. The leaves on the trees were different shades of red, maroon, and orange yellow. I suddenly came across what appeared to be an archway of trees. The branches were intertwined creating a canopy from the beating sun. I had never seen anything like it.

I took a step forward walking through the archway. The floor was lined with roses and daises and tulips. I had never seen so many flowers. As I studied the birds flying overhead I didn't notice the blinding light I had wandered into. I held up my hands to shield my eyes from the unbearable light but as it faded I found myself in a dark hallway.

I took out my wand instinctively. "Lumos." The light illuminated from the tip of my wand allowing me to see the mysterious surroundings better. In this hallway there were curious animals I had never seen before behind glass walls. Some looked dangerous; some didn't even look like animals. My heart sank; something strange was going on here. I opened the dark wooden door in front of me.

I was shocked at what I would see next. There were aisles and aisles of crystal balls, like the ones we used in Divination. I wondered why they were in here and where the hell was I? Maybe this was a storage room or something. But a storage room with crazy beasts in the front, yeah, maybe not. As I looked closer I could see a single name imprinted on each crystal ball. I scanned the nearest row realizing this row must have been the A's.

I spotted Adele Rubaud's ball at the end of the row. It was so tempting not to just look in it then and there but it felt icky. I continued down the row passing Albus and other familiar Hogwarts students until I found mine. 'Charlotte Harte.'

As I began to reach for the crystal ball the sound of a door creaking open snapped me back into reality. I snatched my hand back and held out my wand defensively slowly walking toward the opposite side of the hallway and towards the door. In the next room over there was a dimly lit room with a huge book in the middle on a marble stand. I approached the book and on the front it read _Magical Conspiracies and Secrets_. It flung open to page 6095. _Merlin Ambrosius_. I had heard of Merlin but I didn't know Ambrosius was his last name. Come to think of it I didn't know much about Merlin.

Next to his name was a symbol of…of…my dragon? It was the exact same symbol that was on my pendent that my dead mother had given me. "Show me Charlotte Harte," I said tapping the book with my wand as it rapidly flipped through the pages. _Charlotte Mason_. Charlotte Mason? There must have been a mistake but sure enough there it was, a picture of me. _So why was I under Charlotte Mason and not Charlotte Harte? _ I skimmed my page for any information on Merlin Ambrosius but instead I found something far more grim. All I could focus on were the words like _abandoned, alone, special, destruction, death, our last hope,_ and…_war_? At the bottom of the page was the quote 'The spark that will spread a raging fire.' I turned over my pendent and there it is almost the exact same inscription.

I needed to get out here now. My heart was racing, my mind becoming fuzzy as I raced out of room after room. Panic. Pure Panic. My brain is muddled, I can't think straight. At some point I'm back in the forest except now it's different. The leaves are gone. Gone. The ground is dry and dead. The smell of smoke is all I can smell now. The smell of smoke. Wait, no. There is smoke. It's everywhere, all around me. It is coming from all sides about to envelop me. I try and scream for help but choke instead. Can't breathe, and now I'm running. Running through the smoke, through the nothingness, I can't tell which direction is where.

And now all I see is white. A white room. I'm strapped down in a chair and there is a T.V. in front of me. Static, just static. Then my life is played out before me on the screen. My birth, my mom's death, all the private moments with Albus, all the romantic instances with James, everything.

Then I'm back at Hogwarts, my bare feet in a wet liquid, in a red liquid, in blood. I follow the trail of blood until a frozen, rigid, lifeless body is at my feet. It's Albus. Now I'm on my knees and I'm weeping, his body is cold. This can't be real, he isn't dead. I grab his face in my hands. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" His emerald eyes are now dull. His face is colorless. "ALBUS! YOU CAN'T BE GONE! YOU CAN'T! I love you-," my voice cracking at the end.

It's then when I hear a scream. Annie's scream. Then another scream, Rose's, and James' and Scorpius' and my father. Good lord! What are they doing to them!? I'm running now, running towards the screams only to find them all dead, frozen like Albus. I fall onto my knees, sobbing. My heart is aching, my vision blurry from the tears pouring down my cheeks. As I hold up my hands to my face and my eyes adjust I can see the blood on my hands. Am I bleeding? I look down at my clothes, they are also soaked in blood but I'm not bleeding. It's not my blood, it's their blood and it's all over me. I. Killed. Them. This is my fault. I did this. The room is spinning and I black out.

I wake up shaking and sweating from my nightmare. _It was just a nightmare Charlotte._ I have to keep telling myself this or else I'll start crying again. Why would I have such a horrible dream? It was so vivid. _I would never hurt anyone. I am not a monster. I am not a monster._ As soon as I convince myself it was just a nightmare I give up on sleeping for the rest of the night and decide to go to the common room.

I find Rose staring at the fireplace.

"Why are you still up?" I asked my voice still raspy from crying.

"Mum and dad are coming."

"What? Why?"

"There was an incident with James and Albus."

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**LBUS POV**

We were both dragged to the headmasters office where there were two chairs waiting for us.

We were each given a towel to clean up so we wouldn't get blood all over the antique throws from some country in the middle of Asia. We had already gotten enough on the stone floors apparently.

I was nervous about this visit to the headmaster. Just because Uncle Percy was family, didn't mean he wasn't Headmaster Weasley here at Hogwarts. He would probably be more relentless because we are family.

I could feel my face swelling. The pain was still rather numb, but I could feel the tingling starting to take place throughout different areas of my face.

James didn't look too good either, but he wouldn't meet my gaze.

I wondered if he was ashamed. He was proud most of the time, but he had been the one to start the fight.

Charlotte was worth all the pain, but I realized she probably wouldn't want to talk to me after this. She would be so disappointed in me for fighting back once she had realized what had happened after she left.

Just then, Headmaster Weasley walked in and took a seat behind his majestic desk.

"I am very disappointed in you two," his voice boomed around the office. I noticed several other professors along the walls, but the students who pulled us apart weren't in sight. "You have brought much shame upon the Potter and Weasley names. Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" We were both quiet. "And over a girl? We will talk more about this when your parents arrive," I looked up to the ceiling. Mum would be furious. Really, Uncle Percy, really? Mum? We would be in deep shit for this.

"For now, head to the hospital ward to get cleaned up."

I knew he had a point. This night would always be remembered for the fist fight that had gone on between the Potter brothers. But I had to fight. It was for a good cause. Maybe it wasn't a good cause in Percy's mind, but it was in mine.

Charlotte was worth fighting a million fights for.

We were escorted to the hospital wing where our wounds were treated, the swelling reduced, and stiches put in place. I noticed one tooth was chipped badly, and I had cuts on my cheek from the floor that needed stiches. I'm sure James was pretty bad off too though, not trying to brag. I mean, I'm not proud of what happened, that's for sure.

I was sure of one thing: I was dreading the next 24 hours. I would come to understand the true meaning of Hell.

* * *

><p>AN: I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! We put so much work into this and hope it met your expectations. Any thoughts? What do you think about her nightmare? What the hell is going on with Charlotte? And now that the truth is out what do you think will happen between James, Charlotte, and Albus?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! It would make our day after all of this work.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Voices in my Head

**CHARLOTTES POV**

At some point of the night I must have dozed off again because when I woke up Gryffindor Tower was empty. I had Transfiguration at 8 and it was now 7:30. _Great, why didn't Rose wake me up? _I slightly remember her sounding concerned about something but last night is still just all a blur. I remember the horrible fight of course and the _nightmare._ I shudder just thinking about it. _It was just a dream. Just a dream._

I dress in my uniform, and gather my books in record time leaving me 10 minutes to spare. I make my way through the corridors in search of Rose. People stare and whisper as I walk by thinking I'm stupid enough not to realize they are gossiping about me. I try my best to ignore it but deep down it makes my skin crawl.

_Since when were my problems everyone else's? When did I become so damn interesting?_ I guess once I started screwing around with the Potter boys' emotions. _What am I saying? Hell, I would be pissed at me too._ Everybody loved James, everybody, besides the Slytherins. And the Slytherins all adored Albus' sweet nature. So basically, yes, the entire student body hated me now. I do feel terrible for splitting the two apart, I mean they didn't get long much as it is but they were still brothers and I had tainted with that bond. Not to mention after I publicly humiliated them, I proceeded to express my hatred toward them both. I didn't hate them; it was just in the heat of the moment.

I'm not even sure exactly what I said to both of them. I just remember the pain on both their faces when I snapped at them. There was no way I couldn't remember that look.

I noticed the halls were suddenly stranded; I must have been daydreaming for a while. Suddenly, an angry voice interrupted my thoughts. But this was no ordinary voice; I recognized it as Ginny Potters. I hid behind a pillar to get in earshot of the conversation.

"HOW COULD YOU DISGRACE NOT ONLY THE POTTER NAME BUT THE WEASLEYS AS WELL? PEOPLE LOOK UP TO US AND HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SET A GOOD EXAMPLE IF OUR SONS ARE BEHAVING LIKE A BUNCH OF BLITHERING BABOONS? GETTING IN A FIGHT WITH YOUR OWN BROTHER AND OVER A GIRL! JAMES, I AM VERY DISSAPPOINTED IN WHAT YOU DID TO YOUR BROTHER AND ALBUS, I EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU! YOU ARE BOTH GROUNDED THROUGH CHRISTMAS AND SUMMER BREAK. DO YOU HEAR ME? AND IF I HAVE TO COME BACK HERE BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING I WILL PERSONALLY CONFISCATE BOTH OF YOUR BROOMS!"

Guilt washed over me realizing I had gotten them into a lot of trouble. I could hear heels clicking in my direction. Realizing they were probably walking in my direction I turned on my heels the other way. _Wait!_ Transfiguration is the down the hall, which means I have to go that way. _Why does the world hate me today? _Transfiguration just happens to be the class I share with Albus. _Lovely!_

I turn around against despite my heart scolding me not to and looked straight at the Potters. Mrs. Potter doesn't seem to notice my presence or maybe she is just ignoring me on purpose. Mr. Potter muttered his apologies for his sons' behaviors, shaking my hand nervously and walking away. James didn't even look at me. He just kept a stern look forward as he was walking. His face was blue and purple, and a bruise was forming around his left eye. _What the bloody hell happened?_ Albus was not in any better condition.

I examined Albus, and our eyes met as he turned slowly to look at me while he was leaving_. I killed him. I killed him._ There was no presence of life in him when I found him, stiff, pale, and cold. His emerald eyes, dull…_lifeless_. The blood on my hands…_I killed him…I killed everyone_. Tears threatened to escape from my eyes as I let out a small yelp. My body was shaking, I was shuddering. I closed my eyes trying to force the thoughts out. I killed them…I killed _him_.

"Char!" The sound of Rose's voice brought me back into reality as I snapped my head around to face her. "Are you ok?" I could tell by her tone she was worried. She must have seen my little episode back there.

"Yeah," I choked.

Rose furrowed her eyebrows, insinuating that we would talk about it later, but now was not the time. "Mum and dad are here."

"Can someone please tell me what the bloody hell happened?"

"After you stormed out of the ball James hit Albus and they got in a fight."

"_They_ did that to _each other_?"

"Yup, Aunt and Uncle are pissed."

"Oh this is my entire fault."

"Hey, what they did was their decision."

"Yes but I started it."

"Charlotte, stop! You had a rough night, ok? Let's just try and move on. Agreed?"

"Agreed." I would try but I don't think I could ever forgive myself.

Mrs. Weasleys voice rang out from down the corridor, "Oh dear! Are you alright?"

"I kind of told her about the crying," Rose whispered. I gave her an agitated look.

My air was knocked out as Mrs. Weasley squeezed me to death. "Oh darling, don't worry about them. They'll come around." I have to say, Mrs. Weasley is the closest to a mother I've ever had.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"We should probably get going; we are probably already late for Transfiguration. Bye Mum, bye daddy." They hugged us both goodbye but I couldn't help but notice the expressionless face on Mr. Weasley.

"Rose, what's wrong with your dad?" She began to bite her lip nervously.

"He found out about Scorpius…"

* * *

><p>I make my way into the Great Hall to find Rose so I wouldn't look completely friendless, even though I basically was. I scan the tables trying to look for the fiery hair I would recognize as Roses only to be disappointed when all I found is snickering girl staring at me.<p>

This was really starting to get old. I suddenly missed being the invisible Gryffindor girl who hung out with the Potters. Now I was the bitchy Gryffindor girl who everyone despised.

I could now hear the wretched whispers around me as a couple of 7th year Hufflepuffs passed by.

"Why does she still show her face in here?"

"I know! Filthy mudblood!"

_So much for being the kindest house._ Even the bloody Hufflepuffs hate me. The menacing cackles, the hushed voice, the stares, I just couldn't take it anymore! I need somewhere quiet; somewhere quiet to think. I'm running full speed toward the meadow but instead find myself in the Library a close enough alternative.

I slam my books on the table, causing the librarian, Mrs. Spindler, to shush me obnoxiously. I gave her an apologetic look. I didn't need the librarian to hate me too. I wish I had Albus' invisibility cloak that way I could escape the taunting. I felt numb, and my heart is achy. I know I'm not supposed to care what other people think but it sure is hard not to.

Maybe I would transfer to the Salem Witch Institute in America. I would be closer to Annie, and farther away from _them_. Annie. If only I could talk to her right now. She could always cheer me up. Maybe I should write to her soon. I know dad was paranoid about the owls but this was an emergency. It would be a good idea to check up on him anyway especially after what I had seen in my nightmare. I don't understand; everything was so vivid. It's like it had really happened or worse it was going to happen. I touched my dragon pendent remembering seeing the symbol in my dream.

_Page 6095. Merlin Ambrosius_. Merlin, I had heard of him but didn't know exactly everything about him. I decided it would be good to get my mind off things and maybe read about him a little. I got up from my seat walking through the empty aisles of the library. I was basically the only student who would actually spend their lunch time in a library. Even the Ravenclaws weren't _that_ lame.

I scanned the book shelves in the Famous Witches and Wizards section for any information on Merlin. This was hopeless. Everything was in Welsh or something. It would take forever.

"Accio Merlin book," I muttered focusing all my energy into my spell. Hopefully this spell would work. Suddenly, a large, dusty, black book shot out from the shelf behind me landing in my arms. The book looks like it was centuries old by the way the leather binding was worn and ripped. You couldn't even make out the title anymore.

As I examined my book I bumped into what seemed to be a wall. I held out my hand to prevent myself from falling due to the dizziness in my head only instead of finding a wall I found a person. I peered up to find a very frazzled Albus staring down at me. My eyes widened in realization. We must have bonked heads as we were absorbed in our books.

"Sorry," I muttered. I looked down to where my hand rested on his chest. He was more fit then I imagined. I pulled my hand back immediately. "Uh, s-sorry." I could feel my face heating up with embarrassment. His cheeks flushed a deep pink before he nervously met my gaze. _I killed him. I killed him._ I began to rapidly blink again and again, my hands nervously shaking as I pulled a strand of hair behind my ear. I instinctively began to back away as the images of his lifeless body flooded my mind. I stare off into nothingness.

I could hear Albus mutter something to me but it was jumbled. My head felt heavy, and my breathing became heavier. I was shaking all over now holding onto the bookcase for support. _I killed him. I am a monster. I killed everyone_. Then everything goes black.

* * *

><p>When I open my eyes I immediately see the emerald eyes I recognize as Albus' except they aren't kind like they usually are they are hostile. Something is cutting off the air in my throat. My eyes widen realizing its Albus. <em>He is strangling me<em>. My head feels heavy, my vision foggy. _He is the monster…not me._

* * *

><p>I blinked open my eyes, gasping for air. <em>It was fine. I was fine. I was alive<em>. Then ironically a pair of mesmerizing, concerned green eyes was looking down at me. He must have caught me when I collapsed. I noticed a small group was forming around us. _Couldn't people mind their own business?_

"Are you okay Char?"

My heart was racing, my eyes blinking furiously. I felt light-headed. All I could think of was how badly I wanted to get away from Albus Severus Potter at the moment.

"I-I-I have to go." I swiftly got up from the floor, my hands shaking.

"Charlotte, wait!" I twitched as he stuck out his hand to stop me. My breath caught in my throat. I needed to get away. NOW! I hurried past the crowd who was staring at me curiously. Before I knew it I was running, sprinting to Gryffindor Tower. None of this made sense. I loved both James and Albus, but then again, what the hell is _love_? And then there was the dream that seemed so real. What was up with these reoccurring visions? It went from me killing everyone to Albus killing me. Why did these visions start so suddenly? I needed to talk to Annie. She could calm me down, and tell me I'm just being a prat. I know Dad didn't like me sending owls to the house but I needed them. I was really starting to freak out.

* * *

><p>I scrawled rapidly on a piece of parchment, my mind racing with a million thoughts, it seems my hand couldn't write fast enough for my mind. There were blotches of ink where it had dripped onto my parchment from my quill. When I was done with the letter I examined the final result. It read:<p>

Dear Dad,

I hope everything is okay back at home.

So I was wondering if visions ran in our family by any chance.

A few days ago I had this terrible dream and I was just making sure you were okay.

Dad, I'm freaking out. Things at Hogwarts aren't the same. I don't mean to worry you.

I just feel so confused and I can't think straight. Everything is fine. I'm studying really hard for my O.W.L.S. I can't wait to see you for Christmas.

Love always,

Charlotte

P.S. I have attached a separate letter for Annie

Dearest Annie,

How's school? Do you like your teacher? Is 5th grade living up to what you expected? Is that prat Jamie in your class?

I swear if he puts glue in your hair one more time tell him your freak big sister might have to pay him a visit. I think he just has a little crush on you.

How was Halloween? Did you wear the costume I made for you?

We had a Halloween ball. You should have seen it. The decorations were breathtaking. You would have enjoyed it a lot.

I had a boyfriend for a while. His name is James. Things didn't work out. Albus and I didn't really work out either. I had a strange dream a few nights ago. I just wanted to make sure you guys were ok. That way I know I'm not going mad.

I love you, Annie. Stay safe. I'll see you for Christmas. I promise.

-Charlotte

xoxoxo

My writing was sloppy and muddled but it didn't matter as long as I got a letter back assuring me they were safe. I shot up from my chair shoving the letters in an envelope. As I walked out the common room I ran into Rose.

"Oh," she sobbed. "Charlotte! I need to talk to you!"

"I'm sorry but can it wait?"

"Can't you see I'm crying?"

I looked up to find a pair of pale blue eyes staring at me, tears running down her cheeks.

"It's Scorpius; Dad is forbidding me to see him! I love h…"

My attention faded when I saw James walking with Heather Lombart, a beautiful Hufflepuff. She was giggling at something he had just said grabbing onto his arm flirtatiously. Seemed like he was moving on just fine.

"Charlotte! Charlotte!" Rose shouted. I snapped my head back in her direction. "Have you even been listening to me?"

"Y-yes, absolutely," I couldn't resist the temptation to peek one last time to where James was.

Rose spun around and noticed what had distracted me.

"IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU CHAR!" She turned on me, her cheeks flushing with anger. "You never listen to what I have to say because it's just always about you, you, you!"

Everyone was staring now, including James.

"Rose, please, I just-"

"No! Don't expect me to listen to your pathetic problems anymore."

Pathetic? She didn't know anything that was going on in my life right now!

"Fine! Just leave me alone! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!"

I stormed past James shooting him an agitated look. I didn't need James or Albus or Rose. I was fine on my own. All I needed was to make sure Annie and Dad were okay so I made my way to the Owl Tower to deliver the letters.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBUS POV<strong>

I rolled over, pain shooting through my side, into my chest, up my spine, and into the back of my skull giving me a splitting headache. It was a blade digging in at me, a sharp unrelenting throbbing.

I reached down to feel the bandage wrapped around my torso covering my two cracked ribs and one broken rib.

I was hard to make any sudden movements or lay on my side, due to the injuries inflicted by James during our bout.

I thought about Charlotte and how she refused to talk to me, how she had freaked out when she saw me in the library, running away as if she couldn't get away fast enough.

I didn't think I had done anything wrong. I was trying to be the good guy in this whole situation. I tried to be the bigger person and attempt to patch our relationship and I wasn't about to give up.

* * *

><p>The clock struck ten.<p>

I was walking down a path leading to a part of the forest that wasn't forbidden with my book bag strapped over my shoulder. There was a workshop in Herbology in order to help us prepare for our O.W.L.S.

I had just left the castle when I saw a familiar blue eyed Gryffindor just down the path, turning at its fork, leading off to the Owl Tower.

I headed down the path a ways behind her so she wouldn't run off again. Instead of heading to the forest, I turned to the path that led to the tower.

On the way there I pulled out a piece of paper so it would look like I had a letter to send. It would be my only excuse that wouldn't raise suspicion.

I entered the empty owl tower. By empty I mean no one other than me, Char, and the many owls perched on every surface visible.

I walked over to Char, looking out the window next to her.

"Hey, Char. What are you doing over here?" I questioned, starting out softly as to not scare her.

"Oh," she flipped around. "I didn't see you come in Albus. I'm sending a letter to Annie. I figured it might cheer her up to hear from me. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm sending a letter too," I smiled, holding up my paper, but quickly setting it back down so she wouldn't see that it wasn't a letter.

"Um, isn't that just a blank piece of paper?"

"What? Um, no," I shoved the paper into my front pocket as quick as possible. I tried to divert the conversation away from my 'letter.' "I wanted to make sure you were okay after, you know. I-I just wanted to, um, make sure _we_ were okay, you know?" How was I supposed to put it? I couldn't really say much else. This could be a touchy subject, now that I have her actually talking to me again.

"Well, Albus, I was just so confused. I mean, I am confused. I want you to be happy, and not chase after me, only breaking your heart more than I have. I don't want to cause you anymore damage."

"Look, Char, I want you to be happy too, more than anything, but you can trust me. Even if we are just friends."

"I think things are really complicated right now, and I don't know what my heart wants."

I stepped closer to her, only a foot between us. "Char," I pulled her into my arms, wrapping them around her, our faces pulling closer, "your heart is safe with me." I looked straight into her eyes. Her blue, beautiful, innocent eyes.

I leaned in to kiss her. I wanted to and the time felt perfect. I might seem like a hopeless romantic, but I wouldn't stop loving her, and I wanted all of her. Now.

I lingered, our lips only a centimeter apart. Waves of shivers were sent through my spine, spreading out to my fingertips. My heart pounded and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach exploding into my chest. My mouth watered at the thought of her lips on mine.

This was it, and it was perfect. I continued to lean in.

Just then, it happened. Her body went rigid and my eyes immediately fluttered open. I saw her skin turn pale and her eyes go wide, blinking nonstop. She started backing away, making my hands drop to my sides.

She had the exact same reaction in the library. I knew this was serious, but I had no idea what was happening.

She backed up against the wall behind her, and slid down to the floor, shaking. Her hands hit the floor and she leaned over into a hunched position.

I dropped to the floor next to her, brushing her hair out of her face and placing my other hand on her lower back.

"Char, Char! Can you hear me? Charlotte? Answer me!" I was so desperate.

She continued shaking, not responding to my question. She looked up, her eyes widening even bigger when she looked right at my face. She rigidly stood up, grabbing her bag and running out of the tower, shouting as she left, "I'm sorry, I just can't."

I was still on my hands and knees on the floor, leaning back on to the tops of my feet and looking up to where Char had vanished in the doorway, stunned. I was in shock.

I took a few deep breaths and stood up, still frazzled.

I had no idea what happened or why, and I had no idea how to fix or figure out what it was.

I was more confused than after she left me in the library. This was the third time this had happened, and my concern was growing to a max.

I headed out the door and started on the path to the forest, hoping that the trees and birds hidden in them would help me clear my thoughts.

* * *

><p>I was too preoccupied with everything that had gone on to pay attention to the class. Although the fresh air and breeze were fulfilling, I was happy to get out of there so I could think on my own.<p>

I rushed up the forest path to the castle. I spotted Rose sitting in a corner of the courtyard with Scorpius. Charlotte is much more important than their relationship to me at this point.

I approached them, a very serious and concerned look on my face.

"Rose, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, um, should I go," Scorp said getting up from his seated position.

"I'll meet up with you tonight before dinner," Rose responded, reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Once he left, Rose replied, "What is it, Al?"

She seemed exasperated. As much as I love her, Rose can be pretty self-absorbed. She needed to see the severity of this situation.

"I think there is something wrong with Char."

"Oh, you're just figuring that out, Sherlock? Look, she obviously is dealing with some stuff, okay? Let her deal."

"No, Rose," I was putting my foot down. Rose was her best friend. "Every time she sees me, she goes into shock. It's really scaring me."

"Al, I told you, she is dealing with some stuff. She probably hadn't sorted through her romance issues yet. Maybe you should talk to her about it." _ME? You're her best friend and I'm a monster in her eyes, you twit!_

"Rose! You need to see what's happening! She won't talk to me. I don't think she _can. _You are her best friend and she trusts you with everything. Please talk to her." I was begging at this point.

"Whatever, Al. She'll be fine. You need to stop worrying. Besides, you heard her at the ball. She doesn't want to see you anymore." _How dare she!?_

"She was angry! She didn't mean that!"

"You know what, Al? Believe what you want. I don't care, okay. I don't care what you do." She got up and pulled out her lip gloss to reapply it.

Why wasn't she concerned? She was leaving her best friend in the lurch. Rose was being such a self-centered prat!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Maybe I am Mad

**CHARLOTTES POV **

A Few Weeks Later

It's November now, and I'm getting pretty used to being alone. Rose doesn't really spend time with me anymore. After our argument she's been avoiding me. A few days ago I asked her what her problem was and she told me I was a lousy friend for splitting up her cousins. We aren't exactly on speaking terms now. I spend most of my time in the Library or by the Black Lake. I've even wandered into the Forbidden Forest instead of going to Potions where I'm forced to work beside James who still by the way is not speaking to me.

Albus, well, he has pretty given up trying to talk to me as well. I see his frustration as I numbly stare off into the distance. It's mostly because I can't look at him not because I'm not listening. The nightmares have gotten worse. They seem so real I constantly have to pinch myself in class to make sure I'm not just having another nightmare. I sometimes confuse reality and dreams. It's hard to remember what happened and what didn't.

Annie hasn't written. Maybe Dad doesn't want her to. He's probably still pissed that I sent the letter in the first place. I thought he would understand though, maybe be concerned too.

It snowed yesterday. While everyone was having snow ball fights, and drinking butter beer down at the Three Broomsticks I was in the Shrieking Shack. After all these years it's still abandoned. People are still frightened by it so it's a perfect place to escape to and hide. I have a few things over there already, blankets, a toothbrush. It's almost like my second home. It's nice to go somewhere to practice some advanced spells that I really don't need to know until 7th year.

I've spent a few nights here by myself, when I just couldn't take Rose's bullshit anymore I'd just go through the secret passageway to Hogshead, which isn't so scary now that people are afraid of the _mad girl_.

I suppose I am mad. It obviously was not normal for a 15 year old girl to have morbid dreams about death and war. After everyone saw my little panic attack with Albus in the library pretty much everyone is either afraid of me or despises me. Last week I walked into my room to find the entire contents of my trunk to be sprawled out all over the floor. Some items were missing, some were destroyed completely.

I have my fun though, especially with the 1st years. I've made it a little game now to start shaking and blinking excessively while they pass so they run by and sometimes trip, that's the funny part, for me at least.

When Rose isn't around Scorpius will keep me company sometimes. We've become pretty good friends, but never as close as me and Albus were. He talks about him sometimes. I guess the two have become close. Adele is still trying to get with Albus. At least that's what Scorp says. He is also convinced that Rose will come around and see what a prat she is being. I don't blame her for hating me.

Scorpius' dad, Draco Malfoy, is being prosecuted by the Ministry. Scorpius tells me how the Minister has gone insane and is prosecuting every known death eater in history even if they did not participate in the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco was forced into becoming a death eater by Scorp's grandfather, Lucius Malfoy. Scorp doesn't really like his grandfather and neither does Draco. Scorpius tells me stories about his dad and he seems like a really great man. Everyone deserves a second chance and according to what Scorpius says Draco has tried to get his life together. Their family donates money to the needy every Christmas and his wife volunteers at St. Mungos Hospital. I think the Minister is just a complete idiot. The war was years ago why is he so paranoid again? Scorpius can't really talk to Rose about these things. She wouldn't understand. Both of her parents are a part of the Golden Trio. They are basically worshiped. I bet you they could kill someone and still get away with it.

This would explain why I was the one blamed for the entire Halloween Ball incident with James and Albus. I was the heartbreaker even though I was the one who left in tears. Albus was getting an awful lot of attention with the ladies now that he was the poor Potter boy with a broken heart. In fact, down the corridor I see him hurriedly walking with his books in his hands, stumbling over his own feet as a herd of girls stalk after him. Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic.

"Hi Charlotte!" His face brightens up when he sees me pass by only to be disappointed when I blankly meet his gaze with an emotionless expression and continue to walk down the hall without a word.

I can hear him walking behind me to Transfiguration. The professor doesn't even try to call on me in class anymore. He knows I'll just stare at him blankly. I mostly just sleep, or doodle in that class. I already know everything I need to know for the O.W.L.S.

I took my usual seat in the back of the class next to some sketchy 5th years.

"Ms. Harte, please get out your quill, we are taking an exam today," the nasally voice of Professor Carrow ordered. _Shit my quill. I must have left it in my room._

"Professor, I left my quill in my room."

"Well borrow one from a friend." I glanced around sadly, I obviously had no friends. Thanks for reminding me, git! "Oh," he continued, nervously clearing his throat. Must have remembered I'm the girl that everyone hates. Even the professors know. "Right. Excuse me class. Will any of you be willing to let Ms. Harte here borrow a quill?"

The room grew completely silent as they stared at me with hatred. Thanks arsehole! I swear this professor was a moron. "I'll get it myself," I snapped rising from my chair to walk all the way to Gryffindor Tower for a bloody quill.

As soon as I was outside of the classroom I could feel my eyes tearing. I hate this school. I wish I was anywhere but here. My head began to throb. I walked down corridor after corridor. With every step it seemed like the pain was becoming worse. On the moving staircases the pain was unbearable. All I could hear was the throbbing in my head. That's it. I had to sit down for a second.

As the throbbing ceased I got a feeling in my gut that made my heart sink. I've had this feeling before, and only in my nightmares. Pinch. I'm awake. I'm awake and this isn't a nightmare. Something really was wrong then. I felt like I was being watched. I glanced around studying my surroundings. There was no one in sight. Maybe it was just the paintings watching me. I'm sure they knew about the crazy rumors too. I checked my pocket for my wand, just in case.

"Nargles," I told the Fat Lady painting as she opened the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Everything looked fine, but I still felt like I was being watched. Then there it was again; the feeling in my stomach. I spun around pulling out my wand defensively. There was no one. _Meow_.

I looked down to see Adele Rubaud's menacing cat in front of me. "Bloody hell it's just you. I thought you were someone else. You shouldn't be wandering around." The cat hissed at me in response. "Look at me, I'm pathetic. I'm scolding a bloody cat. Go on now! Shoo! I need to grab a quill." As I turned around I felt a stabbing sensation in my back, my face colliding with the floor. Shit that hurt! What the hell!?

I turned on my back wincing in pain. I half-expected it to be the cat, or a student who deeply hated me. I was half right. Standing before me was a tall slender man with a pointed nose and a scar across his face. He was pale with long silver hair and wore an all-black cloak. It was his eyes that were the most frightening though. One was icy blue and the other was a piercing gold. I recognized these spine-chilling eyes as Adele's cats, which wasn't a cat at all but an animagus.

"Tsk tsk tsk, I swear it was too easy to fool you," he spat. His poisonous voice resembled that of a cat when he would pronounce his R's. In fact, he had many feline qualities. The way he prowled around the room keeping a close eye on me. I tried to get up but when I put pressure on my wrist a pain shot up my arm. I grunted holding back the scream in my throat. "I wouldn't move if I were you."

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh, darling, it is not what I want I'm simply just here on the master's orders."

"Master? Who?"

"You'll find out soon enough, sweetheart." I scoffed, disgusted by his endearing pet names. I stood up despite my body's pleas.

"Don't call we that you wanker!" He lunged towards me pinning me against the wall as I helplessly screamed.

"You worthless girl! Don't you dare speak to me like that!" His pupils transformed into a sinister cats as he snapped at me. He took out a dagger and traced the outline of my lips gently. "Such a beautiful face, such a waste." The warm liquid trickled down my cheek as he cackled at my pain. He wouldn't crack me despite the agony I would remain strong. I didn't even blink as he glowered down at me. I scanned the floor for my wand; it was only a few feet away. If only I could get out of his grasp.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" I asked, looking around desperately for any kind of weapon to protect myself. A few inches away on the end table right next to me was an antique vase. If only I could distract him.

"Master wants you alive but as soon as he gets his hands on you, you're going to wish I killed you." I began to discreetly reach for the vase, trying to think of questions to preoccupy the man.

"What's your name?" My fingers were touching the vase my hand wrapping around it.

"Alastor Smythe." BANG! He stumbled backwards holding his bleeding head. This gave me enough time to retrieve my wand.

"Stupefy!" Smythe flung backwards his body crashing into the stone wall. "Expelliarmus." As I slowly approached him I could see a gash in his head bleeding from where I had hit him with the vase. He looked like he may have broken an arm when he collided with the wall. He had cuts and bruises in many places. I didn't even realize my own strength. I had seriously injured this man by using just a simple spell. Maybe I was a monster.

He coughed up blood as he studied me probably wondering if I'm going to kill him. "Interesting," he said with a raspy voice. "The stuff they say about you is true."

I didn't want to kill him, despite his attack. I was _not_ a monster. I was _not_ crazy! Something was wrong and I needed to get to the bottom of this. I've been running away from my problems for much too long. I decided the best way to get rid of him was to warp his memories. I held out my wand to the injured man.

"Charlotte Mason," he spat. There it was again, Charlotte Mason. "You will lose…everything." I didn't even flinch at his threat as I stared him in his devious eyes.

"Obliviate." His eyes began to grow cloudy as the memories were erased from his mind. He simply stared at me blankly and confused still unable to move as he transformed back into a cat. Even as a cat he was limping and had a deep gash on his head. He looked like he was attacked by a Chimaera.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" I spun around to find Rose shocked at all the rubbish and wreckage that littered the now destroyed common room.

"Rose I-." _You will lose everything_. The words echoed in my head. What _was _going on here? I didn't even know. All I know is someone desperately wanted me captured but why? I can't stay here. I must leave and figure who I am and what these people want.

"Charlotte, your head, it's bleeding!" She grabbed a blanket pressing it against my head to stop the blood. "Charlotte what happened?" Her voice was much softer now, she sounded worried. This was my best friend. _You will lose everything_. I would lose Rose; I would endanger her if I got her involved in my problems. This was very serious. I would have to leave her. I would have to leave all of them, even James and Albus whom I both loved dearly despite our fight. I wouldn't even get to say goodbye to them.

"I-I-I have to leave, Rose. It's not safe for me here anymore. I need to figure things out." The tears threatened to escape from my eyes; I swallowed holding back a sob despite the knot in my throat. I needed to be strong for Rose or else she would be hysterical.

I began to gather my things as Rose continued to question me. She wouldn't get any answers from me. The more she knew the more danger she'd be in. I packed the essentials into my simple purple purse using an extension charm to fit everything in. Everything was happening so fast, one minute I'm getting packed another Rose is hugging me crying hysterically.

"I'm so so sorry, Charlotte. Please stay! Don't leave me! I'm so sorry!" My heart was breaking. My best friend of 5 years, and I wouldn't see her again. I couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears ran down my cheeks as she embraced me.

"It's not your fault. I need to leave and figure things out about myself and my past. Rose, I'm really scared," I weeped.

"Then let me go with you!"

"No, y-you have Scorpius and your family. If I leave no one will even notice."

"Don't say that! I can go and help you figure things out! Please."

"No Rose. I'm sorry. Please don't go after me."

"No Charlotte I-"

"PLEASE!" I begged. She nodded. "I have to go now. Bye Rose." We embraced tears streaming down both our faces. I walked out of the common room and started making my way to the Sphinx statue to disappear through the secret passageway into Hogshead where I would hide in the Shrieking Shack until I figured things out. Everything was about to change from now on. I turned around to say my last goodbyes to Hogwarts, this was no longer my home, I was no longer safe here. I took one last glance before vanishing into my new life.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBUS POV<strong>

Yes. Yes I do have a quill Miss Harte can borrow.

Am I willing to give it to her is the question.

She probably didn't want my quill. My extra, worn down, spare, dirty quill.

That's how she viewed me at least: spare, washed up, not good enough. She didn't pay attention to me when I tried to talk to her. She acted as if I didn't exist in whatever world she was now living in.

That was just it. She didn't live here anymore. Her mind and heart were somewhere else. On some far away planet. Wherever they are, I hope they are happy.

Her behavior is starting to scare me sometimes. She had no one to talk to so I was afraid of anger and depression building up within her, ready to burst at any moment. Rose doesn't even talk to her anymore.

I try to communicate with her as much as I can. This has amounted to nothing so far.

When I asked her to be my partner in divination, she merely said, "No," and walked away. Well the count was up to one word now.

But she had no one else to partner with. I wondered, why she would go to so much trouble to ignore me when everyone else around her acted like she was a poisonous ivy that would kill you with just one look, touching not even in the question.

But now there is a blank piece of parchment on the table in front of me no answers or writing, not even a name for that matter. Only the title of the quiz neatly printed in cursive across the top of the page "Spotting an Animagus."

I can't remember how exactly I was supposed to complete this quiz. There were no instructions at the top and I knew Carrow wouldn't repeat a word he said.

Nice job, Al. You really know how to make my day.

I decided to write an essay on "How to Spot an Animagus." Hey, that seemed pretty logical.

I was one sentence through when I noticed Rose rush to the front of the class where Carrow's desk sat, and where Carrow hid behind stacks of papers and books.

She thrust her paper into his hand and hurriedly tossed him an excuse to leave the class.

My eyes trailed her path and when they reached the back of the class. I noticed Char wasn't back yet. I hoped she want in any danger. I hope Rose was going off to find her.

Maybe I should hurry up with this stupid piece of bullshit, the concern beginning to grow.

I had two sentences. Great. Great if I was used to James' grades.

More students began to pile their papers at the front of the class, just helping build Carrow's den.

I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder, swiftly walking to place my paper on the ongoing pile. I half ran to the back of the room, my concern growing with every footfall.

When I reached the middle of the corridor, I realized I didn't know where I was going. I couldn't go in the Gryffindor common room or anywhere near their wing without receiving menacing glares for either being a Slytherin or an asexual potter boy who didn't seem to be interested in anyone.

They were wrong about one of those.

I thought about the Black Lake. That had always been my go-to place, but I noticed Charlotte often roaming the shores lately. I wasn't spying on her, I just happened to see her there. Alone.

But I was there. I watched her pace back and forth, sit, and then pace again. Back and forth.

I guess I was spying on her. But it was the closest I could get to her without her getting scared off.

"Hey there, handsome," I heard a smooth, silky voice from behind me, interrupting my thoughts and at the same time feeling a cold touch gently brush along the back of my neck, sending shivers through my spine, momentarily petrifying me in place.

It wasn't a bad sensation, just not the right time. Before I could see the mysterious admirer, Charlotte's face flashed through my mind. I had imagined her kiss that would give me the same sensation.

Once the shivers wore off, I spun around to see, guess who? Adele.

What? Adele? I just compared Char to Adele?! What the bloody hell did she want?

But of course, she always seemed to come at the wrong times.

My brain was scattered at this point and her mind freezing, spine tingling act didn't help either.

I think the anger, rage, and frustration in my face gave her a hint so when she spoke her normal screeching, high pitched voice returned, "Oh, Alby, what's the matter?" Her "smooth" voice now returning, after she cleared her throat. "Don't you like a little adventure? Anyway, why would you chase some Gryffindor who obviously doesn't want to be with you, when you could share all the icy experiences with me, a Slytherin, who will take care of you?" She reached up to touch my cheek, with big puppy dog eyes. I backed away before she could reach me.

"Adele, I can't handle this right now. I have something to deal with." I turned to keep walking, but mid step I flipped back to her, continuing to walk backwards and called out, "And what makes you think she isn't interested?"

I half smiled when I returned to a quick paced walk down the corridor.

That would keep her busy for a while.

Not a sign of anyone at the Black Lake.

My head was dizzy with so many thoughts tumbling around in my head; I couldn't focus on one thing at a time.

I sat on my usual rock, my elbows resting on my knees and my fingers running through my untamed hair. I put my face in my hands wishing this could be simple. It always seemed that nothing in my life was ever simple. Was one year of peace too much to ask for?

I sucked in the refreshing, cool air, the familiar sensation running through my nose. The air out here was crisp and fresh, unlike the stuffy, unventilated lecture hall of Professor Carrow's.

I was used to this sitting spot. Right on this rock, staring out into the vast expanse of the frozen Black Lake and its stone ridden shore, filled with pebbles and rocks of various shades of gray, now powdered with the light layer of snow.

Along the shore I found bits of torn up parchment gently quivering in the wind, some half hidden under the snow. I picked up the largest piece I could find. I unfolded it and smoothed it out, now crouching on the ground from when I had picked it up. The piece only had about eight letters on it, but it didn't form complete words.

My mind flashed back to when I saw Charlotte sitting on the rock, then get up to pace. She was the only one I knew to come out here and think.

This must have been her paper. But why had she torn it so?

I picked up as many pieces I could find and shoved them in the front pocket of my slacks.

I hurried back to the castle to look for Char and Rose.

* * *

><p>I found Scorpius in the hallway and asked him if he had seen Rose. Since he hadn't, he encouraged me to join him at a table where we could talk and eat lunch. I figured that would help take my mind off of what was happening so I sat down on a bench in the open hallway. The courtyard was covered with the delicate snowflakes, a warning that the heavy snow storms were yet to come.<p>

"So, what is happening? Rose told me you had been concerned about Charlotte lately."

"It's pretty complicated," I started. "Char has been ignoring me ever since the Halloween Ball. Well, she has been ignoring everyone really. I'm afraid of her emotions getting bottled up and driving her crazy. And every time she sees me she seems to go into shock. I don't understand what is happening with her. She left Transfiguration to get a quill and never came back. I think Rose has been looking for her."

"I've talked to her a couple times recently, so maybe that helps a little. I think she is just traumatized by so many things going on at once."

"What do you mean, Scorp? Sure she has a lot on her mind with James and me, but I think this is more than that, something bigger than just boy troubles."

"I guess. She has become pretty antisocial. Some of her closest friends have left her and the ones who haven't, she seems to push away."

"We need to figure out what has happened to her, and if it is something we can help. We all need to talk with-"

"SCORPIUS! ALBUS! HELP!" Rose ran up, screaming through heaves of air.

I grabbed her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes, "Rose! Breathe. You need to breathe. Calm down and tell us what has happened."

"Char," heave, "lotte," heave, "in trouble."

"Rose. Just breathe. You can tell us what happened when you calm down."

"No, I need," I couldn't understand the rest because she collapsed on the bench and began to sob. Everyone in the courtyard and hall were looking at the three of us, especially Rose.

"Scorp, let's go somewhere private," I knew Rose was too out of it to hear what I was saying. We each grabbed an arm, and pulled Rose with us into the Main Hall.

We passed James, whose brows furrowed when he saw a hysterical Rose. I grabbed his arm with my free hand dragging him along with us. I was actually surprised that he let me.

The four of us walked into an empty classroom and closed the doors behind us. We took seats on the benches around a table: Scorp next to me, James across, leaving Rose diagonally across from me.

"What the bloody hell is going on, Rose?" James asked skeptically as she finally started to calm down, still having troubles breathing, hiccupping and trying to suck in air in intervals.

"That's what we have been trying to figure out," I said slightly exasperated. James wouldn't meet my glance, however. He was still ignoring me. Shouldn't I be the one ignoring _him_? This was his fault.

Controlling her breathing and hiccups, Rose answered the original question, "Charlotte. She-she left."

"What?!" I stood up and slammed my hands on the table.

"Al," Scorpius grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"Why the hell did she leave," I asked, still angry. She couldn't! I didn't want to be the cause of her problems. She left because of us. My stomach sank; a ball welled up in my throat. I couldn't breathe.

I looked to James. He was shocked too.

"What happened?" he choked out.

"Well, I-I left class to search for her because I thought she might be in trouble. She was hurt. Her wrist and face. And blood was everywhere. The room was a mess. Someone was after her. She said she had to leave and wouldn't let anyone come with her because she didn't want to hurt anyone." After all that, Rose broke down and began crying again.

James reached up, his hands running through his hair and then put his elbows on the table, face in his hands.

I was still in shock. I couldn't believe it. I mean, I could. She hated it here. I didn't blame her. I could only think about how I could have stopped her. If only I had saved her, stood up for her, made her feel safe.

But instead, everyone hated her.

"I can't believe it. I've been a prat to her lately. I never even got a chance to say goodbye," James said through his fingers.

That was James. He took everything for granted, and didn't appreciate the simplest things until they were gone. Maybe he was finally realizing what he had done wrong. He made Charlotte feel awful about herself, and I'm his brother for the love of Merlin!

He chose to ignore the people closest to him, only driving them away. Literally.

At least I made an effort to patch things up with Charlotte.

"Well, now that we have established what happened, what are we going to do?" Scorp, being the logical and calm one questioned.

"We need to tell Percy. We can tell him she is missing," I claimed.

"He won't do anything," James retorted.

"It's worth a shot," Scorp commented, James shooting him a death glare for even talking. "Come on, we should at least try."

"Let's go," Rose said getting up.

"Fine," James grumbled.

We walked to the Headmaster's office, and knocked on the large wooden door.

Percy answered by opening it and allowing us in. He wasn't smiling and throwing out his usual cheesy jokes that he used when students entered his office. He wanted to make a "happy and safe" environment where children want to be. His face was confused and preoccupied instead. He didn't care what we thought of this place anymore.

"Percy, we have a problem," I started.

He chuckled once and muttered under his breath, "What's new?" I don't think we were supposed to hear that.

Ignoring his comment I continued on, "Our close friend, Charlotte, is missing. We need help to make sure she is safe. She said she was leaving Hogwarts, and we want to find her, to help her."

"Look, son, your friend obviously has some problems. I shouldn't even be calling her your friend. It seems you never talk to her. No one does. Besides, I cannot take action because I cannot reach her father. I tried to contact him after 'the incident' but I could not seem to get through to him. There is nothing I can do."

I heard James say softly, but loud enough for me to hear, "Told you. Besides, she _is_ mad."

He didn't even believe in his own friend. Was I the only one who truly cared?

"Percy! There must be something you can do! Look, there is an innocent and hurt girl out there. She could be in danger!" Even if no one had faith in Char, I would stick up for her.

"You address me as Headmaster Weasley here, Mr. Potter. As I said before, there is nothing I can do. Now run along, all of you." He pointed to the door and we all obeyed.

We walked away defeated and returned to the classroom, figuring it was one of the only places Gryffindors and Slytherins could talk privately together.

"We need to leave and find her ourselves, if no one here will do anything. She shouldn't be alone, running around without us," Rose claimed. I did agree with her.

"We can't just leave. How? Percy would come down on us and call our parents before we could even think of leaving," I replied. It was true. He was watching our every move so we wouldn't "disgrace" our families more than we already had.

"Christmas," Scorpius began. "It's the perfect time. We don't have classes, so it'll be easier to go unnoticed."

"Mum wanted us to stay here and 'help' Percy," James said. She wanted us to continue with our punishment and service to Hogwarts. That's the way she put it at least. We had to sort, stack, grade, and file, stacks and stacks of papers.

"Well, if our parents think we are here, and Percy thinks we are with our parents, maybe we can sneak out without getting caught." Scorp was a genius.

"But how can we pull that off?" Rose asked.

"Look, I don't think we can. Not with all of us. I don't see the point anyway. What are we even going to do?" James is always the self-centered prat. He needs to see that his friend could be in danger.

"I thought she was your friend? If you were her true friend, which you haven't exactly been much of one lately, then you would go. I love Charlotte Harte, so I'm going to find her no matter what or who gets in my way." I looked directly at James as I said this. His eyes widened at the last part and he lifted his eyebrows. But then he just nodded, muttering something under his breath. I continued, "We can send our parents letters to reassure them that we are staying. Then we can write up some fake notes from our parents saying that they want us home," I added.

"I can forge Mum's signature pretty well. And I can try to forge Aunt Ginny's if you show me one of hers," Rose replied.

"Yes. That will help. We will leave a week from tomorrow when break starts. We can leave through the secret passage to Hogshead. We have a lot of planning to do in that time." Scorpius said. He was usually organized so I was glad he was taking charge.

James lifted his head, "Are you coming?" Obviously disgusted by us Slytherins.

I answered his question, "James, I know you don't like Slytherins. But, seriously, even I am a Slytherin. Whether you like it or not, Rose likes Scorpius, and he is my best friend. Heck, I think he has this more figured out than any of the rest of us. Besides, he has gotten pretty close to Charlotte since you have refused to acknowledge her."

That shut him up. He looked at the table and replied, "I'll write up the letters to our parents."

"Good, then Al, can you write the letter from our parents while I practice their signatures?" Rose asked.

"Sure. Scorp, maybe we can plan on what to pack."

"Yes. For now, I can map out some hideouts where we can go and plan our next moves."

We all sat in silence, taking in everything, maybe even saying our goodbyes to Hogwarts. I was sure after this stunt Percy wouldn't let us back in.

We all decided to meet in this deserted classroom every day until our departure. We would probably skip our afternoon classes to prepare.

* * *

><p>AN: Did the action please you? What do you think of Smythe? And what the hell is going on? Sorry it took us a while to update, life has been pretty hectic. So that's why I thought two chapters might make up for it a little.

A special thanks to MotherOfMerlinsUnderwear! We enjoy reading all feedback and reviews of all sorts. I promise things between the two brothers will get better eventually and it will all make sense.

Thank you guys and Review and Subscribe.

xoxo


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: All Alone

**CHARLOTT'ES POV**

I wake up panting from my nighttime terror, gasping for air. My heart is racing; my forehead sweaty. I try desperately to swallow back the lump in my throat.

You think I would be used to these constant nightmares after all these months. Every night is a different depiction of my darkest fears and thoughts. Albus dead. James dead. Dad dead. Dead bodies everywhere. Covered with gore. Sometimes it's me who kills them. My face besmeared with the others blood.

My reflection in a pool of blood and I can't even recall harming them. Then my face morphs into the feline features of Smythe. Glowering cat eyes, brown and blue.

Tonight it was Rose. She was by the Black Lake smiling and waving at me as the soft waves caressed the bank of the lake. There was a light breeze and the scent of the crisp autumn air.

For a moment it felt like reality. Halloween Ball, fight, Smythe—they were all just a nightmare. Things in my head meant to scare me. I had awoken to my loving friends and family. My biggest worry was the O.W.L.S. I smile at Rose and then the Giant Squid envelops her slender body, its tentacles stabbing through every orifice—eyes, nose, mouth, ears. And then she is dragged into the dark abyss of the lake.

I'm screaming but nothing comes out. I'm running but not moving. In fact, it seems like the Black Lake is farther away with every step. I can hear Roses' pleas growing louder. Suddenly, her scream transforms into an animalistic screech. I try to run, I try, but I can't. My body won't move. I am just forced to watch my best friend ripped to shreds. In the distance, I can make out a faint figure. He is cloaked and does not show his face. As he comes closer my mind fades into reality once again.

* * *

><p>Pinch. I'm awake. I'm awake and Rose isn't dead. I left Hogwarts to figure things out and to keep my friends safe.<p>

I give up on sleep, wincing as a sharp pain shoots up my left side. I trudged over to the bathroom to examine my wounds. There was a full-body mirror hanging from the tiled grey wall. There was a claw-like scratch down the middle. I thought about the stories I was told about a Hogwarts student forced to remain locked in the shack when a monstrous form would take over his body. I slipped out of my clothes staring back at myself in the mirror.

My face was pale, and I was developing dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep. I wiped at my blotchy streaks of dried up tears. My hair was a matted mess after the fight with Smythe, it was standing up here and there, and I had a patch of dried blood on my forehead. I truly looked mad. I was mad.

Thankfully, my head injury was not too severe so the bleeding had now ceased. My face was badly scratched up though. I had a large bruise from when my face collided with the floor, which was developing a rather disgusting purple-greenish glow. My lower lip was busted in one spot so when I licked my lips the taste of copper swirled in my mouth, making me nauseous. I don't remember the last time I ate a good meal without feeling sick after.

I traced the deep cut from Smythe's dagger on my right cheek. It was still oozing out blood.

I examined my arms which were bruised badly, the elongated fingers of Smythe's grip imprinted on my skin.

I tried moving my right wrist but only yelped in pain. It was definitely broken from my fall.

When I was doing this I saw something strange on my back. The spot where Smythe had cursed me.

I spun around to examine my bare back and found something horrid. Right down the middle of my back was a red, scorching burn. There were black edges where his curse licked my back. I poked at it. Bad idea.

The pain was stabbing down my spine and it wouldn't stop. Spreading down my spine, arms, legs, and toes. I inhaled sharply, exhaled slowly.

I stood there staring at my bruised and broken body, tears spilling out of my eyes.

I grabbed the nearest object smashing it into the mirror, glass shards crashing in every direction at my feet.

I raced out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where I fell to my knees in frustration and I wept.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it I was waking up in the morning, from a nightmare of course. Then the pain came. The back pain, and suddenly I wished I was still in my nightmare, anything that would take away this unbearable sting.<p>

I decided to clean my wounds, stitch them up, and perform a few healing spells so the pain would ease up, scrubbing the dried blood, dirt, and grime from my body.

There was so much to take in. I was beyond confused. How could everything turn so rapidly around? Nothing made sense. I fished below the surface trying desperately to find clues to explain what was going on.

The nightmares began the night of the Halloween Ball after the truth was revealed about James. I began to distance myself from the only people I truly cared about only hurting them more. And then, there were the instances with Albus where it seemed like my mind was no longer in my control. I was seeing startling images that I didn't think I was capable of imagining. The library was the first time the vision happened. Then, the Owl Tower. Why were they triggered every time I had physical contact with Albus? Was my mind warning me to stay away? Were these visions of the future? And if they were, were they going to come true?

There was also my bizarre connection with Merlin which seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Merlin Ambrosius. Page 6095. Then there was Charlotte Mason. Mason. My name was Charlotte Harte. Why would it appear in my dream and why would Smythe call me that? Was I Charlotte Mason? Did they have me mistaken with someone else? Or was there something I didn't know about my past?

I needed to find answers. I figured the best way to do that would be to visit my Dad and ask him a few questions. He would have to answer me. I couldn't stay in the Shrieking Shack for long though. It was too close to Hogwarts. People might begin to wander in and then what would I do?

I decided it would be best to move to my Dad's apartment in London. It was secluded and abandoned. Dad would only use it if he went on business trips. It was the perfect place to figure things out and do some research before barging into our home in America for answers. I would have to wait until my wounds healed or Dad would become suspicious to why I decided to visit and I wouldn't want to scare Annie. It would be good to wait until things blew over just in case the Ministry did go looking for me. My house would be the first place they would check.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBUS POV<strong>

Day one:

It was after our morning classes when we moved food and water into our hideout. The dust swirled up into the air as we walked in. Scorp and I used cleaning spells to freshen the timeworn room.

It wasn't a big place; just had about five tables and looked as if it had been abandoned for a while. Cobwebs stretched from one corner of the room at the baseboard to the long rafters that stretched across the ceiling. Thick dust covered the shelving previously used for beakers and potions. Only a single shaft of light lit the dusky space through a grime ridden window.

"I don't understand why all this cleaning is necessary," James complained, sitting in a chair, feet up on one of the tables.

"I'm sorry we aren't all pigs like you, James," Rose retorted shooting him a menacing glare.

"Look, we're only going to be here for a week, all I'm asking is: what's the point of all this trouble?"

"We are trying to lighten the mood considering the circumstances so please don't reward us with your wonderful showering of complaints. Complaining and your lack of help will get us nowhere," I added shoving the table forward, making his feet fall to the ground forcing him to steady himself, his hands flying out to his sides and his face wearing a startled expression. I heard Rose giggle from the corner where she was dusting cobwebs away.

He looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with me because he knew I was right.

He really did need to get over this mood if we were going to help Charlotte. I didn't care if we both liked, the same girl or fought about her; we needed to stop this because we were brothers. And more importantly, we were in this together.

James eventually pitched in, offering to write the letters, both to Percy and our parents, while Rose started practicing each of our parents' signatures on some old, spare parchment. Her forgeries needed to be perfect for our plan to work. Percy would become suspicious if they were not up to pure perfection. Scorpius began drawing maps and planning places to hide out in the time from leaving Hogwarts to the time we actually found Char. I sat across from him at one of the newly dusted tables, making a list of supplies to pack. Everything we needed from food and water to healing potions and first aid supplies.

We needed to prepare for just about everything. Charlotte's location and how long it would take us to get there were both unknown. I only hoped for her safety; that one day I would be able to hold her in my arms again and be able to call her mine.

Day three:

Yesterday I went over the maps with Scorpius. He found a hideout in Hogsmeade that we could all stay in without getting caught. He decided to clean out the shack and move some of the supplies I prepared so we wouldn't have as much in our backpacks.

"I'm off to send the letters," James mumbled as he left the classroom, the letters to Mum and Dad in hand.

He had also finished the letters to Percy that Rose was signing now.

"Hey, Al, will you come check these?" Rose asked.

"Sure." I walked over to Rose who was sitting at a desk in one of the corners. They did look believable.

"Looks great, Rose. He will believe them. We'll go after our classes so he won't know we are skipping." Rose nodded and looked down to her palms.

I pulled up a chair to her desk and put my hand on her arm. "Rose, we'll find her. Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

"But what if it isn't? What if she isn't okay?"

"No, Rose, she is fine. She'll survive. We're going to find her soon." Hopefully.

"But I was awful to her. I ignored her, and she was my friend. I betrayed her and I can't believe I did something like that to her." She buried her face in her hands and began softly whimpering. I pulled her into my arms and into a hug.

"It's okay," I whispered repeatedly until she quieted. She and Char were the closest friends I have seen, and not even this would break them apart forever.

* * *

><p>I brought more supplies to the classroom, along with the invisibility cloak my father gave me before the school year, previously belonging to my grandfather, James Potter. The sun was now setting and the light filtering through the window was fading.<p>

Scorpius was busy sketching more maps, probably places to stay in London or somewhere along those lines.

James had his feet up on a desk eating an apple, not working on anything else.

Rose sat in her corner writing. But the letters were done. We had delivered them to Percy earlier today. I figured Rose might have been writing a journal. Rose was left with many conflicting emotions after Charlotte left.

Scorp's voice rang out in the silence, "Hey, James, can you help me for a sec?"

"Why do you need my help?"

"I was hoping you could help me with the map of London."

"What makes you think I can help? Or that I would even want to help you for that matter."

"Well, I thought you would know the area better than me considering the time you have spent there."

"Why do you need my help all of a sudden? First you're too good to talk to me and now you need my help for your so very important maps? Are you better than all of us? Is that it? You didn't even know Charlotte like I do," his voice was rising. "Why are you even here? Are you trying to suck us all into your web so you and daddy can prey on us too?"

I wanted to intervene seeing that James was getting heated, and knowing him, this would only escalate, but Scorpius stood up abruptly, his chair falling back behind him. "How dare you question why I'm here? You were never there for Charlotte in her time of need." He didn't even acknowledge the last comment. He was probably used to the snide comments made by the Quidditch players.

"Oh, and you were? Her problems were bigger than me."

"I actually was, James. I was loyal to her whether you like it or not. She needed someone and I was there to talk to her."

"You don't know her. Not like any of us."

"You don't know what I have done. You haven't even asked me! At least it's a lot more than you have done: only complaining about working every day. You thought this would be a tea party, did you? That finding your little girlfriend would be a breeze?"

James' girlfriend? Dammit Scorp you are supposed to be on my side!

James was a bit baffled by his comeback and Scorp took this opportunity to go at James again. This only surprised me because Scorpius was a naturally calm person, but if it would get James into gear, I didn't care.

"All you do is complain! That or sit around with Fred and talk about the next low-life, self-deprecating bint you want to shag!"

"Well at least I have experience with that, you prude."

Scorpius fell silent. He quickly glanced to Rose, but then to the floor.

James grinned, stifling a chuckle, "You?" he pointed back and forth from Rose and Scorpius. My jaw dropped. "How precious!" he cackled. "So you're shagging my cousin, huh?" he started stepping forward with a smirk on his face.

Scorpius backed up into the wall.

It all happened so quickly, but I saw James pull out his wand with a single movement, yelling, "Stupefy!"

Scorpius reacted right away, pulling his wand in a diagonal movement across himself deflecting the curse.

"Expelliarmus," Scorpius muttered under his breath so rapidly I hardly noticed.

James' wand flew through the air, Scorpius using his agile skills to catch it mid-air.

James was fuming. He was glaring at Scorpius, but walked swiftly out of the room without another word. He slammed the door behind him, making a grand exit.

Scorpius walked over to Rose and they embraced each other lightly, Scorpius reassuring her everything was okay. They murmured in each other's ears.

Well, this is a tad bit awkward.

I cleared my throat walking over to the table where I had piled up some backpacks filled with supplies each of us would need.

Scorpius looked up, "Oh, uh, Al." He cleared his throat, "I, uh, finished the maps, so we can pack those too."

"Sure thing, Scorp. I think I'm going to go, uh, do something." And try to erase everything that just happened from my mind. Scorpius was my best friend so I didn't mind them being together, but this was a little too much information for my liking.

I walked out into the corridor, wanting to only be alone with my thoughts. I didn't know where I was going but I needed to clear my thoughts before we left.

I needed to get James to come to his senses because we were in this together, Scorpius and all. We couldn't have any fighting if we planned on finding Charlotte anytime soon. I decided to talk with him later.

Everything major was set up for leaving:

The letters sent and delivered; Mum thought that staying at the school was a good idea. We could "help Percy out more on our own free time."

The maps were done. The essentials packed.

We each needed to pack our belongings, but only enough to fill up the rest of our backpacks. Eventually we would all need to say goodbye to our friends. It was disheartening to think, if they only knew we would never see each other again.

I would say goodbye to Olive most sincerely. She was my true friend, and I thought the best of her. I would hate to lose her. She could come with us, but it would only thread a more complicated web, considering her parents and lack of relations with Charlotte. Plus, one more person to account for would be a load more work, considering the trouble we were having with just the four of us.

I went to the Slytherin common room to think our plans over. I had already gone through them in my head about fifty times, but it kept me occupied for the time being.

Day Seven:

Blue icicles pierced my vision.

I stared back into her gaze. We were laying down in a bed of grass. It was the grassy area just outside of the castle where some of the sixth years ate lunch.

I leaned over to kiss her. I couldn't wait for her lips to be pressed against mine. I hungered for the taste of her lips. I needed them to survive.

Before I could reach her, she fell out of my grasp. Charlotte fell into nothingness. The floor created a gaping hole as she fell away from me.

She looked peaceful, expressionless. Her hair flew out around her as she fell further and further.

I leaned over to catch her, but I couldn't reach. I fell in after her, wind rushing past me. There was no end, but I couldn't see Charlotte any longer.

I suddenly saw the bottom. I was rushing faster and faster.

And then I hit.

The green and silver drapes over my bed hung down from their posts. I clung to them, pulling them off the wood from my sudden and alarming awakening. I breathed heavily.

It was true though. She had slipped away from me. And I didn't chase after her close enough.

I noticed my still-racing heart and my hands clasped so tightly around the decorative curtains, I could see the veins in my hands pulsing, my knuckles turning white. I loosened my grip.

It was early. It was morning, but no one was up. I slipped into some old jeans and a comfy sweater that was worn, but it fit just right.

We didn't have to wear uniform today because there were no classes. Some people left today, some tomorrow.

We left today.

Nerves were building in my chest and stomach. The unknowing made my feelings of anxiety that much worse.

I walked past the fat lady painting and through the moving staircase. This was probably the last time I would even be here at Hogwarts, so I said goodbye to everything I passed and everything I would miss.

Goodbye, corridors.

Goodbye, opinionated paintings.

Goodbye, Black Lake.

Goodbye, secret classroom.

Goodbye, Room of Requirement.

Goodbye, magical feasts.

Goodbye, Great Hall.

Goodbye, Olive?

What was Olive doing here in the Great Hall? Breakfast was beginning to appear on some of the tables and the early-risers were reading the Daily Prophet.

She sat at the Slytherin table. I could hardly believe she belonged in the Slytherin house. She was such a nice, genuine, caring person. She didn't have an evil bone in her body. I guess that was the Slytherin stereotype, but it was mostly true. Most Slytherins were filled with blood-lust, but there were a select few of the truly special students.

She was eating a biscuit and reading the newspaper with a sullen look veiled across her face.

I walked to where she sat and took a seat on the bench, "Hey, Liv. Why are you up so early?"

"Morning, Albus. My dad is making me come home for the break. For some reason, he's picking me up especially early and doesn't want me to take the usual train trip. I think we have to visit my grandparents or something like that. What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep. But I'm glad I got to see you before you left," I smiled.

She leaned over and gave me a hug, "You know, I'm really going to miss you, Al. I know it's just a couple weeks, but… I'm going to miss you."

If only she knew. I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her everything, but I couldn't.

"I'm going to miss you too, Olive. More than you think." As I hugged her I thought about how I would miss her. I would probably never see her again.

I wouldn't miss the bragging Quidditch teams. I wouldn't miss Adele Rubaud. I wouldn't miss Percy's long welcome speech at the beginning of the year which seemed longer than the school year itself.

But I would miss Olive. The staying up late in the common room. The honest talks about my girl troubles, not that I had many girls to worry over. The library study sessions where we would laugh until we cried, or until the librarian told us to be quiet.

"Miss Blackwell, your father has arrived here at the castle. It is time for you to leave," Professor Mahandry's voice sounded, ending our embrace.

"Bye, Al."

"Bye, Olive."

She slipped away from me too.

I had never viewed her in the way that I now view Charlotte in, but Olive slipped through my fingers as a great friend. I would never forget how good of a friend she was.

She walked out of sight into the main corridor.

* * *

><p>We were meeting at the entrance to the secret passage to the Hog's Head that Scorpius had discovered. James was the only one not there.<p>

The overall mood was somber. It was silent as we said our last goodbyes to the castle.

Rose was still in a particularly emotional state. She turned to Scorpius and nestled into his chest. I assumed she began to cry. We were leaving our second home. Plus, she still felt guilty about leaving Char in her time of need.

The clock began to strike midnight. James was supposed to be here.

I don't think he would bail on us now. I had talked to him earlier today to get him to come around.

* * *

><p>Earlier that day:<p>

I hurried through the hallway, searching for James. It was between classes. The punctual students were rushing to their classes.

"James, we need to talk." I broke up his group of friends hanging out in a corridor, standing against one of the walls. His friends glared at me, obviously disgusted.

I hated that. So quick to judge. It's not like they even tried to get to know me; they merely judged by house.

"What do you want?" he retorted. His friends snickered behind him. For Gryffindors, they were actually quite rude.

"I need to speak with you alone."

"Why can't you just say it here?" he said, motioning toward the area around him. "I'm comfortable here."

"Okay well we can either discuss how a Slytherin beat your ass when you pulled your wand on him, or we can start with the girl who dumped you in public who you also had to trick in order to date her." His friends' eyes widened and their mouths dropped open in surprise.

James scowled, "Let's go."

He stalked off to a less crowed area of the corridor. I followed close behind until he slowed so I could catch up.

"Look, what do you want? I don't want to deal with you and your stupid little search party."

"You didn't think it was so stupid before Scorpius beat you."

"Stop bringing that up. And give me my wand. I need it."

I thought about not giving him his wand unless he agreed to come with us, but I didn't want to displease him more. I didn't know why I wanted him on this trip if he caused me so much trouble and stress.

Well, I guess I did know. But it wasn't for me. It was for Charlotte. She needed him, and I had to face this head on. I knew she would regret not apologizing to him.

"Okay, here. But you need to promise to come on this trip with us."

He grabbed the wand from my hand, "You expect me to go with your little, good-for-nothing friend?"

"At least has more 'good' than you. At least he was there for Charlotte. At least he's making an attempt to find her. You know she will want to mend things with you anyway."

"And what if I don't want to mend things? She still embarrassed me in front of half the school. I gave her a lot of time to apologize but she never did. What if I don't want to go on your witch-hunt?"

"Okay, James. I honestly couldn't care less if you went. I was thinking of Charlotte's needs. But the only person you think about is you. I love Charlotte Harte and I don't care how long it takes to find her."

James winced at the last part. I only meant as a friend of course but he didn't have to know that. His eyes rolled. "Well you won't get anywhere unless I come with you."

I nodded and then left. In a way I was disappointed he was tagging along. He would be such a drag. But I was proud of myself for looking past him to help Charlotte.

* * *

><p>The last strike signaling twelve struck and James appeared around the corner.<p>

"Am I late?" He asked with no answer. Like I said, quiet and somber, not in the mood to start any bantering.

We each had a backpack filled with supplies, food, water canteens, extra clothes, and anything else we would need. Rose had a handbag that she carried. It had an extension charm that created an everlasting space that could be filled with anything and everything. Aunt Hermione had shown the charm to Rose and Charlotte last Christmas break when we had nothing to do.

It was then that we all stood in a circle, looking up to each other. It was then that we mutually decided it was time to leave.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Innocent and the Fallen

**CHARLOTTE'S POV**

I roamed the obstreperous corners of Shaftesbury Avenue. Cars whizzed by in swift blinks of light and people hurriedly scurried from shop to shop with large bags overflowing with presents. Children fawned over shiny toys in the window displays while a man argued with his wife about visiting the in-laws for the holidays. Christmas was nearly around the corner and the stress and excitement was sweeping throughout London.

I wandered around the streets for a while until I met the warm glance of an elderly woman with a curious stand on the side of the road. She didn't have many customers, in fact; a stout and rude boy with red hair and blue eyes along with his posy of what appeared to be 13 year olds walked by the woman's stand and shouted ribald comments at her.

"Ugly Witch!"

The elderly woman's happiness dropped and her face grew gloomy.

With a swift movement of his arm the plump red headed boy pushed over a basket of hand-woven bracelets the woman sold knocking them to the wet pavement. The fatuous boys then made on their way with an obnoxious chorus of cackles.

I glanced back to the elderly woman who was now attempting to pick up the bracelets but as she bent her hunched back she winced in pain and held a hand to her spine.

I hurriedly walked over to the woman helping her pick up every last bracelet.

"Thank you, Miss."

"You're welcome." I added, "Sorry about the boys. Don't listen to them."

"The locals all think so," she responded. "That I'm a witch. That's why I never sell these here bracelets. Wouldn't want some elderly Satan-worshipper selling jewelry to your children."

I picked up a pink bracelet from the basket. The craftsmanship was excellent and it reminded me of something Annie would wear.

After giving it some thought I realized I couldn't go asking questions. No without endangering the lives of my family. I didn't know who these people were and if they were so willing to hurt me why wouldn't they hurt my family too.

I really did miss Annie. I had promised her I would come back for Christmas with Albus and Rose. Of course that part was out of the question but I made a promise and I intended to keep it somehow.

"I'll take four," I proposed.

The elderly woman looked at me with a quizzical look but then kindly beamed at me and put four bracelets into a small bag.

"How much?" I asked.

"Nothing. They are free. I insist."

"But madame…"

"Please I insist. A thank you for making an old timer's day."

"Well thank you. Thank you very much."

I smiled warmly at the woman before making my way back to the apartment.

I couldn't see Annie or Dad this Christmas or else they would start asking questions and the less they knew the safer they'd be. Annie needed an explanation to why I'd miss this Christmas and I didn't know how long it would be before I would be able to see her again. She needed a present and a little note explaining that I was okay. It was decided I would be returning to Roanoke for the Holidays just to make sure they were okay and then leave a farewell gift on the doorstep for Annie to find. I'd have to leave soon to scope out the house and make sure it was secure to go to. I didn't know who or what might be watching them too.

When I returned to the apartment I gathered my belongings and made my way to Roanoke, Virginia.

* * *

><p><strong>JAMES POV<strong>

We began to stir the next morning when the first shaft of light reached through the cracks in the roof and illuminated most of the room. We stretched in our sleeping bags. God, these floors are hard.

Even after one cold night in the shabby hut, we all looked like wild men, living off the land.

I picked up a shard of glass with a light film over it so I could see my reflection. I began to brush through my hair with my fingers to control my curls when Rose took the glass from my hand and replied, "Excuse me, Miss, would you like your nails done too? You can get a two for one discount."

"Sorry, I don't like to be tended on with such sass." I threw her a sarcastic look myself.

But I figured since I was going to be MIA from most of woman-kind for a while, I could let myself go.

I got up from where I sat and began putting my sleeping bag away. I walked over to the corner where my backpack sat as Rose and Scorpius greeted each other with good morning pecks in one and Albus stumbled around awkwardly looking for who knows what in another. It was about thirty feet wide and about the same in length. It wasn't too bad, but it wasn't a five-star joint either. It had a few work benches here and there from when it used to be a busy shop. We had strewn some of our belongings on the benches. Rose's wand on one alongside Scorpius' scarf and tie.

From my workbench, I picked up my wand, putting it in my pocket, and layered warmer clothes on those I was already wearing, seeing as it was much colder outside my sleeping bag than in. I then pulled out a cup, using a charm to fill it with water, and some rolls, a couple muffins, a scone or two and some odd-looking red substance Albus packed in my bag as well. I'm used to the Quidditch player diet, and although I'm off for the break, the constant hunger never vanished. It's this kind of tiger-like habit that attracts the ladies.

We sat in our separate corners, not knowing what to do. Once I had scarfed down my breakfast, I stared up to the ceiling. My other options included lovey-dovey gazing or an utter embarrassment.

Albus finally cleared his throat. "I've been thinking…"

"Not again," I muttered sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious." He shot me a death look, knowing I intended for him to hear the murmur. "Now, can we please get back to the matter at hand? I thought of a plan to help us get closer to finding Charlotte."

"Okay, out with it," Rose urged impatiently.

"We go to her house."

"But what if she isn't there?" Rose interrupted again. "Her dad might recognize us from pictures and if he does, he'll know something is up. What if she isn't there and he gets worried?" Rose's voice heightened and quickened, only making her that much more anxious.

"Don't we want him to know what's going on with his daughter?" interjected Scorpius while he pulled her closer to calm her down. Any closer and I'm leaving.

Rose began again, "Charlotte had talked about something bigger than just us before she left. It's very powerful magic, whatever it is she is dealing with. I don't think she would be the one to put her family in danger."

"We can still go to her house. We'll use polyjuice potion and pretend to be salespeople," Albus explained. "We'll just have to trick her father into letting us in their house."

Seems pretty complicated to me. I say we just let her come to us. Doesn't that always happen in the books. Nevermind. What would I know about books?

But if Charlotte did come back, I only hoped she would take me back. Although not many girls could resist this, Charlotte did have a right to remain mad at me. I'll admit I was still pretty ticked off about the Halloween Ball but I did like her. A lot. But it wasn't characteristic of me, so maybe I'm getting my feelings confused. Whenever I see her I just can't explain what's there. I want something deeper, but somehow, I don't know how.

"Let's leave in a half hour. We can pack up and get moving in that time," Scorpius began. "I've found an inn we can stay at under fake names in Charlotte's home town. According to the maps it's near her house so we can plan out our moves there."

We began to slowly move. We packed our belongings in silence. I tried to think as little about Charlotte or my undecipherable feelings as possible. I also found the subject of our worried parents to be a little disorienting too. I focused only on the current moment and the best way to fit everything into my backpack.

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLOTTE'S POV<strong>

Confetti-colored houses peaked out of the forest of Virginia. The smell of greasy foods, pine trees, and crisp air tickled my nose. I was definitely back home. Greasy, calorie-filled, tasty America. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and continued to walk down the charcoal black pavement. Roanoke was not a particularly big town. In fact, the only folks who passed by Roanoke were your occasional semi-drivers or mysterious families looking for a place to start over. That's what my family was I suppose. Mysterious.

The only time we went into town was to buy groceries and gas. My father and sister were well known. People always suspected my father was involved in some sketchy business since he owned an expensive house and was a single father. He had a job. He just worked at home mostly except for the occasional business trips in and out of London. It didn't help that he had a freak daughter who got sent off to "boarding school" in Paris. Naturally, people were suspicious, and people talked, and it was a small town so that is why people would study the house extra carefully when they'd walk by. People in small towns like to gossip and they'll find anything to gossip over. Even if the information is incorrect.

That is why I knew my sudden return in the middle of the school year would stir up trouble. Along with my bedraggled appearance. Although most of my wounds were healed completely due to the healing charms my back still ached constantly and my hair was not very tidy. I decided a disguise would be my best choice. People would still talk but better them talk about Monica, a blonde college student studying the forests ecosystem for an assignment, than Charlotte, the freaky girl who doesn't talk and likes running around the forest.

I performed a few charms to alter my appearance slightly. Brown locks turned blonde. Blue eyes turned green. I unraveled my hair from its braid and my hair hung down my shoulders in blonde waves. I pulled my black military coat closer to my body and put on a pair of dark sunglasses.

I checked in at a nearby bed and breakfast in town owned by Annie's first grade teacher, Mrs. Henderson. I told her my name was Monica and I would be staying in town for a few days until going back to University of Redlands. She checked me into Room 3.

I spent the daytime in the forest scoping out the house and making sure everything was safe. I'd watch Dad throw out the trash sometimes as he'd gaze up at the sky completely oblivious of the danger I could have potentially put him in. I wanted to ask a million questions. Who was Charlotte Mason? Were there people who tried to hurt me when I was younger? But instead I had to remain quiet and invisible.

* * *

><p><strong>JAMES POV<strong>

Wind swirled around us forcing the skin on my face to tighten and made water form in my eyes, trying to force the 5,000 calories out of my stomach.

We apparated into the forest surrounding Roanoke. Two squirrels jumped from branch to branch above our heads making the snow stuck on the pine needles drift down to where we stood. We could see the town just at the bottom of the hill. There weren't many people walking in the snow sprinkled town, but some bustled in their warm winter coats carrying newly bought gifts for Christmas.

Off to the left of the town, down a long driveway stood a lone house and barn. There was a lit Christmas tree in their living room which could be seen through a panoramic window. Inside was a girl and her father dressing the tree in ornaments and tinsel. Scorpius pointed out that it was Charlotte's. My heart both sunk and lit up at the sight of her family, my confusing feelings taking over my brain and making it fuzzy yet throbbing at the same time.

We took a hiker's trail to the bottom where the town sat. After traveling down the slippery sidewalk with our faces down as to not be recognized, we reached the inn.

It had a homey feel to it. There were quiet tables off to one side where people sat and played chess, large draped curtains hung over the windows, couches covered in vintage floral patterns sat along the wallpapered walls, the room lit with lamps on the walls and tables.

Albus, Rose, and I sat at a table in the corner, still hiding our faces form the public while Scorpius got a room from at the front desk. He quietly talked to the woman at the front desk with a name tag reading "Mrs. Henderson" and after a few minutes he gestured to us to follow him up the stairs to our room.

Room four. Also homey and floral-filled.

After we put our things down, Rose sat on the bed, I at the desk, and Scorpius stood in the corner while Albus paced.

"We have polyjuice potion. But we need disguises," Albus muttered while he continued walking back and forth as he usually did while he thought.

"Are you saying we need hair?" Rose asked disgustedly, wrinkling her nose and scrunching her face.

"Well… Yes."

Rose faked a gag,

"Well, once we figure that out, we can sneak into Charlotte's and look for clues as to where she is."

"Found one!" Scorpius shouted from in the bathroom. He walked out holding a hair carefully between his fingers.

Rose groaned and flung herself back on the bed. "Ew. I found one too," she said pulling one off of the comforter next to her face.

Albus began his search near the vent on the floor while I looked beneath the bed. Found mine.

It was pretty gross I had to admit, and this was coming from a guy who ate a worm straight out of the mud in the Black Lake for a dare.

The hair I chose was short and brown and straight. Seemed manly enough to belong to a guy.

Albus tossed each of us one of the vials of the potion. The hairs dropped in. A slight smoke fizzed out of the bottles as the hair dissolved.

Cheers.

We downed the drink and waited. Our faces shifted and shaped to fit those of our predecessors.

I saw Rose transform in front of my eyes. Her stomach grew until her pants' seams popped. Her chin dropped into a second and her hair disappeared.

"Ew!" she screamed, feeling her new, red, large-pored face.

Albus remained in the same gender. He grew red hair, a little on the shaggy side. His nose grew out further and he shrunk slightly.

I looked down. Shit.

I reached up to my head and felt the long curls. Damn that deceiving short hair. Albus fell backwards from his seated position on the floor laughing at my new identity.

I shot a sarcastic glare at him and retorted, "I call myself Veronica, and remember that."HAIR FLIP

I stood to look in the full-length mirror. Not too shabby. For someone else that is. It was weird and unbalanced to be a girl.

On the other side of the room Scorpius had grown hair as well. He looked like the average middle-aged woman. I had to admit, it was pretty funny to see him as a girl, but I had nothing to make fun of him about seeing as I had also turned into a woman.

Because of our newly acquired bodies, we had to change clothes; Scorpius and I wore Rose's clothing while Rose tried to squeeze into mine, still too small for her character.

We walked over the plan again quickly as to not waste the precious time as our counterparts. Most of it was improvisation because we wouldn't know how Charlotte's dad would react.

When we reached the lobby we made sure to hide from Mrs. Henderson who wouldn't recognize us.

I had been away from the usual crowd of girls that followed me around school ever since we had left so when I saw a girl standing in the lobby with long blonde hair and sunglasses looking at a clipboard I whistled out to her. She looked at me confused and then hurried away. Rose's elbow dug into my side as she eyed my new woman body.

I guess I had forgotten that fact.

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLOTTE'S POV<strong>

It was Christmas Eve now and I watched Annie run merrily around the house. Dad went outside to collect the mail.

"Annie!" he called out.

Moments later Annie came skipping down the front porch steps and to the mailbox.

"We got mail from Char," he grinned.

Annie beamed at him and with a burst of excitement jumped up and snatched the letter out of his hands.

I hadn't sent anything to them yet. Who could have possibly forged a letter from me to my family?

Annie practically ripped open the envelope taking out the letter.

Her eyes scanned the letter rapidly flickering from word to word. What did this letter say?

Her eyes filled with tears and she threw the letter on the ground running into the house.

Could it be a letter that faked my own death certificate? I was not dead Annie! I was right here. I wanted to run up to her bedroom to console her but I knew I couldn't do that without endangering their lives.

Dad bent down and picked up the now crumbled letter and read over it quickly.

"She's not coming for Christmas this year. She's staying at school," he spoke to himself.

I let out a sigh of relief. It didn't say I was dead. I was very much alive to them but Annie now thought I just didn't keep my promise. She must be so angry. That's why she ran to her room. Although I couldn't see Annie I would still make it up to her. I'd deliver her present like I said I would tonight after she went to sleep. I'd have to wait in the forest until dark and keep an eye on the house.

* * *

><p><strong>JAMES POV<strong>

"Just remember, act like your disguise, not yourself," Albus whispered once we all reached the outside where the wind whipped my long locks against my face.

Scorpius led the odd group down the street and to Charlotte's driveway. There was a brisk wind that kept us at a quick pace.

We reached her door. Show time.

The door opened after we rung the bell. Charlotte's dad answered. He seemed preoccupied.

"Hello, Sir," Albus' person began. "We are travelling from town to town, taking surveys-"

"I'm sorry but I'm really not interested," Charlotte's distressed father interrupted.

Oh no! Now what?

"Oh no, Sir. We have actually filled our quota for the day, so we aren't interested in interviewing you. I was simply wondering if I could use your restroom because all the public restrooms in town require you to purchase something in their store and we're about to head out tonight."

Nice save, little brother. I guess there is a reason he's a Slytherin.

Charlotte's dad was skeptical of us, most likely because his house was so far out of town, it would not make any sense for us to come here. After a few pained expressions from Albus Charlotte's father gave in and led the crowd into his house. We stood in the kitchen area while Charlotte's father directed Al to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLOTTE'S POV<strong>

I noticed my charm slowly wearing off as my blonde hair began to change back to its original brown hue. I thought about changing it back to blonde but needed to sit down for a little.

I took a seat on a rock behind a bush to watch the house carefully. An hour passed by and my eyes grew heavy. I tried to fight the urge but before I knew it I was gone.

* * *

><p>"Albus! Albus!" My feet carry me towards the comforting arms of Albus. He stands next to a smiling Rose and Scorpius.<p>

Before I know it I'm in his warm embrace and he's leading me towards Hogwarts. We all walk into the Great Hall laughing like friends as the door locks behind us. Everyone freezes and stares blankly at me.

"Guys? What's going on?" I try the door but it won't budge.

"Charlotte," an eerie voice calls from behind me. "Charlotte. I've waited a long time for this moment."

I slowly turn around to see the man in the mysterious cloak from my nightmares. I had never heard his voice before. It sent a shudder through my spine. It was airy and ghost-like. Nothing like Smythe's voice.

"Who are you?"

"The question is not who am I but who are you, dear?"

I had no time for puzzles. "Show me your face."

He slowly lifts his hood to reveal his face and I scream.

Wait no I'm definitely not screaming. It's a familiar scream. It's Annie and my heart sinks as I snap my eyes abruptly open jumping from my previous stance against the rock.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBUS POV<strong>

I headed to the "bathroom," passing a wide-eyed and questioning Annie sitting in an arm chair, reading in their living room. After the initial awkward eye contact, I kept moving.

I walked through their narrow hallway, passing many hanging pictures. I walked through Charlotte's life one step at a time. She and her mum at a park when she was young and her mum alive. Her first day of school. A camping trip. Annie's birth and first day of school. They grew older and older until the most recent pictures stopped and the proceeding length of wall was blank, waiting to be covered with memories for other to revisit.

I stepped into the first room to look for signs of Charlotte or an explanation of her disappearance. It looked like her room. I saw pictures, moving. There was Char and Rose, James, and me too. My heart pained for her. Seeing us all together and happy. I clutched the chair next to me as to not fall from the sudden wave of emotion crashing into my world and flooding my body.

Once I recovered, I proceeded to her desk, to the massive pile of letters. I wondered why there were so many and who they were from. I figured she hadn't been here because none were opened.

Except the one left open off to the side.

I picked it up. It was from Charlotte, addressed to her father and Annie. She wasn't coming home from Hogwarts.

We could narrow done her location from the whole world to everywhere except Roanoke.

But I did notice something peculiar about this letter. It wasn't her hand writing that I would have recognized from her papers at school. Did that mean it wasn't actually from Charlotte? And if it wasn't, who would send something like this to her family?

I looked up to the mirror above Charlotte's desk and noticed the polyjuice potion was beginning to wear off. Better that we get going. Before I left, I had to look at the picture of Charlotte so I could memorize every line of her face that already wasn't in my head in case I would never see her again.

A blood curdling scream rang through the house and the picture of the floor of us slipped through my fingers, shattering at the ground.

"Albus!" Scorpius yelled from the kitchen.

I ran as fast as my legs could manage through the hallway. I reached the living room, where Annie was staring wide-eyed into the kitchen. She looked to me questioningly, her lips forming my name. "Albus."

A million scenarios of what was going on in the other room through the sound of shattering glass ran through my head, and before my mind could catch up with my words I yelled to Annie, "Run! Get to somewhere safe!"

She dashed out the back door, jumping off the porch. I flipped around and ran to the kitchen.

"Duck!" Rose yelled.

I dropped to the ground and a curse flew over my head. Before I hid I had seen five figures in dark cloaks. Obviously wizards.

I jumped from my hiding spot and cast a spell in the direction of the three, while Rose swung out from her position and shot some too.

A curse flew back in her direction sending her wand flying through the air. She tried to jump out to reach it, but because the three wizards were ready to aim I grabbed her arm and wrenched it back toward me. A curse just missed her. "Stay here!" I yelled over the roar of the plates crashing to the ground from the off point curse.

I looked to my other side where James appeared, and after he shot one more curse, Scorpius appeared. He smiled saying, "Got one."

I was still holding Rose with my arm so she wouldn't try any bold moves. But I let go, standing up to throw another curse, hitting one of them, throwing him onto the counter shattering yet more plates and glasses.

James was next to jump and throw a curse, dodging one. I jumped up as well, crouching to fight, jerking to my right to avoid an oncoming curse.

One of the slender, dark figures dashed out of the room, my curses following him, knocking exotic looking ceramics off shelves.

I looked to James as he shouted, "Go!"

I ran after the figure who already had a lead on me. He flew off the stairs, and dashed into the engulfing trees of the forest, attempting to find Annie I assumed. I would not let him get to her because of what she meant to Charlotte. I would protect her with anything I had.

I threw curse after curse as branch after branch slashed my face. Blood trickled into my view, but I kept chasing the dark figure.

The roots of the many trees grew thick and tugged at my feet as I ran. One snagged my foot, pulling me to the ground, knocking all air in my lungs out of my body. I scrambled to regain footing, and chase after the mysterious, evil man.

But by that time he was gone. Out of my sight.

I ran forward. Hoping to reach him somehow. And when I did I would make sure he could never harm Charlotte or Annie. The trees thinned and I broke my way into the meadow.

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLOTTE'S POV<strong>

I sprint as fast as my feet can carry me. White whizzes past me in a blurry panic. I can feel the branches and bushes clawing at my feet desperately. But I run as fast as I can towards her voice. Towards Annie's voice.

My eyes quickly scan all of my surroundings around me like a prey panicking as it senses its predator nearing it.

I break through the deep forest and into the meadow. Then I see a flash of blonde curls.

"Annie!" I scream running towards her with open arms tears of relief streaming down my cheeks.

Faster and faster longing for her to be wrapped safely in my embrace free from fear and danger.

She is racing towards me, then I realize the look on her face.

"Charlotte!" She's just a few feet away I can almost reach her now as a smile of relief spreads across my face.

Suddenly she stops running towards me and stands completely still and in shock. As she looks down to her stomach I see the red liquid spill through her satin pink dress. She falls to her knees and I hear another scream. This time it is me.

I race to her and catch her in my arms as her fragile body falls to the ground. I lay her softly against me and the white snow that once littered the meadow is now besmeared with Annie's blood.

I look up and see a man with pale skin and midnight black hair who wears a sickening pleased grin. His face reminds me of someone but I can't quite place it. He disapparates before I can do anything.

My heart is pounding against my chest. Annie's blonde tendrils of hair stuck to her wet cheeks due to the tears streaming down them. I brushed it away and looked into her deep brown eyes.

She's scanning my face giving me a weak smile, a fragile little thing, a hopeless sign.

"Annie," I choked, my voice hoarse, as I hold back a sob.

"I came to the meadow like you said. You came back," she softly replied placing her tiny hand on my cheek. She smiled again. "You found me."

The sobbing was uncontrollable now. I breathed in sharply heaving out gasps for air. "I'm sorry," was all I managed out through sobs. "I'm sorry. I love you." Over and over again.

She stared into my eyes as the life slowly began to leave hers. She reached up to my necklace and gently touched my necklace that was dangling out in front of her. Her last words that she could not say.

I must be the spark.

And I look down helplessly at my dying sister as her flame slowly dims out.

* * *

><p>AN: Please don't hate me guys. It will be significant later. Every great story has a little tragedy. A special thanks ellinise for that very incouraging review last week. I know I know. Annie, I'm sorry.

Lots of love. Reviews make my day!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Ceremonials

**JAMES POV**

"I want a burial ceremony," Charlotte wept, "down by the river."

Although the shock still lingered, pain and realization started to seep through our skin.

Yes, Annie was dead.

No, we don't know who did it.

I carried Annie's lifeless body in my arms as Charlotte walked beside me. A pang of guilt and pain stung my chest as I studied Charlotte's face.

The beautiful, sassy girl from Potions class no longer there. Her face was numb and expressionless. She stared ahead but I could still see tears streaming down her cheeks.

I realized how much of her world had been torn away so quickly and I realized that I needed to be there for her in any way she needed or didn't need me.

I looked to Annie's calm face whose eyes I had closed because I didn't know what to say to Charlotte. Not saying anything was best but at the same time the silence would allow thoughts of death and misery consume her mind.

Although Annie was panicked in her last moments, she was calm now. Serene. She was safer now that she wasn't in this villain-filled world.

And I had to admit that I hadn't been helping the heroes' cause the whole time. I hadn't made my effort, but now, over Annie's lifeless body, I pledged my ability.

We reached the gentle river weaving through the trees. Charlotte stood at the bank. She reached down to the river touching the flowing water.

A breeze carried the scent of crisp pine and flakes of snow drifted down from the trees catching in Annie's hair.

Scorpius put a raft together made of intertwining branches, twigs, and leaves with his wand. Another flick and flowers bloomed from the vines, creating arches over the raft. White and lavender strings of wisteria flowers hung from the arches and sides of the raft.

I set Annie on the base of the raft sitting on the bank.

Char knelt down to fix her hair while another of Scorpius' charms remove the blood from Annie's dress.

After moments of silence and tears Charlotte stood whispering, "Now."

We each lifted our wands and together we placed Annie in the river. Drawing them away she floated down stream. Separated her from us.

She was gone, turning with the last band in the river so we could no longer see her.

Charlotte slowly stood. As much as I wanted to leave her alone, I couldn't help but take her within my arms and let her collapse in tears. I held her and let her weep because it was the only way for her feelings to be released. I soothed her with my voice and stroked her back.

Rose, who was also in tears and in the arms of Scorpius, slowly backed away with him, also grabbing Albus as she went so Charlotte and I could be alone.

Albus resisted her tug at his wrist but after he caught sight of her forceful expression, he gave up and followed them back through the forest.

I was alone with Charlotte for the first time in a very long time and wasn't sure what to say. I didn't know where we stood and that scared me because I didn't want Charlotte to stay mad at me. It was hard for me to realize this because someone like me shouldn't be scared, much less scared of a girl.

I decided we should head in because I didn't want the wizards returning to find the vulnerable Charlotte and semi-defenseless me.

I stood her up in my arms and walked her through the trees.

"Thanks, James," she whispered.

I stayed silent.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again.

I stopped walking and she turned to look at me.

"No, Charlotte. You have nothing to be sorry for. I was the biggest jerk to you and you want to apologize to me? That's the last thing you need to worry about. I am so sorry for everything I did to hurt."

She looked at me pained, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

I took her into my arms again letting her cry, feeling her tears soak through my t-shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBUS POV<strong>

I was in pure shock.

The sight was ghastly, looking at the pale, cold body of Charlotte's sister Annie.

We all walked together into the house and onto the couch in the living room until later James and Charlotte joined us.

The place was trashed; chairs overturned, drawers and their contents splayed over the floor, and broken glass covered areas of the room. I wondered why the house was turned over, and who had killed Annie. Whoever it was, they must have been after something.

Charlotte shot straight up she backed away from me in a protective stance. What was she doing?

I noticed the rest of the gang coming through the door looking around the room and then to Charlotte whose eyes had gone mad.

She began yelling, "Who are you all? Are you imposters? Trying to reel me in before you kill me?" she reached for her wand in her pocket, but I had removed it while we were walking so she couldn't hurt anyone. "What have you people done with my wand? Where is my wand?" her voice grew with each question. She bent down and pick up a shard of glass holding it to her throat. "You're here to kill me? Well, I'll just have to make your jobs easier."

I saw her hand nearing her flesh. I dove forward knocking her hand out of the way, shoving her into a large arm chair. She got to her feet, but I stopped her grabbing each arm of the chair creating a barricade.

"Get off me," Charlotte shouted. I did the opposite.

I grabbed each of her arms, looking her in the eyes, "Charlotte, calm down. You need to relax and breathe."

"You want me to trust you, so you can take me off to get killed. Why do you even want me?"

"Charlotte, it's us. It's me, Albus. Believe me."

"Prove it." Her eyes were flickering back and forth between the rest of the group and me.

I sighed, letting out the air slowly, "Okay, well your favorite musical is Murtle the Musical Man, and we saw it last December over Christmas break when you stayed at the burrow with Rose. It was the 19th. You had a crush on Dom Stilter when you were a second year, you got your first detention your fourth year and you cried in my arms for two hours after it happened."

"Dates can be tracked," she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"We left the school grounds together to find Teddy Lupin, ditching three classes each. We stole the brooms from the Quidditch equipment shed. At the Halloween Ball, you were wearing a hairpin that your mother gave to you. It is red and orange, a fiery flower that looks like it moves when the light hits it. You held it in your hand the day we were sorted. The first day of school this year you wore you hair in a French braid curving across from one side to the other. You wore the pin again." I decided to finish off with something only I knew in our group of friends. Even if she got mad at me it was worth her knowing it was me. "You kissed Fred."

I saw Rose's jaw drop as James looked uncomfortably out the window. Charlotte looked up to the celling in defeat.

She began to sob again and I pulled her to my chest.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated between sobs.

I whispered in Charlotte's ear slowly and softly, "Char, you're safe in my arms. I will always be here for you. Don't worry. We are all here for you." Only she could hear my words, just clinging onto my breath. "If you want, we can go somewhere private. To talk."

She looked up, her puffy, red eyes, still brimming with tears, and nodded.

As I looked around at the trashed house, I noticed James and Rose outside through the panoramic window setting protection charms, and Scorpius quietly moving around the living room using charms to clean the rubble and remains of Charlotte's furniture and household decorations.

We walked down the hall and I looked into the first door to the left. It was Charlotte's room.

We avoided the mess and walked to her bed. I set her down on her bed softly and walked back to the door to shut it softly.

I quickly strode back to Char and sat on the bed with her. I wrapped my arms around her again, and we slowly leaned back down on the bed, lying down, bodies pressed against each other. I pulled her close, her face still in my chest.

I know she was in a lot of pain, and it was a sad time, but I couldn't help thinking this was right. This is where she should be. And where I should be. Next to each other, comforting each other.

Even though we were alone, I whispered, "Charlotte, you have us here, and you can't keep all this bottled up inside. I know it might be soon, but when you are ready to talk, you know I'm always here."

Her words were muffled, from both the crying and her position nestled in my torso, "I know, Al. I know you're here."

We simply lied there, but it was bliss. I squeezed tighter, her tears continuing to stream down her face, but her breathing and heaving quieted, softening to a light inhale and exhale. I looked down, slightly pulling her away. Her eyes were closed and her tears drying. I was glad to get her to sleep. I'm sure once she was awake, she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep for a while. She had been traumatized and lost half of her life today.

I looked down at her pale face. I wiped the rest of her tears away and kissed her forehead.

A few hours had passed. I think I dozed off, but when I awoke, Char was still asleep. I resituated, causing Charlotte to move with me. I half hoped it would wake her up so I could see her blue eyes again, hopefully eventually her bright smile.

Her eyes fluttered open. She jerked out of my arms and sat up right, breathing heavily, "What's going on? Where is he!? Is everyone okay?" she raised her voice, standing to her feet. She reached down to pull out her wand, but it wasn't in her pocket. "Where is my wand!?"

"Charlotte," I grabbed each of her arms.

"No," she tried to fling my arms off her, but I wouldn't budge. She struggled trying to break free. One arm broke free, flailing in the air. It hit me in the cheek.

Her eyes widened, but I took her shock to my advantage and pulled her into my arms. I didn't want her to freak out and run away so I just hugged her. "Everything is okay, Char. I have your wand and all of us are safe here."

She settled down, once again giving in to my strength. We sat on the bed again, our faces close. I brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

We leaned back. I propped myself up on my elbow, slightly over Charlotte as she lied on her back. My face was above hers and I stroked her face, along her cheek, staring at each of her features: those deep blue eyes that held so many secrets, her delicate nose, and her lips that suddenly enticed me. I wanted to hold her all day, and kiss her. I longed for that kiss, but I knew it wouldn't come as quickly as James'.

"Why do you still like me?" her voice broke the silence.

"Charlotte, what? Don't you dare think that."

"No, Al. I know what I've done. I've put you through Hell and back, but you still- you still like me somehow."

"Charlotte, I told you, I will always be here for you no matter what. I know we have been through a lot, but there is no way I will ever leave you. You need to know, I will never leave your side."

"Al, I don't want you to think like that. You should hate me."

"I shouldn't. And I don't. Listen, this might sound crazy, but we have been friends forever, and I have seen who you truly are, I care for you." I knew I wasn't "in love" with Charlotte, but there was something there. And even if it wasn't the love you feel with your spouse, I loved her as a friend and for who she was.

"Al…" she trailed off, her eyes met mine, and her hand stroked my face. It sent shills through my blood.

There was that moment. That perfect moment, where everything is silent. Not an awkward silence, but a silence filled with mutually felt feelings of longing. I longed for her lips to be pressed against mine.

I lowered myself further, closing my eyes.

I felt a cold touch on my lips. But those weren't her lips. I opened my eyes to see hers staring back into mine.

Her hand had stopped my kiss, her fingers still on my mouth.

I looked at her questioningly and she attempted to answer, "I-I think it's too soon. At a time like this. I don't think we should, you know."

I was snapped back to reality. She was right. Well, half right at least. I understood because she had lost so much, but at the same time, I wish she would allow someone to care for her.

"But maybe it's right. It could be the right time. You're surrounded by people that love you and you need to realize that."

We both sat up, "How can you throw that word around so loosely? Love."

"Because I'm not afraid to say it, Charlotte. I know it when I feel it, and I'm not afraid to admit it. We're very close friends." I got up to walk around, but there was nowhere to go, so I settled for sitting in front of the door, hands running through my hair, saying slightly distressed, "Don't tell me you don't feel anything."

"Al, you know I think the best of you-"

"No, Char. You are too afraid to say you love anyone. You can't even say it to your best friends."

"That's not true," she mumbled.

"Then say it. Say it, Charlotte," my voice was growing louder with anger.

"Don't be upset, Albus."

"See," I said exasperated, my head leaning back, staring up at the ceiling.

She walked across the room to where I was seated. She sat down on the ground in front of me.

"I know you don't think I-I love you, but if you weren't here for me, I wouldn't be alive. I can't live without you, if that makes anything better. I lost just about everything, and you were the one here for me." She grabbed both my hands, pulling them to her. "Please believe me. I'm just going through too much right now. After losing my family it's just a lot easier not to feel love. Please understand."

I looked at her, my brows furrowed, "I don't know, Char."

"Please. I promise we will talk about this when we figure this out. I still want you there for me, like you have been," her eyes glanced to where we were laying before, "if that isn't too much to ask for."

"I told you I will never leave you," I looked into her eyes, my brows still furrowed.

She slid over next to me, sitting against the door. I slowly wrapped my arm around her lower back. She winced as it reached the center of her back. I looked at her questioningly.

"What? It's nothing." She looked away.

"No. no it's not." I lightly pushed her shoulder forward, lifting the back of her shirt, revealing a burn running up her back. It was red and her flesh was raw. It looked infected. "This needs to be checked out, Char. How long have you had this?"

"Um, a week. Or two."

"What!? A week?" I abruptly got up, "This is a serious wound. You could catch diseases from this. Do you know how dangerous a wound like this is?" I noticed I was shouting.

She got up, "I-I didn't know. I was so caught up in all of this," she admitted.

I sighed. I guess it wasn't her fault. "I'll get James to make a cream to heal it. How did you get this?"

"Well, before I left, someone came for me."

"Someone came for you? Who?" I looked at her very confused at this point, but Rose did describe a turned over common room when she found out Char had left.

"Well, he was after me for some reason. I don't know who he was or what he wanted, but he said his name was Smythe. We fought before I could leave. He was, believe me when I say this even if it sounds crazy, Adele's cat."

"An animagus?"

"Yes. I erased his memory, but I got this burn when one of his spells rebounded off something and hit me. Al, whatever this is, it's bigger than all of us. But it's me they want. I don't want to hurt any of you or get any of you involved."

"Charlotte, don't think that way. We are here to protect you and we will be here no matter what. We are going to get to the bottom of this even if it means we have to battle for our lives. We are all okay with that and we want to help you. We weren't always there for you, but we are now if you're willing to accept that."

"No, you're wrong, Al. You were there for me. You were always there, but I ignored you. You were the only one."

She began to slowly lean in and close her eyes but I jumped back awkwardly.

"I er-I'm going to go get James to make the healing paste you wait here and Rose will come help you into your pajamas," I scurried out before she could protest.

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLOTTES POV<strong>

He left the room and soon after Rose walked into help. "Here take this," she said handing me a cup of a mysterious liquid.

"What is it?"

"Calming Draught, it'll make you feel better." I eyed her suspiciously taking the cup from her hand. Maybe that would be a good thing. I'm sure they were all tired and didn't want me to have another meltdown so I drank it.

After Rose cleaned up all of Annie's dried blood off my face and arms she helped me into my pajamas and had me lie down.

"I'm going to go see how James is doing with the potion and how Scorp is doing with the protection charms." I simply nodded in response.

I curled up underneath my blankets closing my eyes. I glanced over to the clock 2:00 A.M. I didn't want to sleep tonight. I knew I would only have nightmares. Not that that was any different from any other night but I knew tonight they would be especially intensified.

Before I knew it I was crying again. The Calming Draught had taken away the anxiety but it only made me more depressed. She's dead. She's dead because of you.

I snapped back into reality when I heard the door creak open. I snapped my head around only to find James with a container of thick, orange paste for my back. His eyes were focused on the ceiling. He still hadn't made real eye contact with me since the Halloween Ball and moments before when we were floating my sisters corpse down the river.

I simply scooted over and turned my back towards him. It won't take him long to finish. He clears his throat motioning towards my shirt. Right. I had to take it off. Awkward. I slowly unbuttoned it having difficulty due to my wounded hand. Dammit! I probably look like an idiot. Why can't I just get this damn shirt off! My hands were shaking now from my nerves. I felt James' hands on my shoulders spinning me around so I was facing him. "Here," he said removing my shaky hands so he could just unbutton the rest.

Merlin was this embarrassing. My heart thudded against my chest as he continued to unbutton the rest. My blush reached the tip of my ears. He gently pulled off the rest of the shirt his hands skimming my shoulders and back, brushing against my neck. I didn't even care if it hurt. All I wanted was to get out of here. I was probably still blushing like an idiot.

Then it happens, finally eye contact. His eyes don't look hostile towards me anymore just concerned and maybe slightly sad. It's completely silent and I think I've forgotten to exhale. He gently caresses my cheek where the scar is from Smythe's dagger. Then he runs his thumb smoothly over the outline of my lips reminding me of the way his would brush gently against mine. He softly brushes a piece of hair back so he can see my entire face staring at me with his warm chocolate eyes. His touch leaving my skin itching for more. He made me feel so secure and protected.

I glanced down at my chest realizing I was still in my bra making my cheeks go pink again. "Turn around," he whispered motioning towards my back. I spun around obediently and winced as the medicine cleaned my burn. The pain was increasing with every touch. I had to grab my pillow to bite on to prevent myself from waking the others.

"Vulnera Sanentur." I exhaled as the pain was relieved after James performed the healing spell. He helped me pull back on my shirt buttoning it up for me his cheeks flushing pink as well. "I should let you sleep now."

"I can't. Nightmares." He studied me curiously.

"It's late. I should get going." He walked towards the door his hand on the knob.

"Wait," I breathed. "I know it sounds selfish but do you think you could spend the night with me? Just for tonight. I don't want to be alone again."

He stopped in his tracks letting go of the doorknob thinking deeply. "It is _really_ selfish actually. I don't think Al would like that very much."

"I understand."

"Hey, I didn't say I wouldn't do it anyway." He crawled under the covers with me as I buried my face in his chest his arms pulling me closer. He kissed the top of my head and whispered goodnight before we both were consumed by the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys this is quite a short chapter but there is another on the way. Sorry we haven't updated APs are coming soon and prom and schools really hectic but we got it all planned. Love you readers! Leave me some reviews **


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: And Then There was 4

**CHARLOTTES POV**

It's been two days now since Annie's death and I haven't left my bedroom. Not even to shower or eat. I don't see what the point is. My sister is dead and my father is nowhere to be found. If they want me they can have me as long as it prevents anyone else from getting hurt on my behalf.

I heard a quiet knock on my door as Rose came in.

"I brought you some chamomile tea," she said holding a large red mug in her tiny hands.

"No thanks."

She looked at the ceiling and let out an exasperated sigh. She was obviously fed up with me but she remained calm.

"Well I'm just going to put it on your nightstand for now."

She placed the mug on my nightstand and sat at the edge of my bed staring out the window and into the forest.

"Char…" she began until I interrupted her with a stern, "No!" I wasn't going to talk to her. I wasn't going to talk to anyone. Not James, not Rose, not Scorpius, not even Albus.

"Charlotte!" her voice arose as she stood up abruptly looking down at me. "Please! I understand you are hurting but we need to move on at least to a new location! It isn't safe for us to stay here much longer the killers could come back!"

"LET THEM!"

"Charlotte you don't mean that!"

"OH BUT I DO!" I looked up at her my temper rising. "JUST GET OUT!"

"FINE!" I heard the door slam as she left my room then the tears came again and before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

><p>I fluttered my eyes open as that familiar crisp Scottish air tickled my nose. Before me was the most magnificent structure I had ever laid eyes on: Hogwarts. I passed Hagrid's hut which was emitting gray smoke from the chimney, a warm reminder of the kind giant's presence. I thought about visiting him to say hello and tell him how much I missed Hogwarts and how I was sorry I had stopped visiting him since first year and how everything is falling apart and I'm not sure who I am anymore but something drew me closer to the castle.<p>

I stepped through the stone archway and into the Main Hall leading into the Great Hall where I smelled pumpkin pie, cinnamon, steamed vegetables, turkey legs, and a hint of chocolate cake. The doors to the Great Hall were shut so I carried on.

I ended up on the moving staircases where an abundance of paintings talked quietly amongst themselves. Godric Gryffindor nodded once at me, a standard greeting from the friendly founder. All was well. Nothing was out of place except for the empty hallways that were usually filled with over eager students chatting about Quidditch and Potions and of course James Potter.

I decided it would be best to head to the Headmasters office to tell him why I was absent and maybe he would let me back into school but I stopped suddenly when a heard a voice behind me.

Her voice.

I spun around and there she stood in a white flowing dress, daisies in her hair, and a peaceful smile on her face.

I fell to my knees before her weeping at her feet. It was her. It was my sister. It was Annie.

She placed her hand on my cheek that sent a wave of warmth through my body that spread to my fingertips.

"Annie," I breathed.

"Charlotte," she soothed, her voice sounded so much more mature but she was still Annie. "Don't weep for me."

She helped me arise as I stood in front of her and looked down at her kind face in astonishment.

"I just miss you so much," I choked my eyes brimming with tears once again.

"I miss you too but Charlotte, you have to go on."

"Why? What's the point?"

"Charlotte, there are plans for you."

"Plans? What sort of plans?"

"I can't say. You have to figure it out yourself and you will but you have to go on. You can't just give up. This is bigger than my death. This is bigger than you."

"Who killed you? Who is after me?"

"I don't know but you have to find the truth. It's the only hope they have."

"They? Whose they? And where do I begin Annie? Annie?!"

She began to slowly fade, my confusion lingering.

"Goodbye Charlotte," Annie said. "I'll be seeing you."

I grasped at her desperately to pull her closer but she was gone as she slipped through my fingers.

* * *

><p>I awoke gasping, the warmth still lingering in my body from Annie's presence. This dream. It was vivid. Everything about it felt real. This changed everything. I had to carry on. I had to find answers. And knew just where to start. I rummaged through my bags until I found the necklace my mother had given me years ago. The dragon pendant that hung from a silver chain. This was the closest thing I had to my unknown past. To my family. So I put the necklace on and hid it in my shirt for safe keeping.<p>

I stood in front of my bedroom door and took a deep breath. This was the hardest thing I was about to do right now. I had to tell them. I had to tell them everything and with one last gulp I closed my eyes and opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBUS POV<strong>

Rose sat on the ottoman with Scorpius by her side as usual. James walked from the kitchen to the living room carrying a bowl full of chips, a sandwich, and a bottle of some American soft drink. I sat on the couch slightly repulsed by his constant eating habits. Fifteen minutes ago he downed leftover ribs and half of a meatloaf.

There was more tension than usual between us since we were back around Charlotte. Especially today since last night we all knew that James had slept in Charlotte's bedroom with her. How typical of him to use Charlotte's vulnerability as a ploy for him to shag her. I on the other hand knew she needed a friend not a boyfriend at the moment but as soon as she was ready I would prove to her I was the better choice.

We sat in silence together. It was either this or in each of our designated rooms. Both ways, we were silenced. Not knowing what to say because we had no words to describe it.

We hadn't seen Charlotte in days and there wasn't anything we could do, not that we knew what we could do in the first place. I wished I could help. I missed the old, loving Char, but I knew she was long gone.

But tonight something different happened. Almost something I would call extraordinary considering our current stand-still.

We heard the creak of a door in the hallway, each of us turning to see who it could be even though we only knew it _could _be Charlotte. Maybe some intruder broke our security charms and got into the house. But despite the wild thought of someone dismantling my amazingly adept and meticulous charms, Charlotte slowly appeared in her doorway carrying what appeared to be a pendant in hand.

She strode almost in slow motion to the couch that I had first occupied but now was joined by the dining beast. She sat between James and me, looking down into her hands clasped around the mysterious necklace.

Everyone stared, not moving a muscle as if we were stalking a deer, not wanting it to flee.

The deer made the first move, "I've had this necklace as long as I can remember, the only remembrance left of my mom, but I never thought it held any true meaning. Now I'm not so sure." She turned over the silver dragon revealing a series of words. "'It only takes a spark to start a fire.' I don't know what fire this is, but I have a feeling it's already set in motion."

Scorpius spoke next, "May I take a look at that?" She passed it along. "I've never seen this type of dragon before."

Rose added in, "Uncle Charlie's dragon books never had these either when I used to look at them as a child. I lived off of those books," she chuckled reminiscing over the past.

"Why a dragon anyway?" James added in with his usual insightful comments.

Charlotte shrugged, ignoring the question. "I know something is going on. I don't know what it is and I'm not sure I'm ready to face it, but it's out there," she paused, breathing in deeply. "Before I left, I was attacked, as you all know. His name was Smythe and he kept calling me Charlotte Mason. I don't know why, but I've been hearing it in my dreams. They started coming before the Halloween ball and have been recurring ever since. All bad dreams, I think they mean something."

Rose who was always oversensitive had eyes brimming with tears. She whispered, "Char… Why didn't you tell me?" I don't think Rose was necessarily hurt by Charlotte's lack of communication but she probably felt useless and fell into a bigger guilt trip after she hadn't been there for Charlotte.

Charlotte continued to stare down into her hands, "There was one dream where I was in the Ministry—The Department of Mysteries. I found a book of fates and when I flipped to my name, I found this dragon," she held up the pendant which Scorp had handed back previously. "I can't remember anything else in the book, but I have a feeling it wasn't good." She looked to me, but quickly back to her hands. "I saw you, Albus. A lot, actually, but-" she began to choke up, about to cry, and I having no idea where this was going, but hoping it couldn't be too bad, "but you were…dead. I couldn't see you without feeling terrible or guilty or like I would harm you. Sometimes it was the other way around."

"Char," I reached out for her arm, not wanting to scare her away. I had no idea it was _that_ bad. I had no idea that she was going through that and I was partly guilty that I didn't try to help her. But I had no idea what was going on, so how could I help her? I was confused and thoughts rebounded off the corners of my mind not knowing where to begin.

Charlotte now had tears streaming down her face but she chose to continue on, "I think whoever is after me, wants something I have, but if they have my dad, then I'm going to try whatever it takes to find them."

"I think we should start at the ministry," Scorpius looked up from staring down into his own hands, his face grave.

"I think so too," Rose said. "It's worth a shot. Maybe your dream is significant and we can find that book but first we're going to need to sneak in. It's not going to be easy but it's not impossible."

I added in, "We should get a good rest tonight, and start planning tomorrow. We can be out of here in a few days; anything beyond that would be too dangerous."

Scorpius left to his makeshift bedroom, Rose trailing behind so they could fully take in everything that had just been said. I, myself was only beginning to digest the news.

There was now a stand-off between James and me, to see who could last long enough to get Charlotte alone. Unfortunately Charlotte was the first to get up and walk away. James chose to wash his dishes in the kitchen, but his move wasn't played well. I quickly half-walked half-ran to Charlotte before she could reach her bedroom and pulled her back by her hand.

"Charlotte, I'm so sorry."

She wouldn't make eye contact with me and new tears formed in her eyes spilling over onto her cheeks.

"Can we talk?" I asked, and after a few moments she reluctantly nodded.

I felt it best to lead her out of the house and into the small, quaint gazebo I had seen just off to the left of her back porch. It was private and I knew Charlotte needed a breath of fresh air.

We sat on the bench under the roofed gazebo covered in vines indigenous to the area.

"Look, Charlotte I'm sorry. I just want to help and whatever this is, we are going to search for your dad and whoever is behind this will—"

"Albus, stop. I don't want to think about this now. You can't do anything to stop them." I didn't know whether she meant her dreams or the people who came after her father, but either way I would do anything to stop them because I didn't like seeing Char like this and I didn't want to appear as a threat (or a dead person) to her. Maybe at some point I wanted to be more than just friends but for now I wanted to make sure she knew I was there for her no matter what.

I grabbed her hand pulling her to look at me. She seemed startled by my abruptness, but I wanted to get the point across.

"I'm here." I looked at Charlotte in a new way. I knew that I always had feelings for her but there was something about her rawness that made her even more beautiful in the moonlight.

And because of that I just couldn't help myself.

I wanted her to feel safe with me and possibly reciprocate my feelings. I had seen James many times with girls pulling his moves, so I tried to do the same. I started to brush my fingers through her hair but the knots in the back entangled my fingers and when I tried to pull them through to get them out, she winced in pain, trying to force a smile, but I could tell it was fake. I began to panic and my heart began to pound harder than it already was. I quickly tried to slide my fingers out the other way to get them out of her hair, but they only did so pulling out a handful of hairs. My hand flew out of the trap of her hair, hitting a pot on the ledge of the gazebo.

I stammered looking wide-eyed at the mess, "Oh—uh—I'm so sorry."

She giggled, which eased my nerves that skyrocketed after my klutzy mistake. How could James do this so many times so flawlessly?

I looked back to Charlotte and a silence loomed over us. I stared into her eyes but she looked away, down at her hands, and started playing with the tips of her hair.

"Charlotte," I said, pulling her chin up, trying not to be so forceful this time and thought I should just go for it.

I began to lean in, but when she didn't, I hesitated for a moment. These doubts in my mind would be the end of me. I wavered in the air as Charlotte looked at me wide eyed, until I finally built up the courage as quick as I could and went for it.

I had never really done such a thing so I was hoping Charlotte would know more than me. I pressed my lips onto hers, but it didn't feel like she was reciprocating. I tried to grab the back of her head to make it more passionate but when I tried to step it up a notch; she tried to pull away, putting her hand on my chest.

"Al—" she interrupted.

"Oh—I'm so sorry. Was that bad? Was that not okay? Did the hair thing throw you off too?"

She stopped me again, "I think we should take things slower. Obviously I'm confused and I don't want to start things I can't follow through with."

"Right."

An awkward silence loomed again. I breathed out loudly. I didn't exactly know what to do. I thought it went somewhat well, but I guess she didn't want it like I did. It just confused me as much as it did her.

"Why don't we go inside?" Charlotte mostly stuttered through the silence.

We both got up and I trailed behind her as we went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>JAMES POV<strong>

Charlotte's news came as a shock to us all even though we knew that something was up with her. Ever since we had been back with her, my feelings had been growing for her as much as I liked being on the singles scene. I wanted to let her know, not necessarily to compete with Albus, but I needed her to know before anything else happened to any one of us. I wanted to tell her that I wanted to be with her and that I was the best choice for her—I could protect her and would treat her well, not letting any of these people who killed her sister do anything to her.

I left the kitchen to find an empty living room, but Charlotte's bedroom door was still open.

Albus. That son of a bitch.

I ran to the end of the hallway to where Albus was staying but when no one was there I hurried back to the living room to look out the window. With Albus' sly tricks that he received from his Slytherin characteristics, he probably took her as far away from me as possible. But what I found at the window was much worse than a simple conversation between the two.

Of course, they were snogging. I could only bear it for seconds until I had to turn away and run back to my room in a rage. I violently grabbed the nearest lamp, clubbing it with my hand, making it tumble to the floor, glass and porcelain flying in every direction. It was a shitty lamp anyway.

Just when I was starting to think Slytherins had potential, they proved their cunning slyness—true backstabbing.

And it wasn't just my brother. It was Charlotte. How could she bounce from guy to guy thinking it was okay before I figured it out? I'm just her toy to make her feel better because she has daddy issues and no family.

When I wasn't there, there was Al. And of course he would try to get as much action as he could, considering he never has.

Either way, they were both dead to me at this point, and there was no reason for staying.

I shoved past Rose in the hallway and pushed Al out of the way in the living room where he and Charlotte were staring at me wide-eyed. I flew out the door, hearing Charlotte's footsteps and calls behind me. I didn't care. I was leaving her because she was worthless and only used me. I was tired of her little games, I was tired of fighting with my brother, I was tired of chasing answers, I was tired of being around Scorpius, I was just so tired and I wanted to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLOTTES POV<strong>

"James! James! Where are you going?" I chased after him running down the stairs skipping two steps so I could catch up with him. It was no use, I could not compare to his long stride, by the time I reached the bottom of the stairs he was already out the door.

"James," I begged slightly out of breath. "Please, wait."

He stopped in his tracks, his body rigid, allowing me to catch up with him. I stood in front of him but his eyes were fixated straight ahead.

"James, come back inside. Please!"

"No Charlotte."

"Don't be stupid come on," I said pulling his arm towards the house but not succeeding. It was hopeless. There was no way I could make him budge.

"I have to go, Charlotte."

"You can't. You can't leave me. Not again. Please." The tears were streaming down my cheeks now. I was desperate. He can't leave. He can't. Not after last night. I need him.

There was no way I was letting him slip through my fingers again. "Just stop and think. You don't want this James."

"You're right I don't want this. The plan was to find you and make sure you were okay and it sure seems like you are. You seem perfectly fine with Albus by your side. You don't need me."

"James, don't you dare think that," I replied, my voice raising.

"James c'mon this isn't about some silly crush. This is much more than that."

"Exactly, it is much more. It's not just some 'silly crush!'"

"Again James, that is not what I meant."

"I KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT! But this is what I mean, Char!"

"I don't understand."

"I don't want this. You're always going to be confused with what you want."

"James I can't afford to think about this right now, ok? You want the truth? I'm confused!" I threw my hands in the air pacing back and forth. "I love you both."

"You love us?"

"Yes just not the way you guys think. At least not yet. I can't allow myself to fall in love with someone I have too much going on. It's not the right time."

"Well I can't keep getting hurt Charlotte!? Do you ever take into consideration that you're hurting us! Both of us! You think I like fighting with my own brother?! NO! BUT I DO IT BECAUSE I WANT YOU!"

"James," I soothed. "Please stop yelling."

"Choose," he whispered leaning in close to me staring intensely into my eyes. "Choose now."

I felt my heart racing as I searched his eyes for any amount of forgiveness but the James I knew was gone. His eyes, dark.

"I can't," I choked looking down at the ground.

"BULLSHIT!" He stormed towards the forest and I chased after him grabbing onto his arm but he shoved me away making me stumble backwards.

"JAMES PLEASE!" I shouted tears running down my cheeks.

He stared into my eyes and gritted his teeth as he spat, "Don't you understand? I don't want you. I don't love you anymore. You made your choice."

"You don't mean that," I sobbed.

"GO BACK TO PLANNING YOUR SUICIDE MISSION AND SHAGGING MY BROTHER YOU BINT!"

I pushed him violently towards the forest. "GO!" Push. "LEAVE!" Shove. "GO YOU COWARD! I HATE YOU!" Punch. "NEVER COME BACK!"

With that he apparated into oblivion. I turned to find Rose standing on the doorstep tears streaming down her face. I stomped past her and back into the house not even stopping to look at Scorpius who stood shocked in the hallway. I slammed the door to my room and swung my arm at the first thing I saw but stopped as I noticed it was a broken frame at my feet. It was a picture of me, Annie, and Dad in New York at Central Park. We all looked so happy, so carefree. This only reminded me more of the everlasting aching in my chest. They were dead. It was my fault.

I crumbled to the ground sobbing in my hands. The room was destroyed, just like me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry about the updating it seems like I always talk about his but it's summer now for me and I'm going to try to almost finish this fanfi by the end of summer. I have a lot planned so it's going to be pretty long lol anyways leave reviews please and favorite.**

**I love you readers bye!**

**-Maritza**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Revelations

I try my best to ignore the absence of James. My pain is eased when a pair of very familiar strong arms is wrapped around me. Albus is my escape. He has troubles coping with James' absence as well but when we are together our worries disappear.

When I look into those kind loving emerald orbs I feel as if nothing has changed. I'm still in Hogwarts watching a Quidditch game by his side, in the Three Broomsticks sipping butterbeers and giggling at his clumsiness. That isn't true of course everything has changed.

Albus makes the worries go away. He is more effective than any calming draught or spell. He is my own personal drug. His touch, his lips, are slowly rebuilding me, piece by piece. I even find myself smiling sometimes now at the floor, at the ceiling, at nothing. As long as I feel those warm arms around me, I'm safe.

I wake up to find Albus out of bed attempting to make breakfast the "muggle" way only to fail miserably and eventually caving in to using magic instead. I watch him curiously as he steadily levitates a plate of crispy bacon towards the counter. I glide over to him making sure not to make a sound as I wrap my arms around his middle and began trailing kisses down his neck. I hear a shatter as the plate of bacon collides with the cold, linoleum floor. He spins around a blush creeping up his cheeks as he runs his fingers nervously through his hair.

I hop on the kitchen counter so I can be at eyes length with him. He leans forward a timid smile on his face as I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him full on the mouth. Our lips move together, showing unspoken words of longing. I need him. I need him closer. I pull him against me, our bodies pressed. He softly kisses my cheek, then my jawbone, then my neck. The breath catches in my throat as I tilt his head up to crash my lips against his again.

"Geez, Albus," Scorpius taunted, "didn't know you had it in you."

Al's body went rigid as he lowered his hands from my waist pulling away from me. He was madly blushing and doing that thing where he messed up his hair and licked his lips when he was really nervous. I decided to step in since Al was not capable of speaking. I jumped off the counter shooting daggers at Scorpius for ruining our moment.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about Albus," I retorted, sticking my tongue playfully out at Scorp. Rose gave me a stern look. Lovely.

"I'm not going near that counter until you've cleaned it," he called out after me. I chuckled at Scorpius comment while I was walking to my room.

"Char," Rose said tugging on my arm. "We need to talk." There was something in her voice. I heard something like it before when Mrs. Potter yelled at the boys.

"Ok," I replied opening the door to my father's study. "What's up?" I asked closing the door behind me.

Rose crossed her arms in front of her chest trying to find words until she eventually gave up and began pacing, tugging the ends of her hair like she did when she was about to drop the bomb about something.

"What is it, Rose?" I asked, my concern growing.

"This whole- this whole sexual activity thing-" My eyes widened.

"Rose, don't tell me you're pregnant!"

"No no no, not me stupid," I had never been more confused, "you!"

"Me?" _What about me? I was just fine._

"You and Al," she started. _Could she be more vague? _

"Spit it out, Rose!"

"I think you need to stop, you know, being with him like that."

"Dear Merlin Rose, we're not having sex!"

"I know but Albus really cares about you!"

"Yes, and I care about him too."

"No, no, it's not the same! Don't you see? He loves you but he's too cowardly to spit it out."

"I need him, we need each other!" I replied desperately trying to change the subject, ignoring what I just heard.

"No, Char, you need him…you need him to replace James-"

"No! NO! I DON'T CARE ABOUT JAMES! HE LEFT ME!"

"HE LEFT YOU AND NOW YOU'RE USING ALBUS!"

"NO!"

"YOU ARE BLINDED BY HATRED! YOU KNOW THAT WHEN YOU ARE WITH JAMES YOU STILL FEEL SOMETHING, AND IT ISN'T JUST GOING TO GO AWAY BECAUSE YOU ARE WITH ALBUS NOW! JAMES WILL ALWAYS BE THERE, HE WON'T JUST DISAPPEAR."

"REALLY? THEN WHERE IS HE, HUH? HE'S GONE!"

She responded softer now, "He may be gone, but he hasn't left your heart. I see the way you get when you look outside the window hoping he will come back walking from the woods. Albus is a nice bloke. And I will not let you sit here and take advantage of that."

"How dare you! How dare you think I'd stoop that low! I love Albus. Why can't you accept that?" _Did I really just say that?_

"You may love Albus, Charlotte, but you're in love with James." _I. AM. NOT!_

"Get out!" I ordered. "Get out of this room!"

Rose shakes her head at me. Disappointment. She walks out of the office leaving me to my thoughts.

I was fine. I was fine ignoring James' existence but now Rose had to screw that up. James was gone and Albus was here. He always was here. James left me. He said he didn't love me. He said I was just another toy. But did I believe him? All of those midnight conversations, those secret sneak outs, those hidden kisses, had to mean something. Was he trying to protect me? But from who? Smythe? Himself?

It just didn't make sense why he would so willingly leave me again after everything. Then again, nothing has made sense for a long time now. James betrayed me. James sabotaged Albus. James ignored me. James lied to me. James loves me. James doesn't love me. James left me. So why was it that I couldn't get him off my mind? That wasn't entirely true. I can get him off my mind with a little help from Albus. I had used James as a distraction from Albus but was I now using Albus to forget about James? It was all too confusing to process. I swung out at a stack of worn out papers in frustration.

It was James or Albus. I couldn't have them both or eventually someone would get hurt. James wasn't the one here right now though. Albus was. And Albus was my reason for sanity. I didn't care what Rose had to say. Albus was here, and he cared about me. I'd worry about the other details when they came up. Right now, I need to focus on my health and my happiness.

As I picked up the scattered papers that littered my dad's office my eye caught a yellow worn out paper. I grasped the paper reading the title curiously.

Certificate of Adoption

This is to Certify that

Charlotte Elizabeth Mason

Has been formally adopted

Into the Harte family by the Mother Mary and Father Edward

And is entitled to all the rights and privileges there to as one of their children.

It took me a while to process what I had just read. I read over it over and over again but the words were there in plain writing. I was adopted.

My head throbbing like I blew a fuse in my brain from the slap of information. My legs gave out as I fell to my knees in pure shock.

"I'm adopted," I repeated the words carefully in my mouth as to get a taste for them but the more I said it the more foreign it sounded as it bitterly rolled off my tongue.

Everything I know has been a lie. Why would my dad not tell me? More importantly, why was I given up for adoption in the first place? My thoughts were jumbled. A million questions ran through my mind.

Who were my parents? Were they alive? Were they dead? Was it possible they knew anything about these monsters trying to capture me? Were they the monsters trying to capture me? Did they care about me? Did they love me? Where were they? What were their names?

I flipped through the stack of papers, desperately searching for answers, for clues, for anything. I came across another adoption paper. This time it had something I could use. My real parents' names. My father: Charlie Mason. My mother: Elizabeth Mason. That would explain my middle name.

Wait! Mason, Mason, Mason. Where have I heard that before? Right! It was the name Smythe had called me. 'Charlotte Mason, you will lose everything.' Charlotte Mason. That's my real name. Charlotte Elizabeth Mason. There was something else too. The dream! The book had opened up to Charlotte Mason instead of Charlotte Harte. How could I be so stupid? It was there in front of me the whole time! How could I so easily overlook that?

I needed more proof though, just to be safe. I rummaged through the office searching for our family albums. I rifled through the many family pictures in search of any kind of baby picture of me. There were none. The only pictures I could find were when I was about a toddler. Why would they not take any pictures of me when I was a baby? It was because they didn't have me then. It was true. I was adopted.

Then it all came to me. Everything I had overlooked, all the logic I had ignored because I was too afraid of the truth. The facts were there. Annie was blonde. Dad was blonde. I was a brunette. Now I know why none of our relatives would ever say things like "You have your mothers smile" or "You're exactly like your father when he was younger." It was because I wasn't. I didn't resemble them at all.

Nevertheless, they were still my family and I loved them.

My biological parents might still be out there though. I might still have a family. I've always wanted a mom. A small glint of hope erupted from my heart. I could have parents again. They could help me. I don't have to do this alone.

Only problem was I had no idea where they were or if they were even alive. I needed their help and I wouldn't stop until I found answers.

I snatched up the evidence and ran out the door into the living room. This would take a lot of explaining to do. It would be a lot to soak up for them. Hell, it's a lot to take in for me.

In just one hour my world was turned upside down…again.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBUS POV<strong>

Rose got up from the dinner table, and in an attempt to make the numb Charlotte anywhere near normal, she announced that she was off to the study to look for more clues to Charlotte's real life.

Charlotte excused herself after Rose did, walking into the living room, leaving a full plate of dinner untouched.

I stared down at the yellow adoption paper in my hand.

I could feel the shock creeping into my veins, but when I looked up to Charlotte I could tell she was so much more petrified.

She had the right to be; her family wasn't who she thought they were.

I thought of discussing the matter with Rose and Scorpius. How Charlotte would be baffled for a long time to come. How we would have to get her back to reality. How this would affect our plans. Her life was flipped upside down in a matter of months: she was lied to all her life, the people she trusted and cared about were either dead or gone, she was attacked, almost kidnapped, and potentially killed. She was traumatized by dreams, people, and sights most people would never witness in their lives.

But not now.

Scorpius cleared his throat, forcing me back to reality. I noticed I was staring in the direction of the living room. Of Charlotte.

He nodded his head in the direction where Charlotte had disappeared behind the wall.

"What about…" my voice trailed off, my hand waving to all the dirty dishes piled in the kitchen and the table.

He shook his head, and pointed to the living room. I guess he couldn't be any more blatant.

Besides, I did not want to point out her past encounters right in front of her. Instead, I walked to the living room where she was sitting on a couch, staring out into the woods, expressionless. I took her by the hand, pulling her up, and leading her to her bedroom.

We sat on the bed.

This had become our go to place to talk alone. We talked a lot. Not as much as we kissed of course. We were doing that a lot lately.

I didn't know if that was her way of taking her mind off things: off James, but I enjoyed it anyway. I took every moment with her like it was my last.

I had seen death, and chose to never die with regrets. I loved Charlotte Harte- uh, er Mason- and I wanted her to know.

"Char, I don't know what it feels like, but-"

Her finger pressed against my lips, as she shushed me, "Not now."

She leaned over, sliding on top of me, kissing my neck and face. Her lips ended up on mine, pressing against each other, wanting more, never having enough.

I felt shivers through my spine and butterflies scrambling in my stomach. My mind went fuzzy, my troubles fading. I couldn't think of anything else. The only thing on my mind: Charlotte and the feeling of her body against mine.

She ran her fingers through my hair, kissing me more violently. She was passionately moving, her every move untamed and wild.

I wrapped my arms around her pulling our bodies together. I kissed her jawline, working my way to her neck, then her collar bone. I reached up to grasp her cheek, pulling her back to eye level.

She slid her cool hands up my shirt, slowly slithering up my chest. This only weakened me further. I could hardly breathe.

She began to tug at the bottom of my shirt, forcing it over my head. She almost ripped it off, pulling it off my arms.

Her hands moved along my chest, exploring every plain. I felt her speed up along with her breathing, her heart pumping faster.

She kissed me more passionately than ever, only stopping to catch her breath.

She leaned back slightly, still lightly kissing me just below my bottom lip. She unbuttoned her night shirt.

One button.

Two.

Three.

Dear Merlin! Where was this going? Where ever this was going I liked it, but I knew she would regret this later.

"Char…" I place a hand on hers, stopping the fourth button from unfastening.

"No, Albus. Please, I just want to forget."

That was a good enough reason for me. The little boy inside my head urged me forward.

Four.

Five.

She was done with the unbuttoning.

Of course, she was breath taking. I took her all in, my heart racing, my face; I'm sure, showing just as much nervousness.

But I couldn't go through with this. Not now. I was in this because I truly cared for her.

But I knew she wanted it for the same reasons. She wanted to forget. She admitted it. Did that mean James?

It meant James, her father, her sister, her life.

I didn't want to hurt her because I knew she would hate this if I did follow through.

"Charlotte," I said more sternly, grabbing both her wrists.

Confusion washed over her face. "Albus, wha-what, is it me? The wounds?" she reached down, covering herself back up with her shirt.

"No, no, Charlotte, you're absolutely magnificent. It's just I don't want to go through with this."

"What? After all this? You don't want this?"

"No, _you_ don't want this."

"Yes. I do. I want you more than anything." She reached for my face, leaning down to kiss.

I stopped her again.

"What? You don't want me?" she asked, obviously hurt by my actions.

"No, Charlotte. I want you and all of you. But all of you is not with me. You don't want this. You are not in this completely. There is still a part of your heart belonging to James."

"How dare you accuse me of that? You and everyone here. Are you turning against me? He's the one that left me!" Her voice grew louder. She threw herself off me, standing at the door.

"Charlotte, you stare out the window every day, you think I don't notice? How do you think it makes me feel? And I wish that it was me you were looking for. Not him. I wish you longed for me, but I'm only your morphine."

"Get out!" she ordered opening the door. "Go on!"

I could do nothing more, only leave. I walked out of the room head hanging.

I heard a noise down the hall. I looked up to find Scorpius staring at me. He smirked trying to contain a laugh, raising one of his eyebrows.

Charlotte slammed the door behind me.

"Finally stepping up to the plate, huh?" Scorpius teased.

I shook my head, my eyes widening.

Charlotte threw open the door, chucking my shirt into my face, yelling, "Bugger off!"

Scorpius, trying to lighten the tension after Charlotte slammed the door for the second time, made an exaggerated terrified expression.

He walked past me, saying, "Need to talk, mate?"

I followed him to the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. This one is a little short but I needed to explain Charlottes entire conflict. I hope everything is becoming a little more clearer. Love you, review!**


	20. Chapter 19

_A/N: Sorry for the wait guys I am currently redecorating my room and things have been hectic but here it is. It was challenging for me to write for some reason and since I was really anxious to post tonight I'm so sorry for any typos. Also a little side note we made Scorpius 17 because he was born after the cut off date but he really is in the same year as Rose, Albus, and Char. The rest of them at 16 by now at this point, just another sidenote. Anyways enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19<span>: Ministry of Magic

**CHARLOTTES POV**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked Rose a doubtful look on my face as I studied the glass of polyjuice potion in front of me.

"Yes positive," Rose replied looking down at her cup with a disgusted look on her face. They had tasted polyjuice potion before and according to James it taste like goblin piss.

"This is going to be dangerous, you know," Al added and there was a long pause. This was dangerous. Probably the most risky thing I had ever done. The most risky thing any of us had ever done.

"Mum said my dad, her, and Uncle Harry all pulled it off using polyjuice potion too."

"Yeah barely pulled it off…" Albus added, a dark expression on his face.

"Ready mates?" Scorpius' voice rang out snapping us back to reality.

We all held up our glasses in unison and with one last breath swigged back the vile potion.

When I swallowed the potion threatened to come back up but luckily I was able to drink down the rancid liquid.

Our bodies began to slowly morph into our counterparts and in a matter of seconds I was no longer Charlotte Harte-Mason I was Anadora Goodman, Department of Mysteries along with my squirrely assistant Apollo Lapin who was really Albus. Rose had transformed into the famous journalist Alice Strout and Scorpius, Nicholas Dukelow.

It was strange looking around at the unfamiliar faces who I knew were really my friends. I felt uncomfortable in my new body. It was a bit taller than I was used to.

"Are you ready?" Scorpius asked nervously.

"The question is are you ready?" Albus responded. "You've been practicing like you said, right?"

"Of course."

"Because you're the only one who can apparate since James is gone. The rest of us aren't 17 yet."

"Yes I've got it!" Scorp replied a little annoyed by Albus' uneasy tone.

"You can do it," Rose encouraged him with a small squeeze on his right arm and a big smile.

Scorpius took one more deep breath as we clung onto him and then we were pulled backwards abruptly landing seconds later in an alley. I felt my stomach turning as I dizzily stumbled over to the dumpster, one hand clenching my stomach, the other grasping onto it for balance. I swallowed back the bile and began choking and coughing. It was my first time apparating and I definitely was not used to it. Albus was soon by my side rubbing my back as I arched forward vomiting the small contents in my stomach.

"You'll get used to it after a while," Albus comforted, helping me up.

I stood up straight, the dizziness finally wearing off.

"Are you going to be ok?" Rose asked me a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah," I replied. "Thanks." We gave each other a soft smile.

The four of us made our way to what we believed was the Ministry of Magic entrance which was hidden carefully from the muggles. After the fall of Voldemort's regime the transportation was restored to telephone booths.

The four of us crowded into the bright red telephone booth glancing around to make sure there were no muggles around. Then Rose typed the code "62442" [MAGIC] and with a click the floor began to descend into the Ministry. My heart was racing as we descended further and further. There was no turning back now.

We stopped in front of a small booth with a guard standing behind a protective barrier.

"List your name and why you are here," he instructed.

"Anadora Goodman and Apollo Lapin with the Department of Mysteries, sir," I answered in my most convincing British accent.

"And Alice Strout and Nicholas Dukelow here to cover a story on Head Auror Harry Potter," Rose responded in a very convincing quirky voice.

A report on Harry, not a wise choice Rose.

"I wasn't aware Mr. Potter was receiving any visitors today."

I could feel the tension rising as Rose desperately searched for an excuse but Rose was a pro.

"You know Mr. Potter, arrogant man, boy wonder and all. He must have presumed he could do whatever he wanted without informing you."

"Sounds like the ol' git. I agree that is probably what happened. I'll give you clearance but I'll have to have a word with Mr. Potter later."

"Thank you kind sir for understanding."

And with that we descended further, making our way to the atrium.

Thank Merlin Rose was an expert liar! Probably why she always won whenever we played Wizard Poker. Talk about a poker face. I however was a terrible liar. My palms were already clammy and shaking, my breathing heavy.

"Charlotte," Albus whispered, grabbing onto my hands and looking me straight in the eye. "You've got to stop, you'll give us away!"

His words definitely did not calm me. In fact, they did quite the opposite as my mind raced through every bad scenario that could occur if we were discovered. The Ministry did not take this stuff lightly.

Realizing his poor choice in words he added, "Just let me do the talking."

I nodded abruptly as he released my hands and faced towards the door.

The, what muggles would call elevator, suddenly came to a halt as we reached our destination. With a chime the iron bars suddenly opened revealing a large room with black bricks and gold lining and a polished dark wood floor. We stepped outside walking over to the fountain, the center of the large foyer, an intricate array of golden statues featuring a wizard, witch, centaur, goblin, and house-elf spouted out water into the pool below. The sign below read: Fountain of Magical Brethren. A historical symbol of the founding of the ministry.

Overhead hung a banner of the current Minister of Magic, Adelphus Fiddleworth. The man was a complete lunatic. Rita Skeeter constantly criticized the man, becoming more opinionated with old age. Although Skeeter's reports were usually far-fetched and inaccurate I thought she was pretty spot on about the old kook. Since the previous Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt has supposedly resigned Fiddleworth had taken over.

Fiddleworth was just a student at Hogwarts when the Second Wizarding War began. After the Battle of Hogwarts both of Fiddleworth's parents were dead: killed by death eaters. Because of this he had a strong hatred for any death eaters or former death eater. In some way I could relate as my own hatred for the man who murdered my sister stirred the blood in my veins. Once Fiddleworth became Minister he did everything in his power to condemn any former death eaters. Even if since then they had shown cooperation and repentance. At first, he was just locking away death eaters who were categorized as "suspicious." Then it was any of the family members over the age of 18 whom were related to the death eater lineage. This included Scorpius' family. Although he didn't mention his family very often I think we all secretly knew what had happened; we were just too afraid to mention it.

The topic was surely sensitive to Scorpius and although I was sure he spoke with Rose about his family problems I mentally slapped myself for not being there for him.

Soon enough Fiddleworth would be profiling everyone for being a death eater.

The four of us stood near the fountain as people passed by. Al and I pretended to be busy as we looked over files, and Rose and Scorp scribbled on a note pad observing the atrium like nosy reporters. We were actually writing back and forth on a Scribblelator, a special paper George had invented with the help of his daughter Roxanne for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, like every typical 14 year old she loved passing notes to her friends in class and this paper would allow them to chat without the risk of getting caught passing notes by the professor.

_We are going to head over to the Department of Mysteries to see if we can find as much information about my ancestry as possible. –C_

_Scorp and I will search through the Wizard Archives to find any information we can on your biological parents. –R_

_Ok, we'll meet up in front of the fountain in an hour and exit through the green fireplaces to the right. –C_

_And if for some reason things go wrong then we must not turn back. It is very important one of us gets out. –R_

I hesitated before responding so instead Albus wrote

_Agreed. –A_

Albus and I made our way to the Department of Mysteries. We entered a large room with rows of endless crystal balls. I began to remember my dream from the night of the Halloween Ball.

"Albus," I whispered grasping onto his jacket pulling him backwards. "I remember this. I dreamt it."

"Charlotte it's safe I promise."

"No it's just in my dream there was a room up ahead with a book that opened to my name."

My hands began to shake as I began to remember the ominous words in the book. I had tried to push those words out of my memory but it was trying to creep up. Albus noticing my sudden change in emotion then decided to go on alone leaving me standing in the array of crystal balls.

I glanced around at the names imprinted below each ball and searched for the one name I had been so curious about since I was 11 years old. Albus Severus Potter.

I focused in on the ball as a soft grey cloud spun around inside.

"Charlotte," Albus called to me breaking my focus on the crystal ball.  
>I walked to where I thought I heard his voice coming from and saw him standing near an odd looking contraption.<br>"Hey. Where's the book?"  
>He studied it carefully not losing his focus to glance up at me. I ignored the fact that he hadn't answered my question.<br>"Do you know what this is?" He didn't bother to let me begin, already knowing the answer anyways so he continued. "It's a pensieve. A sort of stone basin used to review specific memories and events. It's just like the one in Headmaster Percy's office. I always thought that was the only one."  
>I stepped forward and looked in the basin filled with what appeared to be water. I stared down into my reflection, examining the archaic symbols inscribed in its sides.<br>"And what are all these vials?" I asked pointing overhead to the endless array of clear vials stored.  
>"Those?" Albus answered. "Those are memories."<br>"Memories," I repeated. "Whose memories?"  
>"The deceased."<p>

A chill ran up my spine. They sucked the precious memories from dead people. Were they even allowed to do that? I picture rotting soulless corpses with nothing but their secret and memories lost forever but now even that was taken away.  
>The Ministry always scared me a little but not like this.<br>The vials were in alphabetical order and it was not very hard to find Merlin Ambrosious amongst them.  
>"Are you sure you want to do this?" Albus cautioned, "No one will be able to hear you but who knows what secrets his memories held. It was not a pleasant time to live. Wizards were persecuted."<br>"Yes I'm sure," I reassured. "I have no choice. I need to know everything."  
>I poured the silvery liquid gas into the basin and watched as a black drop permeated throughout the water and with one last breath I stuck my head under.<p>

* * *

><p>We were in a cave. I could hear the droplets of water dripping from the stalactites. A young man carried a torch in front of me to light the way and I followed close behind him. We went down the winding tunnels until we reached a large opening. Merlin, I assumed, stopped on the ledge squinting out into the darkness. I took this opportunity to get a good look at him.<p>

He was definitely not what I expected. I was expecting more facial hair and wrinkles but instead took a man not much older than I.

Unlike Annie or Dad the resemblance was uncanny. It was haunting looking into his matching blue orbs and black hair. We were definitely related. And instead of being relieved that I was finally certain about something I felt heavy and sudden realization crept up on me. Everything was true and I couldn't go back or change it.

Right when I started thinking too much, "Hello! I need your help! Please...please," he choked out in desperation into the darkness.  
>He looked distressed or panicked.<br>"PLEASE!" he screamed.  
>"I'm begging you," his voice cracked as he broke into tears. He sounded scared but when I reached out to console him my hands went through him like a ghost.<br>"I told you not to use your powers to your full potential!" A booming voice echoed throughout the cave shaking the rubble surrounding us. The hair stood up on the back on my neck and for a minute there I wanted to run but I stood firmly planted on the ground. A pair of giant yellow golden mesmerizing eyes appeared before us within the darkness. Golden eyes and nothing else.

"Oh Kilgharrah please you've got to help me! It was an accident! I'm afraid I've hurt her and she's never going to come to me again! You've got to heal her!"  
>"I will not! I specifically told you not to get too close to that girl! Love is the downfall to every great wizard! I warned you about your powers and your temper! I warned you what arrogance and vengefulness can bring you! If your heart is impure you will fail!"<br>Suddenly Merlin projected a booming firm voice screaming, "I AM NOT ARROGANT! AND YOU WILL OBEY ME AND DO AS I SAY!"  
>I fell over crawling away from Merlin staring in astonishment. His kind blue eyes inflamed with gold matching the floating orbs in front of him.<p>

A horrendous, ear screeching growl erupted from the cave jumping from wall to wall. Merlin suddenly backed down his eyes back to normal, looking rather terrified.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME SUCH WAY! I GAVE YOU POWER I CAN TAKE IT BACK!" The yellow eyes roared.  
>"I'm sorry," Merlin shivered, his lip quivering. "I'm sorry I just messed up!"<br>Merlin sobbed into his hands and fell to his knees. My heart was racing I really wanted to go home.

"Now listen," the eyes consoled softer now. I realized his voice matched a wise elder, much like what Dumbledores voice sounded like I've heard. "You just can't go falling in love ok. It would be better for them, you, and Camelot. We need you focused and that is when you'll be at your strongest, when you abandon all emotions. You need to learn how to control your powers or else they may overpower you. Make you turn into something you're not. Because if you dot learn how to it will destroy you. Are we clear?"  
>"Yes."<br>"You weren't just chosen, Merlin. You're special. You're brave with good intentions. You'll be the most powerful wizard that ever lived, a walking legend. The very blood that runs through these veins is legendary. But you need to just leave the girl."  
>"Ok, I understand what I must do."<p>

The ground surrounding us evaporated and suddenly the scenery changed. A much older Merlin entered an empty tent. Shrills, screams, complete chaos erupted outside. I could hear swords clinking and women crying. Merlin looked drained, dark rings formed around his eyes, he was covered in bruises and blood from head to toe. There was a large cut on his arm which appeared to be from a sword. Blood was still trinkling down it spilling onto the floor. I felt the taste of copper swirling in my mouth as I realized I had bitten my cheek in all the anxiety. On the floor was the corpse of a besutiful lady with long flowing brown curls and green eyes.

Merlin stopped to weep over the woman, whom I'm assuming was his previous lover. I heard the shrill cries of a baby as Merlin approached a basket with a few blankets and bundled inside was a baby of a little over one crying heavily scared for its life. The corners of Merlin's mouth lifted up slightly as he tried to console the screaming child.  
>He shushed it tears streaming down his cheeks.<p>

"I know you don't know me," he sobbed. "I'm your father little one."  
>He kissed the child sadly consoling it as best as he could. He kissed it repeatedly saying, "I'm sorry," through broken sobs.<br>He finally pulled away as the chaos roared on outside. I felt tears streaming my own cheeks as I watched my relative weep over his child feeling so helpless, so guilty. It reminded me a lot of how I felt when Annie was in my arms, bleeding to death. I empathized with Merlin, leaving a woman and child to protect them from harm but really feeling like a hopeless failure for not being able to protect them. You think you're trying to help but end up doing the opposite.

Merlin snatched a chain off his neck that was hidden underneath his shirt placing it on the baby's chest. My hand searched for my own necklace grasping it instinctively as it rested against my beating heart. I let out a weak smile. Even though I knew the baby was not me it still moved me as I stared at the matching dragon pendent laying on the now quiet baby's chest.  
>"The chances of your survival...well," he choked. "I promise I'll retrieve you. I promise."<br>"I will always love you," Merlin whispered giving the baby one last peck.  
>The baby reached its hand up almost attempted to express its love through unspoken words and Merlin let the baby grab onto his thumb one last time before disappearing into the dark.<p>

Watching this difficult memory made me think about my own parents and their abandonment and once again I was sobbing.

And soon I was pulled back into my own reality.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBUS POV<strong>

Once reality hit, I stood, catching my breath. But when I glanced down at my wrist to one of the two watches that Scorpius and I had synced, we needed to leave quickly.

I grabbed a stunned Charlotte by the wrist, pulling her out of the trance that the memory put her in. "We need to go. Now."

We rushed down the halls, to where the elevator sat. We pushed into a crowded one that was on its way to the atrium.

I continued to hold on to Charlotte's wrist because she hadn't proved to be the most stable today.

We finally reached the fountain where we had parted our ways originally. We stood looking around casually on the outside (panicking on the inside) for Scorp and Rose.

Charlotte's dark hair peaked through that of her red-headed disguise. The potion was wearing off. The fireplaces were only a couple hundred yards away. We had to hurry so no one would figure us out, but the anxiety in the pit of my stomach only grew because we had still not reached Rose and Scorp.

I did another sweep with my eyes around the crowded hall.

I looked harder.

I finally spotted Rose across the hall but when my eyes glanced back to Charlotte I could tell my polyjuice potion was wearing off even faster. I grabbed Charlotte's hand pulling her to our exit. Rose would soon follow, but of course Char resisted my tugs.

"Al, we have to wait!" She said quietly but with much force.

"No, Charlotte. You have to leave. I'll go back for them. If anyone recognizes either of us, it could be a potential disaster." I knew that when Charlotte had first gone missing, some alerts had been sent out; nothing to urgent because Percy had doubted us, but someone in the Ministry could easily recognize her. And I'm sure by this point, everyone knew the Potter kids were missing. I pulled her arm, my strength out-weighing hers.

If one of us was going to get out it would be Charlotte. She was the key to this puzzle anyways. I had to protect her so for now I'd force her to go on without me.

She had to give in so we wouldn't attract attention. I still held her hand so she wouldn't get any ideas. Plus I didn't mind holding it so much either.

But she stopped whipping me around to face her from her sudden stop. She reached up and touched my face with her free hand. She whispered, "Thanks for everything, Al. I couldn't do this without you."

Her sudden comment made my face feel hot and the corners of my mouth began to rise, putting a pause on the rest of the world, and for the moment I didn't care that Char's face was almost completely transformed back to its original form.

Just as quick as her stop, she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to mine. The shock made me almost step back, but I caught myself, not wanting to give this up. It was sudden and nice. I didn't mind stopping if it meant this. But then I felt her hands on my chest and I was sent backwards several steps. Charlotte was running in the opposite direction to Rose, who now couldn't get away from the interrogating Ministry official who had stropped her and who was apparently oblivious to her transforming face. I could tell Rose was nervously looking away so her actually identity would be hidden.

I saw Scorpius lingering near her, knowing it was time to go, but they didn't want to pull away from the official in order to avoid getting caught or raising suspicion. But now that Charlotte was racing towards her to help Rose escape, our covers could all be blown. I chased after her but she had gotten quite a head start.

She pushed the official out of the way and grabbed Rose's hand, pulling her to a run toward the exits. Scorpius chased after them close behind and I turned to run with them as well.

Now there were several officials trying to track us down, chasing close behind. I heard something whiz by my head, only inches away. It was a curse. The marble on the wall's corner smashed into pieces as it hit. Scorpius and I quickly pulled out our wands sending curses at our pursuers. Each of us had covered our faces with our arms so we wouldn't be recognized, but I had seen flashes as we ran and knew that the reporters who came to the Ministry daily to cover the newest stories had caught us. But maybe we weren't recognizable. I could only hope because there was no going back.

We dashed to the fireplaces, only ten yards away.

Rose was the first to make it in; Scorpius had made a point to make it so.

He followed close behind her.

I saw Charlotte dive head-first into the next one.

The officials were close behind and their curses were obliterating the marble around me.

I pushed around a line of wizards waiting to exit the Ministry and who were all staring at the scene.

The next five seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. I slid on the cold, black floor to make it in before anyone else in the line or Ministry-related could. I flipped onto my stomach mid glide, making sure no one would have a chance to join or stop me.

But what I saw was definitely unexpected:

Dad.

Our eyes met. And I knew my polyjuice potion had worn off completely.

His lips parted as if he were going to say something but I was whipped away from the scene in a cloud of green smoke.

* * *

><p>I flew and warped through space, reaching the dark and towering Malfoy Manor. It was drizzling outside so I hurried up the walkway.<p>

I was still in the ill-fitting button up shirt and slacks from the man that I had been just twenty minutes ago. My hair was starting to stick to my face from the rain.

Rose was at the door with a towel for me. She looked somber.

"You okay, Rose?" I asked.

"Sure, but they had to have seen us."

"Don't worry, Rose. We'll take it as it comes, and we're safe here." Scorpius' parents were away, probably for reason he did not want to discuss, but fortunately for us, this meant we had no contact with the outside world—especially the Ministry.

But Rose was always worried and I could tell my answer did not reassure her enough.

"Everyone here?" Scorpius checked and set out to lock the gates and form protection enchantments around the property. The Malfoys had generally been disliked by the public due to their past association with Voldemort when my father was going to school at Hogwarts so I'm sure the house had a grand protection system.

It had to, because I know we had been seen, and when intruders are found in the Ministry, it is not taken lightly.

I walked into the living room. Charlotte was sitting on the couch holding her head in her hands. I was confused at first, but when she began rocking back and forth, her head shaking, I knew something was up and she needed comfort. I wasn't the best at handling these sorts of things, but if Charlotte needed something, I was there.

I sat next to her and put my around her. She almost lurched out of my arms, but I held her tighter. She was shaking.

"Um, Char? It's okay. We're fine."

She stood up suddenly from the couch. "We probably have a million dollars hanging over our heads as rewards for those who find us! I put you all in danger."

I stood up with her and tried to stroke her arm soothingly. She pulled it away. I know she hadn't meant it to be harsh but it still hurt me. "Please, Charlotte. Just breathe and relax—"

She ignored my pleas and walked over to the kitchen, her hands rubbing her temples.

"Scorpius," she called. "Where's my room?"

I tried to follow the anxious Charlotte, but she wouldn't let me and ran off to where Scorpius directed.

I knew that I wasn't as skilled as James when it came to suave and relaxing. He could charm a girl in a minute; make all her worries fade. A skill I never seemed to possess when it mattered most. It had always been James who slept with her at night. James who cheered her up when I was too blind to see what was in front of me. She yearned for him. I could see it. I felt worthless.

I knew I could never compare.

She needed James. And even though I'd never admit it aloud I needed my big brother back too.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey, another authors note because I'm going to be annoying but hey did you guys know there is now a tumblr we made for the fanficition. It includes gif sets, originial gifs, posters, and song lyrics! Check it out. Since you can't link stuff on the tumblr name is finding-sophrosyne._

_P.S.S.S: Here is a little letter to our readers out there concerning comments and such we just wanted to clear things up and apologize on our behalf._

_Dear readers,_

_First off thank you to the guests who reviewed a few days ago. I appreciate any types of comments as it makes me a better author and that is really all I hope to get out of this experience. I want to improve my writing and know how my readers feel is a vital source of doing so. I want to let you know I am not trying to repute your arguments as everyone has different feelings and I respect that but I do wish to clear things up for my readers of course. For those of you who have stuck through the twisting turning pathways of James, Albus, and Charlotte, thank you very much._

_My gratitude is ineffable and if there is any way I can give back to you by reading your own stories I would be delighted. Now, I am aware this story is dramatic but it is listed as a Drama and honestly the climax of the story is not even close to occurring. In fact, the story has a rather large rising action. Since there are so many aspects to this story that I researched on my free time and planned this is going to be a particularly large fanfic and I haven't decided if I am going to split it up into three or not. There are still many literary decisions to be made._

_And I noticed the concern of Albus and James being OOC but I honestly wasn't aware there were many assumptions to how the characters should be like since they played a small part in the Harry Potter series. I researched the general interpretations to how James and Albus should act and I liked the idea of polar opposites, one brother being the athletic, handsome, courageous, and suave ladies' man, and the other being the awkward, clumsy, and intuitive scholar. I know they are brothers and trust me it is completely wrong for brothers to fight over the same girl but in my story their tensions go much deeper than just Charlotte. I don't want to reveal too much but I can assure you the two brothers will be doing some mending soon. I just don't want to rush._

_Regarding Charlotte, with her it is more of a challenge. Since she is an original character, I created her in my mind. Everything she says, feels, thinks is one with me. I really get into my writing and often sit down and think about my character (as strange as that is.) And I'm sure to you other fellow writers it is challenging to mimic your feelings into words. That is something I need to work on, digging deeper. Just because I know how Charlotte is feeling doesn't mean you readers do and I apologize. I will more blatantly show her flaws because trust me, there are a lot. I plan to use Charlotte's indecisiveness, Albus' innocence, James' arrogance, Scorpius' passiveness, and Rose's sensitivity to develop my characters by the end of the story. After all, Ron was not always courageous and Hermione was not always considerate but it's the tragedies and challenges in life that force us to change and I am fascinated by that concept. A concept almost everyone can relate to. There is something so raw and beautiful of people being pushed to their limits until they crack._

_So please bear with me. This is a commitment for you readers, but I promise to commit to you. I know it is all very confusing right now but I will start to reveal hints a little bit at a time. This story is not what it seems. It is not just some teen romance; it is mainly a story about courage and sacrifice. So please keep leaving reviews, keep telling me to change my writing, anything. Because I believe so strongly in this story and its morals and I hope you do too._

_Thank you very much to all. We love you all very much!_

_Sincerely,_

_Maritza & Emma_


End file.
